Meant To Be
by cindygirl
Summary: [Complete] Her mother has been keeping a secret from her, but she didn't know of any secret. What if the only way she'd be able to find out that there was even a secret was by falling threw a mystique well and falling in love with a indian hanyou. Rated R
1. Default Chapter

Jinx: evil laughter

Cindy: oh dear god shakes head what have I done?

Jinx: what your the author, I'm just the editor evil laughter

Cindy: that's the scary part sigh

Prolog

Kagome Higurashi has never traveled to the United States before, but here she was on a bus heading for a little town called Atchison Kansas. All of her life Kagome has lived in the city of Tokyo Japan. She grew up with the shrine priest and priestess learning the way of the Miko. According to her mother a Miko was the same as High Priestess in her village. You see mom was a full-blooded Cherokee Medicine Women, very powerful even by Japanese standard. She was as powerful or even more powerful than the strongest Miko Japan had to offer. Mother had moved to Japan when she married my father she was studying at the shrine when my father died which is how we came to live in at the shrine.

As the bus was moving down the road Kagome was deep in thought, 'Mom still won't tell me anything about my father, who he was? What he was like? Nothing but at the revealing ceremony she promised to tell me everything that I would need to know about him, that would be good.' She thought 'at least I would get to learn what he was like.' She sighed as she looked out the window of the bus, 'all I know about my father is that he was born in Japan and he died saving my mother, that's all she ever told me.'

As Kagome watched the scenery change before her eyes she was still deep in thought. 'Mom had said that the ceremony was done at this age because the soul has gathered enough strength for the ordeal ahead, when the child must understand the meaning of the revealing ceremony. For it is a test to see if you can handle what the future will bring to you. Hmm, I wonder what destiny has in store for me.' (Jinx: Oh, Oh, Oh I know!!! raises hand)

Two hours later they arrived at Pawnee, they were meet there by her grandfather and driven to the reservation. Kagome was amazed at what she saw, the air was crisp and clean, no smog, no pollution, nothing. There were trees and flowers as far as the eyes could see birds singing in the near by forest, mountains so high that you couldn't see there peaks because of the fog covering them. She had never seen such a sight in her life. She grew up in the city, every few tree's and very little flowers, the only forest that she ever saw was the small patch of trees at the shrine, which she loved dearly. Everything she saw made her heart skip a beat it was wonderful she couldn't be any happier than she was at this very moment. She wondered why her mom never came back here to live once daddy had died. She would have been glad to live in a place like this. Maybe here they wouldn't tease her because of her parents. Every evil name in the book was said to her in Japan and she was not happy. It hurt her deeply that anyone would even consider calling her those names, but she endured and now she had to get ready for tomorrow, the day of the revealing ceremony.

After settling down in her room she asked her mother if she could go for a walk in the woods. She so loved nature and the surrounding forest was too good to pass up exploring. Her mother said yes but told her to be careful for here the animals roam free, especially bears. The Grizzly bear is one of the most dangerous types of animal in the forest. So she should be careful when wondering around. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as she bounded out the door and started toward the forest. She wondered around looking and seeing everything. She was wearing a pair of light blue pants with a white tank top. The shirt had a picture of a white dog on the front with beautiful green eyes, on the shirt it said in big black letter "Dog Lover". She wore a pair of nice jogging shoes to be comfortable while she walked. (Jinx: pout why couldn't it of been flip flops sigh Cindy: just because you like them doesn't mean the whole world wears them sigh I'm beginning to regret this)

She continued to walk until she came upon a huge tree that was located about in the middle of the forest. The tree looked ancient. The roots were so big that they were coming out of the ground everywhere. But never has she seen a tree like this. It was like it was calling to her just like the forest did. She felt at home here, at peace. She couldn't explain it but there was a sense of belonging. For the first time in her life she actually thought she belonged somewhere. She had a very strange desire to protect this land and keep it safe. She couldn't explain it but that's how she felt.

When she turned around getting ready to head back to her grandfather's house when she met a very old lady. She was sitting on one of the up turned roots of the tree looking straight at her. "Hello" said Kagome, "O si yo" said the old woman. Kagome could understand just a little bit of what the old woman said, for her mother had taught some of her language. "My name is Kagome" she said in a shy voice as the old woman replied "da-qua-dov Kaede". (Jinx: Huh? scratches head in confusion)

She wondered what she should say to Kaede next because her skills in this language were very limited. But she didn't have to bother for Kaede spoke her language. "A-ta what are ye doing in this forest?" Kaede asked. (Jinx: ye giggle ye falls on floor laughing)

"Well I am here for the revealing ceremony that is to be performed tomorrow." She answered. "Oh, is the ceremony for ye child" asked the old woman with a smile on her face, "yes" Kagome responded. "I see, ye have a rough road ahead of ye my child, ye must trust with ye heart, even if thy head says different. Heed these words and you will find what it is ye are seeking," said Kaede.

Kagome look confused, she didn't know that she was looking for anything. Kaede seeing the confusion on Kagome face explained. "Ye feel at peace when ye are in the forest and ye love to be with the animals, ye have this strange feeling that ye must protect this place no matter what and that there is something here that must protect ye, do ye not feel this?" to Kagome amazement she had hit it on the head, this was exactly the same way she was feeling and didn't know why.

She turned and looked at the old women and said, "How did you know that? That is exactly how I am feeling at this moment and I don't know why." Said Kagome in confusion, "ye will know when the time comes child but heed my warning ye must think with your heart and not with your head, for this is the only way that ye will find the answers ye seeks." Kagome was looking down at her feet and when she looked up to ask Kaede another question she was gone. She looked everywhere. 'How could she have disappeared like that? I never saw her leave, and no one can move that quickly.' So she turned around and started heading back toward her grandfather's house.

On her way back she spotted a field of flowers and she could not resist picking some. She saw some Jasmine, her favorite, all in a clump in the middle of the field. So she went to pick some to take home with her. When she got up and turned around to leave she stopped dead in her tracks as she came face to face with the biggest bear she had ever seen in her life. Heeding her mothers warning she slowly started to back away, not wanting the bear to charge at her. But what she failed to see was that the Jasmines were covering an old well and she was now slowly backing straight into it. The bear took a step forward and Kagome took two hurried steps back and hit the side of the well. As she lost her balance from hitting the side of the well she started to fall backwards straight into the well. All you could hear were her screams as she disappeared through the well.

"U we tsi a ge ya" said her father "have you told Kagome what is going to happen tomorrow at the revealing ceremony?" his daughter shook her head and replied "no, I have only told her just a little bit about the ceremony, I wanted to wait to tell her everything before we performed the ceremony, because once the ceremony is performed she will change forever."

Sadly she had not told her daughter everything about the ceremony. She didn't want to scare her. Because during the ceremony is when her true self will be allowed to come forward. This was just one way to break the spell that was cast all those many years ago when she was born. It was done to keep here safe. For the people that had killed her husband were after her as well. So she had to put a concealment spell on her to make her look normal. The other way to break this spell was for Kagome to fall deeply in love with someone and pledge her protection to him. They had decided a long time ago that they would do the revealing ceremony when she turned 18 so she could decide what she wanted to do. Up until now she had been a minor and couldn't fully understand what it meant for her to be what she was. She new she had a lot of explaining to do and time was running out.

Suddenly out in the woods she heard the screams of her daughter. A cold feeling was starting to settle in the pit of her stomach, while her mind yelled "WHAT HAVE I DONE, KAGOME!!!!!" she ran out of the house towards the forest in search of her daughter. Not knowing if she was ever going to see her again. (Jinx: holds up hands I didn't do it I swear! I didn't take her!)

When Kagome finally woke up she found herself at the bottom of a well. Slowly sitting up she tried to remember how she had gotten there. All she could remember was the bear, stepping backward, hitting a wall and falling backwards. But nothing else, she checked herself over to make sure there were no broken bones and started to climb out of the well using the vines that were currently growing there.

Once she was out of the well she looked around for the bear but found that it was gone. Breathing a sigh of relief she stepped out of the well and started to make her way to her grandfather's house. 'Hmm there are a lot more trees here than I remember the first time, maybe it's because its getting dark already, yeah that's it, it looks like there are a lot more trees because it was getting dark'. After a while of walking in the direction that she thought was where her grandfather's house she stopped. She looked around and a sinking feeling started pulling at her stomach. There was no house, no village; nothing was the same, where in the world was she? How could she have gotten lost?

Cindy: so Jinx, what did you think? looks around Jinx?

Jinx: pant yeah pant

Cindy: what were you doing raises eyebrow

Jinx: nothing looks innocent

Cindy: sigh

Jinx: I had to let the dogs out before the ending ok!

O.K. some quick translation of the Cherokee language:

O si yo: Hello

Da-qua-dov: My name is

A-ta: Young Lady

U we tsi a ge ya: Daughter

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx: giggle chapter 2

Cindy: sigh

Jinx: what?!

Cindy: sigh nothing

Chapter 2

Inuyasha was currently sitting with his back against his favorite tree looking at the sunset. He was thinking back to the last few days on the argument that he had with his father. It seemed lately that they were having more and more of these type arguments. His father just couldn't see his point of view on the matter. He stared remembering the argument of a few days ago. (Jinx: you mean to tell me that Inuyasha had and argument stares wide eyed I would have never thought that a person like him would argue.... Cindy: cut the sarcasm)

Flashback (Jinx: that's a funny word........flash giggle)

"How can you side with those invaders? Can't you see what they are doing to the fucking land? They are tearing down the forest to build their fucking houses or farms. They just can't come here and claim the land as if were a thing". Inuyasha's father sat there looking at his son as he saw his temper get the best of him, he answered him with a sigh, "We can learn to live with them and not have to hurt them in anyway. They have the right to build their houses as we do". Inuyasha seemed livid, "If we fucking let them come and claim the land we will have no where to go. What would become of the tribe? You know we can beat them, so why are you fucking sticking up for them?" Inutaisho was getting angry at his sons attitude as he said with an edge to his voice, "I am not sticking up for them, what I am simply saying is that you must learn use your head instead of your temper when dealing in these situations. We have concealment spells that will hide our most precious possessions and" he was cut off by Inuyasha's run away mouth, "What, are you fucking afraid of!! that we" "INUYASHA!!!" Inutaisho said in a deadly voice that told Inuyasha that he had over stepped his boundaries with his father, he was really in for it now.

"You forget your place here. I am the one in charge and I say what is to be done with the invaders, not you" said Inutaisho angrily. "You must learn how to control that temper of yours if you are to lead one day and you must learn some responsibility". Inuyasha looked at his father, clearly his anger was getting the best of him as he said, "Since when did this turn into a lecture about my responsibility?" Inutaisho was tried of dealing with his son, "I will be gone for a couple of day's you will be in charge until I return. Then we can move the tribe to the winter location. You are dismissed." Inuyasha turned on his heels and stomped out of the tepee with a loud "Feh!!" being heard as he left. He bounded into the forest trees to think.

End of flashback (Jinx: pout it ended)

So this is where he currently was looking at the sunset, which always made him feel calm. He always hated the sunrise, for the sincere reason that it looked so evil; no one should be up during that time of the morning, so he never liked it.

Just then another scent came to his nose. As he rolled his eyes and stared again at the sunset he yelled, "Go away Kikyo I don't want to talk," he said with a growl as she approached, "But I didn't say anything" came the cool remark of the medicine woman. "You seemed to be upset when you left I came to see if there is anything I could do." Kikyo had no intentions on helping him but she had to make the offer. "I don't need your fucking help wench!!!" said Inuyasha angrily; he so wanted to be alone right now. "Don't talk to me in that tone of voice Inuyasha" she said coldly back. He winced and then jumped from the tree he was currently sitting in and embraced Kikyo. She quickly pulled away from the embrace and stared directly into his amber eyes waiting for him to speak. (Jinx: I'm going to rip her head off! Cindy: you do know she's not real right? Jinx: that's not the point!)

"It's just father, we..... Got into..... An argument... over the invaders, He doesn't want to do anything about it. He thinks that making peace with them will be the best solution to the problem." She continued to look into his eyes when she replied "All you need to do is to convince him before it's too late. I trust that you can handle that." Missing the sarcasm in Kikyo's voice he tried pulling her into another embrace but she pulled away from him before he had the chance. "You need to get back to the village and I need to go and collect some more herbs before we leave". He made a deep sigh, he new she was right; he had other responsibilities to tend to now that his father was gone.

So he turned towards the village and stared walking back, then he turned around to look at Kikyo as she bent down digging a root out of the ground, her ebony hair hanging loosely behind her as it shined in the moon light. He was in love with her but she was always so cold and never wanted him to touch her, he just couldn't understand what was wrong with her or why she felt that way. So he turned around and headed for the village.

Mean while with Kikyo, 'all he needs to do is convince the old man to attack the invaders, that's all I need him for. I can't stand for him to touch me. That filthy stinky half-breed he is only a half demon, he is beneath me. I just need to keep him around long enough for my plan to work then I'll kill him' she smiled with an evil grin on her face as she went around searching for some more herbs.

Meanwhile 20 miles away Inutaisho strode around looking angry. He thought that he had passed that rock not 20 minutes ago. He took a deep breath and sighed then he sat down to wait. Sooner or later she will find him. So he just decided to wait for her there. It was a good a place as any. About 5 minutes later a new scent reached his nose and there stood the person he was looking for. "Kaede, I have been looking for you! Where have you been?"as he stood to great her, "I have always been here," replied the old lady. "But, oh never mind" he said exasperated. "Come Inutaisho I will make ye some tea and then we can talk". With that he followed the old woman into a small but comfortable house, 'wait a minute this house was not here before when I passed by here a few minutes ago' he thought then shrugged it off as if he just imagined it. He sat down in a comfortable chair and waited for her to get done making the tea before they spoke. "So Inutaisho, I believe ye wanted to talk about your son, yes?" he took a deep breath and replied "yes Kaede, I'm afraid that Inuyasha temper is going to get the better of him, he must learn responsibility if he is to become chief one day. The only person these days that can calm him down during one of these fits is Kikyo". (Jinx: sigh I love Inuyasha's father giggle)

Kaede thought for a moment before answering "Is she not the medicine woman ye have in your tribe?" she asked. "Yes, but I don't fully trust her. She doesn't seem to show any interest in my son and he is too pig headed to see it for himself," as he took a sip of his tea. "Well then if ye do not trust her why haven't ye banished her from the tribe?" she asked "Even I can not deny my people the help that she gives to them. We need a medicine woman and she fulfills that roll. But as soon as I find another she will be gone." He said in a dangerous tone of voice. "Oh, I see, well then the only way that ye son will learn any responsibility is when he finds his true mate." "True mate, I don't understand," said Inutaisho as he put down his cup of tea to listen. "Inuyasha's true mate will be here shortly, don't underestimate her, for she is powerful. More than she realizes. Inuyasha will learn through her what it is to really be in love with someone and sacrifice everything for them. She will help him though most of difficult times in his life and will stand by him," said Kaede as she closed her eyes. "But how will I know she is the one?" he asked "When ye see her ye will know for she dresses like no other in this time" said Kaede.

If Inutaisho thought he was confused before then he was even more confused now. But Kaede continued any way. "When ye get back to your tribe ye will find that Inuyasha has already found her and protected her from harm. He must be made to care for the girl until she comes into her full power. That will never happen until she falls in love with him and pledges to protect him and the tribe." With that Inutaisho stood to leave. He thanked the old woman and bowed deeply. "Thank you Kaede, you have given me hope, for my son. Once he finds her I can make him protect her because if he touches her he must be responsible for her safety and welfare." With an evil grin on his face he turned on his heel and left Kaede home. After a few minutes of walking he turned around to see if he could see the house but it was gone. 'How the fuck did that house disappear?' with a shrug he turned and started back toward his tribe.

Jinx: AH HA! Found it!

Cindy: what'd you find?

Jinx: I don't know, but I found something fiddles with box

Cindy: I don't know you walks away

Jinx: Cindy? walks toward Cindy what did you mean by that?

Cindy: walks away

Jinx: why won't you answer me? walks after Cindy

Hoped you liked this chapter there are more to come. Please review and let me and Jinx know how you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx: jumps for joy Jippi! Chapter 3 hold up three fingers

Cindy: laughs

Chapter 3:

Inuyasha had come back to the village to tend to his responsibilities while his father was away. Now that it was taken care of he sat with his back against the tree thinking. As he was thinking he looked up to see his brother Miroku getting slapped for the hundredth time by Sango. His brother had a tendency of having a wondering hand. (Jinx: that sure dose sound like Miroku................that could be because it is him sigh I'm an idiot) He himself had told him that he should keep his hands to himself and not touch any of the women in the tribe, but he couldn't say anything about his captive. She, although, had been able to contain his brothers wondering hands and beat him senseless very time he tried to grope her. It has been six month's since he captured her and he had the responsibility of providing for her well being.

It was well know that if you touched a captive it was your responsibility to take care of them and he wanted no part of it. He didn't want to feel responsible for taking care of anybody because if they died it was because you forgot to feed them failed to protect them and you were at fault, so he never touched them, he had always refused to aid them in any way to prevent him for taking responsibility. Maybe that is what his father had meant when he said he needed responsibility. He sighed deeply in thought.

Miroku now looked at his brother and decided to go speak with him. Miroku was the tribe Shaman, a spiritual leader, although he and Inuyasha were not truly brothers by blood, they were in a sense brother's because they had grown up together. His father had died when he was very young and his mother died at childbirth. So when he was left alone Inutaisho had taken him in and raised him as his own. He and Inuyasha could be seen running around together and acting exactly like brothers. For this reason he felt a certain closeness to the hanyou and he could feel something was bothering him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asked Miroku. "Miroku won't you ever learn not to grope Sango, if you stopped then maybe she wouldn't beat the crap outta you." Miroku smiled one of his trademark smiles and said "Ha, but it was worth the pain." All Inuyasha could do was shake his head in defeat. He will never learn and there was nothing he could do. (Jinx: wouldn't have him any other way either giggle)

Miroku had a thought as he spoke to his brother, "hey Inuyasha, are you ready for tonight?" Inuyasha looked at him with a confused look; he had no idea what he was talking about. Seeing the confusion on his brothers face he continued "Umm, you were suppose to do the dance for the going away" Inuyasha face went horrid he had totally forgotten that he would have to dance for the going away. He would always dance to go south and his brother would always dance to go north. (Jinx: what about east and west? thinksoh I know! hands Cindy a dancing pole you do west and I'll do east. Cindy: no. Jinx: do you want to do east instead? Cindy: sigh)

A look of disgust fell over Inuyasha's face; he remembered why he had to dance ever since his father refused to do it anymore he had been stuck with it. Albeit it was only once a year but he hated it just the same. Miroku found the expression priceless because he had gotten his brother out of his current funk. "Man, don't tell me that the dance is tonight!" said Inuyasha with a whine. Miroku just put on the biggest smile he could and said "Yep, its tonight!" Inuyasha just groaned he didn't want to do it but he had to. They had to give thanks to the gods before they left to make sure that the trip to the south went well. He thought it was a waste of time personally because what got them there safely each year were all the preparations that were made before they left. Even though it wouldn't hurt just to give thanks, in cases something happened along the way.

He got up and started to go into the forest when Miroku stopped him "where are you going Inuyasha? You have to get ready for the ceremony," Inuyasha stopped and turned around and replied in a grumpy voice, "I'm just going for a walk I will be back in plenty of time for you to help me into the costume." He really needed the help because the damn thing weighed a ton, plus he had to wear that red paint that when left on for too long always caused him a rash for several weeks afterwards. He was determined to not let that happen again, once was enough! (Jinx: damn straight!)

As he entered into the forest he caught the sent of Jasmine. He had never before smelt something so pleasing and so calming before in his life. Not even Kikyou scent had this affect on him, her scent was of medicine and herbs, he had to get used to it first, because it always made his nose hurt. He decided to follow this alluring scent to see where it came from.

Kagome had been wondering around for at least a couple of hours. She had no idea where she was or as a matter of fact where her family was. She was starting to panic when she spotted what look like a little boy wondering through the forest. Relieved that no one would let such a young boy be in the forest by himself, especially at night, she would ask his parents were the village was. So she slowly started making her way to where the boy was when suddenly she heard a cry for help. When she looked up she noticed that there was a bear chasing after the boy. She had to do something to protect the boy or else the bear would kill him. Looking around she quickly picked up a rather large stick and started running towards the bear to try and get its attention, she threw the stick at the bear hitting it on the nose. Well the plan worked, the bear had left the small boy to come after her.

As she turned around trying to get away from the bear she noticed that the boy had headed back to what she thought was a village in the distance. But her main priority right now was to get rid of this bear. He was fast and soon he would catch up with her. The bear was still chasing the girl as she ran through the forest, as he got closer to her he took his claw and took a swipe which landed on her right leg as he brought her down. Letting out a shrieking scream in pain she crumpled on the ground. The bear stood on his hind legs ready to attack when someone yelled out behind her and attacked the bear. She fell into unconscious instantly not seeing whom her savior was.

While Inuyasha was following his nose to that wonderful scent that so captivated him he heard the cry of the child in the distance. He started running towards the cries and upon entering the clearing he saw that a girl dressed in strange clothes was running away from a bear. She must have gotten his attention away from the child he heard earlier. But the bear had caught up to her and with a swipe of his claws he cut her right leg and she let out a ear shattering scream that he had to lower his ears to keep them from hurting. With her on the ground the bear reared on his hind leg getting ready to kill the girl. He jumped into the air and cried "Iron revere sole stealer" cutting the bear in half, killing it instantly. He turned around to look at the girl when he noticed that the scent he was chasing was coming from her. Her scent was so intoxicating; he was so focused on her scent that he almost didn't pick up the scent of her blood. He looked down and saw her bleeding leg; he cut a piece of his shirt off so he could bandage her wound. Then he gently raised her in his arms and carried her bridle style back to the tribe. Never thinking that he was now responsible for her safety and well being, (Jinx: so are you saying that if he touches this holds up box that'd he be responsible for it now? Cindy: shakes head in embarrassment)

Miroku was busy getting Inuyasha costume ready for the ceremony that he almost missed Inutaisho return to the village. He greeted his father and asked how his trip had gone. Then he saw the elder straighten and sniff the air. "What is it, father?" Miroku asked, "I smell blood, human blood and it's coming this way" He turned in the direction that the elder was staring in when he saw Inuyasha emerge from the forest with a strange female in his arms unconscious. "Inuyasha what happened?" Inutaisho asked. As Inuyasha laid the girl on the ground he proceeded to tell his father what had happened in the forest. The elder was shocked to say the least that the girl had risked her life in order to save one of the tribe's children. He was very grateful for her courage and as he looked down at her his eyes got wide, he realized that she was wearing the strange clothing that Kaede had told him about.

He got a smirk on his face and looked up at his son and said, "Well since you saved her you get to keep her, she is your responsibility." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with understanding. How could he had been so stupid and touch her. He looked upon her sleeping form with her wonderful scent reaching his nose. He couldn't be angry since he loved her scent. 'Wait a minute; I couldn't have just thought that! I can't love her! Damn!!' (Jinx: evil laughter Cindy: Jinx sigh)

His father watched with interest as his son's facial expression changed for calm and cool to surprise and disgust. Yep he diffidently has feelings for the girl. "Well Inuyasha you better tend to her wounds or she might die" with that Inutaisho turned around and left to go and get some much needed rest. Inuyasha sigh and turned to Miroku "could you please go down to Kikyou and ask her for some bandages and salve for her wounds and don't tell her about the girl" Miroku turns to Inuyasha with a puzzled look on his face and says "why not?" Inuyasha sigh and explains that he wanted to tell her so she wouldn't have to hear it from anybody else. "Well if you are that concerned about it then you should go and get the bandages and salve," said Miroku in a huff. Inuyasha thought for a few minutes and asked, "Where's Sango?" "She is moving your costume over to the ceremony area, why?" Inuyasha heavily sighed, "No you go get the bandages and salve I am not about to trust you with her and your roaming hands". Miroku looked hurt at his brother's remark but turned around and left to go and get the much-needed items.

Inuyasha moved the girl into the tepee that he shared with Miroku and Sango and settled her on some blankets. He checked her over to make sure she was not injured anywhere else; aside from her shivering he saw no other wounds. He jumped when she moved her small hand and made contact on his bare feet. She was cold. He took off his shirt, which he didn't need because the cold never bothered him and draped it over her shivering body. She immediately stopped shivering when the warmth of his shirt wrapped itself around her.

He sat next to her, looking deeply into her face and taking in her scent. He noticed the gentle rise of her breast as she breathed deeply. Her hair was as black as the night itself, her lips were pink and full, she had a small waist. Her shirt stopped short of covering her stomach and her skin was the white and silky to the touch. Her scent was that of Jasmine and it held no other smells of the invaders village like Sango had when she was first captured. No one has ever had this affect on him, not even Kikyou. He just sat there looking at her sleeping form. (Jinx: sniffle. Cindy: Jinx are you ok? Jinx: it's just so beautiful sob Cindy: oh my god)

Miroku came into the tepee with the bandages and salve. He gave an evil grin at his brother while saying "Had a change of heart did you?" Inuyasha just glared at him and took the bandages from him and started dressing the girl's wounds. He was careful to clean, apply the salve and dress the wound. Once he was done he looked down at his work and smiled inwardly, he then stood and motioned Miroku out of the tepee. "We have to go and get ready for the ceremony". Miroku looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I could stay with her to make sure nothing happens to her." Inuyasha looked like he was about to kill his brother, "and who would protect her from your wondering hands?" he practically yelled at him. "You are not staying here with her, you are coming with me." Miroku knew that tone of voice and he knew that his brother would not let him stay with the girl. So with a hung head he followed Inuyasha to the ceremonial area and helped him get dressed for the event.

Jinx: giggle

Cindy: what are you giggling about?

Jinx: nothing hides paper

Cindy: what was that?

Jinx: nothing

Cindy: you were reading lemons again weren't you?

Jinx:...............maybe.....................

Cindy: sigh


	4. Chapter 4

Mike: so your saying because I live here I have to help out with the editing too sigh

Jinx: yeah, that's what I said you got a problem with it monkey man! Huh, huh, do ya do ya!!

Mike: maybe I do

Jinx: bring it on! jumps on Mike

Cindy: shakes head in embarrassment

Chapter 4

Kagome began to waken, 'I feel warm and my leg doesn't hurt any more'. She began to open her eyes and found that she was lying on a whole bunch of blankets and that she was in some kind of tent. 'I wonder were I am?' she slowly started to sit up, holding her head to keep things from spinning. Then off in the distance she heard the sounds of Ashiko playing. A slow and even beat that meant that there was a ceremony going on, 'Are they performing the revealing ceremony without me?' She thought as she started to get up on her feet, she slowly rose to her feet to see if her legs would support her body. When she was sure that her legs wouldn't give out she made her way to the opening in the tent. (Mike: god, Jinx did you have to hit me so hard! Jinx: you're just a wussy! Mike: am not! Jinx: are too! Cindy: maybe you should bit her again mike. Mike: not a bad idea)

Once outside she turned her head to the right and noticed a big open fire blazing in the clearing. There were many people there, oddly enough they were dressed in traditional Indian clothing, 'I wonder why they are wearing those?' she thought dryly to herself. Then she saw the dancers, going around the fire as if in a trance. She stood rooted to the ground not moving an inch. One person had caught her eye, he was dancing around the fire leaping with such grace and that it was memorizing. She could only see parts of him, his body was lean and muscular, well formed abs and chiseled chest. His muscle rippled as he leaped, twisting to perform the aerial dance to perfection. His hair was as sliver as the new moon. There was something on top of his head that she couldn't quite see what it was, his skin looked liked he had been burned from staying out in the sun for way too long. In other words he took her breath away. She stood in the shadows hoping that she would go undetected by anyone. What she didn't know was that someone had turned around and spotted her the moment she had come out of the tepee.

She stood there and watched as the ceremony ended with the object of her desirer standing in front of the fire saying something she couldn't hear. Then the drums stopped and everyone started to disburse. The silver haired man started to pull off his headgear and that's when she noticed that he had two cute little dog-ears on top of his head and his eyes were as golden as the sun. They were breath taking. She noticed another man approaching him to help him with the ceremonial dress, she saw him lean in and whisper something to him. The silver haired man became livid and turned around to stare directly at her. She thought that with the cover of night that no one would be able to see her but she was wrong, he saw her standing there and there eyes locked together. She started to panic and tried to get into the forest before any of them caught her. But before she could make it into the forest, he appeared right in front of her blocking her path. (Jinx: pouts while holding arm Mike you know you deserved it! Cindy: sigh mike I wasn't being serious)

"And were do you think you're going?" she looked at him with confusion. She understood that he was speaking the Cherokee language but she was too scared to answer him. The look on the girls face began to frustrate Inuyasha. He forgot that probably she could not speak his language. Sango couldn't at first but she started learning it since she has been with the tribe. He rubbed his hands through his hair and stared straight at her. He started walking towards her and she started taking steps backwards trying to get away from him. With amazing speed he scooped her up and brought her back to the tepee and placed her back on the blankets and left. She sat there staring at his back as he retreated back out the door. 'That was weird' she thought to herself as she sat on the blankets in silence.

Inuyasha went back to the ceremonial area and found Miroku; he asked him if he could get Sango to go into the tepee to talk to the girl. Miroku went off in search of her to relay the message. Inuyasha hurried back to the tepee to find the girl trying to leave again. When she looked up she spotted him at the entrance and immediately sat back down. "Welcome" he looked at her for a minute before continuing. "What is your name?" she did not respond to his question. Then he turned and saw Sango come into the tepee and quickly told her what he wanted her to do. She nodded and walked towards Kagome. "Hi, my name is Sango, what's yours?" Kagome eyes widen she spoke her language. "Hi, my name is Kagome" the girl responded and looked to where Inuyasha was standing. She looked back at Sango and asked "please tell me where I am, I have to find my mother and grandfather" Sango looked from her to Inuyasha and tried to answer the girl and not piss off the Indian population in the process. "You are in the Indian village of Inutaisho." Kagome eyes widen to this information. She was nowhere near her grandfather's village, which was Pawnee. "Do you know where Atchison is?" Sango looked at her strangely and turned to Inuyasha and asked him her question. He shakes his head and lifted his shoulders as in 'I don't know' answer. "I'm sorry but we don't know of a tribe called Atchison."

Horror started settling in on Kagome. She sat there trying to think when Sango put her hand on her shoulder and gently said. "Kagome why don't you lay down and rest, you have been though a lot today and it looks like you need it. We can talk in the morning and maybe figure something out alright?" Kagome nodded her agreement, she was tired and her head hurt, maybe in the morning they could help her find her family. She laid back down and pulled the shirt that had been covering her earlier and fell quickly asleep.

Sango and Inuyasha walked outside after the girl had fallen asleep. "She's looking for her family," she told Inuyasha, "well she can't go to them, and she has to travel with us now." Sango looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "She sounds confused, like she is out of place here. Her clothes are different from the ones the settlers wear too. I have never seen articles like these before." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment "I will need your help to get her ready in the morning to move with the tribe. I will try to find something more suitable for her to wear. What she has on now will not protect her with the cold days coming." Sango nodded her agreement and then went inside the tepee and laid down next to Kagome and fell asleep. (Mike: glares at jinx you should maybe try taking some advice from Sango here! Jinx: sticks tongue out Cindy: he's right you know. Jinx: what are you all ganging up on me now?)

Inuyasha walked over to the side of the tepee where he had put a vase with water and started washing the paint off his skin. He could feel it starting to itch and he needed to get it off before it caused the rash. Once he was cleaned and dried off he went inside the tepee and laid down near Kagome. He new that it was going to be one of those nights where sleep would elude him, making him stay awake all night. But tonight, no sooner had he lain down than the girls wonderful scent hit his nose and he was out like a light. He didn't even hear when Miroku came in and laid down next to Sango.

The next day Kagome was awaken by someone poking her in the ribs. (Mike: ahem sound familiar? Jinx: What!? Cindy: I know that's how you wake him up!) She rolled over and said "one more minute mom, then I'll get up" Inuyasha laughed at her and poked her again this time a little harder. She sat up with such speed that it knocked him on his butt. He glared at her and then said "Oi, good morning" she looked at him with a blank expression on her face and he continued. "How are you?" still no answer. He sighed with frustrated that she couldn't understand him so he got up and left the tepee. 'Now that was weird, he was actually trying to be nice to me. Not at all like last night, he had stared at me with such angry eyes. Maybe he was mad at me for trying to leave. That's it, I guess I should apologize to him for doing that and maybe answer him in his language, it might make things a little easier.'

She started to get up and then quickly sat back down, her leg had gone numb and wouldn't support her weight. Sango came in shortly after that and looked at her with concern. "What's wrong Kagome? Does your leg bother you?" Kagome looked up into the other woman eyes and smiled "No Sango it doesn't hurt, it just fell asleep on me so I'm rubbing it to make the feeling come back into it." Sango started to laugh and helped the girl up get up on her feet as she lead her out of the tepee. "Kagome, the tribe is getting ready to move to its winter location. I need you to stay here and stay out of the way. When I come back we can talk about where your family is all right?" Kagome looked at her and smiled happily she nodded her agreement to her request. Then Sango turned around slowly and left the girl sitting on a rock in front of the tepee, 'too bad Kagome will never see her family again she is a captive like me with no choice but to travel with the tribe.' She thought, as she got busy doing her chores before they were ready to leave.

Inuyasha had been really busy that morning; he had procured new clothing for the girl along with some shoes that will keep her warm. 'I will give them to her later, right now we don't have the time for her to change into them plus Sango is not there to help her'. He was currently busy packing the packhorses with all of their belongings. The only things left to pack was his stuff because Miroku had packed his earlier. He walked up to the tepee and went inside it as he scanned everything that was left inside it, he quickly grabbed everything that was on the ground along with a bag and walked back out. He saw the girl sitting on the rock and went over to her; he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along with him. Kagome was totally confused she didn't know where this guy with the cute ears was taking her when he suddenly stopped. Inuyasha knew she wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying so when he spoke to her he used hand jesters to get his point across to Kagome that he wanted her to pack the bag. After showing her once she got the idea and started packing the pack, extremely please with himself for getting her to understand him so well he tackled the task of taking down the tepee and packing it up.

He took out the middle pole and then the remaining seven poles. He took them to the forest edge and put the poles down there. He needed to get the 14 buffalo hides that made the outside of the tepee folded and packed. When he turned and walked back to where the tepee stood he noticed that Kagome was trying to straighten out the hides. He was amazed he didn't think she could be useful without being told to do something. He quickly ran over to her and showed her what she needed to do. The hides were way too heavy to move all together so he showed her how to untie them into two per strip and then roll them up. Together they took them apart, rolled them all, and packed them on the horses.

Kagome stood there watching Inuyasha as he packed the horses with the hides. It was so cute how he tried to get her to understand his request. She still had not told him that she could speak his language; she was having too much fun having him fumble around trying to find the words to speak to her. She was so busy watching him that she did not notice Miroku approach her from behind. The only thing she felt was the slight rubbing on her rear when she screamed "Kyaaaaaaa!!!!" and turned around quickly slapping Miroku in the face. Then she proceeded to give the man a piece of her mind.

'Boy I can't believe how easy it was to get Kagome to help me break down the tepee. It would have taken me another hour to do it by myself. She is a lot stronger than she appears.' Inuyasha was so engrossed in his train of thought that the only indication that Kagome was in danger was her scream. He quickly rounded the horses and he saw Miroku on the ground holding his cheek with a very pissed off Kagome yelling at him at the top of her lungs with words he could not understand. But he knew what he must have done judging by how red faced the girl was, he stalked over to his brother and picked him up by the shirt shaking him for all he was worth. "Don't you ever and I mean ever lay a hand on Kagome, or any other female in this tribe! Do you hear me! If I ever catch you doing that again there will be nothing on this earth that would stop me from killing you. I could care less what you do with Sango but this one is off limits. Do I make my self clear?" Miroku glared at his bother and said "My, My consider me thoroughly chastised. It will never happen again." Said Miroku trying to clam the infuriated hanyou "It better not" growled Inuyasha as he let go of his brother and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Kagome saw her protector grab Miroku, as he was called and gave him a thorough tongue-lashing. She understood what he was saying, 'so this was his brother, boy they are nothing alike. I have to ask Sango about this later.' She thought as she continued to watch the brothers go at it. Just then she saw Inuyasha let Miroku go and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the arm and led her toward the horses. He pointed to the horse in front of her and said, "sit" and pointed at the horses back. She looked at her feet moving them from side to side. She had never ridden a horse before, but before she could utter a word she felt two strong hands grab her around her waist and lifted her onto the horses back. She grabbed a hand full of hair from the horse's mane and held on for dear life. Inuyasha then took the horses reins and lead the horse along with the packhorse to the rest of the tribe. Miroku followed behind with the rest of the packhorses and a rider less horse that he had for Sango. Sango found them with the packhorses and ran up to them as she got on the rider less horse that Miroku held by the reins. Once she was on she looked at the scared girl that was sitting next to her on her horse she smiled and then said, "You have never ridden a horse before have you?" Kagome shook her head no, Sango laughed and then said in a cheerful voice, "all you have to do is hold on to the horses mane like you are doing and use your knees to steady yourself on the horse. Rock with him when he starts to move and you should be o.k." Inuyasha heard the exchange between the two girls and asked Sango what was wrong. "Oh nothing, she has never ridden a horse before" horror showed on Inuyasha face as he thought, 'she doesn't know how to ride, fuck, this is going to be one very long trip if I'm forced to ride with her all day' suddenly a nice warm feeling started settling in on Inuyasha body, making him feel warm all over. 'Shit what is with me? I actually got excited thinking about riding all day with the wench' he started to emit a low growl from deep in his throat. It was time to join the tribe for the move south.

Mike: whoa whoo!!

Jinx: what are you doing?

Mike: nothing!

Jinx: you're doing something?

Cindy: I think he's reading lemons?

Mike:nervous laughter

Jinx: lemons you and I don't want to read.

Cindy: I agree walks away with jinx

Mike: what!?

Hi everyone! I hope that you are enjoying the story. But sadly I might not post any more chapters if no one will review and tell me if they like it or hate it. I don't know how to improve if you don't let me know. It's my first fan fic and I did it as a favor to a friend. But unless I get some reviews I will quit posting. So this is your chance to tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I will post another chapter once I get 5 reviews. So its all up to you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am posting this chapter because I got some reviews for the story:

Lyn and Windmagelita hey guys would have emailed you but you didn't give me an email address but I wanted to say thanks for the reviews.

Inutashio I sent you an email. Again I wanted to say thanks for reviewing.

Jinx: so.......chapter 5. sigh

Mike: Yeah sigh

Cindy: what's up with you guys?

Jinx: Mike's being a butt!

Mike: Jinx is being a booger!

Jinx: giggle booger

Cindy: sigh

Chapter 5

Kagome sat on top of her horse as Inuyasha lead the horses to the main group of the tribe. Upon stopping the horses he gave his reins over to Miroku saying that he had to speak to his father before they headed out. In a flash she saw him bounding towards the middle of the tribe in search of his father. Kagome took this opportunity to talk to Sango, "Hey Sango, you are not a Cherokee Indian are you?" Sango was taken back by her question but replied, "No, I'm not. How did you know?" Kagome looked downcast and answered. "I noticed that you don't speak as well as they do, like you just learned their language recently" she looked up into the girls eyes, Sango sigh and said "I was captured during a raid on our village, Miroku saved me from getting killed and now I have been with him for over six month. They say that if they touch you they are responsible for your well-being and safety. Miroku has done this very well but he has a wondering hand that just pisses me off to no end." Kagome laughed at this "Yeah I know I have already been introduced to it." Sango gave Kagome a look of pure horror as she continued "But, the guy with the white hair, Inuyasha I think his name is, almost beat the living crap outta him." Sango laughed at this, Inuyasha has never taken an interest in stopping Miroku before. But now that he has to be responsible for Kagome he has taken that to a whole new level.

Kagome had a thought in her mind she didn't want to ask this question but she had no choice. "Sango, what year is this?" Sango looked at her strangely and replied, "The year is 1604, why?" Kagome face turned white as a ghost, '1604, I have gone back four hundred years into the past.' Kagome sat there trying to digest everything that has happened to her then she looked at Sango with watery eyes and said, "They aren't going to help me find my mother are they?" asked Kagome as tears started to run down her cheek. "No" was Sango's only reply.

Kagome sat there on her horse wondering what she was going to do. She didn't know how she got here and her family was 400 years in the future. 'That well, it must have brought me here, it must be magic or something, and when I fell in it brought me hear to the past, that's it; that has to be the answer. The only way for me to get home will be for me to get back to the well.' She looked around trying to find something that she could recognize that would lead her back to the well but nothing seemed familiar to her, 'Yea like I'm going to be able to go back to the well! I have no idea where I am.' She sighed and remained quite. Sango looked at her friend with sad eyes, 'poor Kagome, now she knows she is a captive like me. I hope she doesn't try anything stupid, Inuyasha would kill her if she tried to run from him again.' (Mike: I've tried that with Jinx, you barley make it out the door! Jinx: I let you go out the door! Mike: yeah when you need to take me somewhere! Cindy: god you two act like your married)

Inuyasha was searching for his father among the sea of bodies. After about five minutes he spotted him in the center of some elders. He waited until his father had finished before he approached him. "Hey dad" Inutaisho turned to see his son coming towards him, 'oh no I'm not in the mood to argue with him today' thought his father dryly. "Hey dad you know that responsibility you gave me, well she can't ride a horse," he said with a pissed off tone. 'Uh oh this is not going to go good for him if he starts complaining about the girl' thought his father to himself. Inuyasha had just reached his father and stood there not wanting to look at his father when he said "Well, I was wondering if I could leave the group for a while and go teach her how to ride." Inuyasha was looking at the ground moving his feet back and forth waiting for his father to reply to his question. He had no desire to look at the elder man in the face if he decided that the riding lesson had to wait. He was prepared to argue the point with him if he had to.

The request that Inuyasha made caught Inutaisho by surprise. He was expecting his son to rant and rave about the girl and how he was not going to teach her anything. But instead he asked for permission to do just that and was worried, by the look on his son's face, of being turned down. Well this was a nice turn of events. "Well if you think you can teach her then by all means take the time. We have enough protectors for the tribe for now, so I see no reason why you couldn't" this statement made Inuyasha very happy and Inutaisho saw that gleam in his son's eyes. "Just make sure that you catch up with us on the second day," his father said with a smirk on his face. "O.K. dad we will," he turned around and made his way back to where his Kagome and the others were. 'Wait a minute since when is she my Kagome, since the minute you set eyes on her', said the little voice inside his head. 'Get outta of my head I don't need you to telling me what to fucking think,' 'ah but you do like the girl don't you?' Inuyasha was so irritated with himself that he didn't hear that Kikyou was speaking to him.

"Inuyasha, didn't you hear me?" he quickly snapped out of his daze and answered her "No I didn't I was thinking about something else," well that wasn't an absolute lie now was it. "I said where did you go last night? I waited for you to come by but you never did." Kikyou had a pissed off look on her face as she stared at the hanyou waiting for an answer. "Kikyou, we need to talk," Inuyasha had a very serious expression on his face so she turned and walked over to her bags and sat on one of them. Inuyasha followed her and sat right in front of her looking directly into her big brown eyes. Taking a deep breath he began, "Kikyou I want to tell you something before you hear about it from someone else." She looked at him with a blank expression on her face. He proceeded to tell her about finding Kagome, what she had done to save the child and that he had saved her life then brought her back to the village. Kikyou's eyes widen at his last statement.

"You touched her! You know what happens if you touch her!" Inuyasha ears flatten on top of his head to prevent them from getting hurt from her yelling and looked down at his hands. "Yes, I know what happens; father already told me that I am responsible for her. I didn't have a chance to ask Miroku to take the blame for having her with the tribe. Father spotted me coming out of the forest with her in my arms." Kikyou was very angry now "Why couldn't you just leave her in the forest then?" Inuyasha eyes widen, 'I can't believe she just said that.' He squared his shoulders and said, "Kikyou you know full well that I couldn't do that. She had risked her life to save a child from this tribe. Tribal customs dictate that I would have to make sure that she survived. She was wounded pretty badly." He said that last in a very low voice. "If she was wounded that badly then why didn't anyone come to get me? I am the tribal medicine woman am I not?" Kikyou stated harshly. (Mike: yeah but she's a big time bitch!) Inuyasha cringed at the remark made by her before he answered her question. "Father wanted me to treat her wounds, he said that since I was responsible for her being there then I could tend to her wounds and no one was to touch her but me." 'Well it was what he said. Just a little over exaggerated to fit this situation' he thought to himself.

Kikyou was thinking rapidly, 'he has just ruined all of my plans, now he has other responsibilities and he is taking them very seriously. I would have to get rid of this girl as soon as possible' she thought with and evil smirk. She would have to get in contact with her friends and have it taken care of. "Well Inuyasha that will explain why I didn't see you last night. When will I get to see you again?" Kikyou didn't want to relinquish her control over him just yet. She had to get him to come back so that the spell that she was casting on him could be completed. Without it he would realize what was happening.

Inuyasha had to choose his words carefully he didn't want to get her pissed off and not tend to the tribes needs. "I don't know, I have an errand to run for my father first and it's going to take me about two days, so after I get back I guess." He said with a somber tone to his voice. "Well I guess I will see you when you get back," Kikyou got up and started packing her horse for the journey. Leaving a very irritated hanyou behind.

As soon as Inuyasha had left Kikyou turned around and walked straight into the forest. She walked until she was out of hearing range of the tribe and then she whistled. She waited and whistled again, this time there was a reply whistle. She waited as a cloud of dust came to a stop in front of her.

There stood Kouga the chief of the wolf tribe from the other side of the mountain. He approached her with a smirk on his face as he reached over and embraced her in his strong arms; he gave her a long and passionate kiss, which she did not pull away from. She stood in Kouga's embrace until he let go of her and then he stared into her dark brown eyes, "What is it my love? I thought we were going to meet in a day's time?" Kikyou looked into his soft blue eyes and said, "We have a problem, it seems that Inuyasha has taken a captive and he is taking his responsibility very seriously." (Jinx: maybe you should learn a thing or two from him MIKE. Mike: stuffs to-do list in mouth what!? Cindy: HEY! That was my to-do list!)

"What do I care what dog turd does?" said Kouga in a very angry voice. Kikyou rolled her eyes and continued, "If Inuyasha takes this duty too seriously all of our plans will be for nothing. All of your attacks on the invaders village and every effort we made to make it look like Inutaisho tribe did it would be wasted if I can't complete my spell on Inuyasha. He has been the key in all of this. He hasn't remembered a thing about helping us get rid of the invaders, with him being the only one that the survivors see attack their settlement they will come after Inutaisho tribe to get to him. The spell puts him under my control and if he is not under my control then all of our plans to take over this territory will be in vain."

Kouga looked at her for a few minutes then he sighed as he said, "What do you want me to do?" He knew that Kikyou was right without Inuyasha under her spell all of their efforts will be for nothing. Kikyou eyes sparkled evilly and stated, "I want you to kill the girl." Kouga smiled as he leaned down kissed his woman once again and when they separated he took off into the night. 'I will not have that wench ruin everything that I have planned for so long. I will rule this territory along with Kouga, if it's the last thing I do" she turned around and headed back to the tribe.

Off in the forest a lone figure stood watching as the young girl and her friend were speaking to one another. 'Hmm, I have to get her away from Inuyasha for a while. Her aura is amazing I have yet to see the like in anyone before. But there is something more about her, something that has been kept sealed for years, for this spell is powerful and I'm afraid that I might not be able to break it.' She pondered this thought for a while, then she came to a conclusion, 'well if I can't fully break this spell maybe I can weaken it to allow the girl to break it herself. Now to get her away from the tribe and Inuyasha before he's returns.'

She turned to the small flea sitting on her shoulder and spoke to him. "Myoga, I want ye to go down there and cause a disturbance to allow the horse that is holding the strange girl to leave the tribal area. Before ye do make sure that the horse understands what is going to happen and tell him to take the girl to the river. Make sure that he does not let her fall off as he is leaving because I don't think she can ride very well. Do ye understand what ye need to do?" said the old woman. "Yes my lady, I do understand what needs to be done." Myoga left and bounded down to the horse that held the strange girl. Climbing into the horse's ear he quickly proceeded to tell him what was about to happen. He told the horse when he felt the reins loosen to bolt with the girl to the river making sure he didn't loose the girl in the process. The horse gently nodded his head in understanding and got ready.

Myoga then proceeded to the other horse that held Sango. He talked to it in much the same way as the other horse. The horse agreed to help and got ready. After a few minutes he signals Sango's horse to proceed. The horse bolted, and then reared on his hind legs going crazy with Sango still on top of him holding on for dear life. The horse continued this until Miroku released the reins of Inuyasha horse and gave his full attention to the horse that Sango was currently on.

Kagome looked on in horror as the horse Sango was sitting on started bucking and standing up on it rear legs, clearly not happy about something. She saw as Miroku released the reins of her horse and tried to clam the one that Sango was currently on. Then her horse started moving on his own as she held on for dear life. She had no idea where the horse was going but without the reins she couldn't even begin to stop him. So she just rode and tried to stay on as best she could. The horse made its way out of the tribal area and started going in a faster pace toward the river. Making sure that the female that was riding him did not slip off or hurt her self. All the while no one noticed or sensed the figure that was following the girl on horseback. (Jinx: Spooky! shifty eyes Mike and Cindy: sigh)

Back at the tribal area Miroku finally got Sango's horse under control when Inuyasha came barreling in to see what had happened. Miroku quickly explained that Sango's horse had bolted and reared but was now clam again. Inuyasha looked around and asked Miroku where Kagome was. He started to turn and indicate the she was still sitting on the horse behind him when he noticed that the horse was gone. He looked at his brother's face in horror as he said, "I don't know were she is, I had to let go of the reins to help Sango get control over her horse. I didn't think that the horse would walk away with her" Inuyasha face turned pale white if that was even possible. "You mean to tell me that she is still on the horse with no reins?" said a shocked Inuyasha.

The only thing Miroku could do was nod his head yes. "I'm going after her, you will proceed with the rest of the tribe to the winter land, and I will follow as soon as I have caught up with the girl and the horse. Don't expect me for a couple of days; I want to teach her how to ride to prevent this from happening again." Miroku nodded his understanding and Inuyasha took off into the forest following the girl's scent. Miroku turned his gaze toward Sango, who was still kind of shook up from her ordeal and smiled one of his trademark smiles at her. Full understanding of that smile came to her and she slowly looked away and started shaking her head, muttering 'pervert' under her breath.

The horse that Kagome was riding on slowly came to a halt at the river. She looked around at the beautiful landscape and thought 'this is the most amazing place I have ever seen. It is so beautiful and quite here. I have never been to a place like this. I feel so right at home. Like I've been here before'. She just let the sun hit her in the face for a little while and then decided to get off the horse in cases he decided to bolt again. She knew someone would be coming to look for her soon.

She carefully slid down off the horses back and went around the front and grabbed the reins to prevent the horse from leaving. She gently reached a hand up and caressed the horse's ear with her hand as she quietly spoke to it. "Why did you bring me here? Um, I know you can understand me so don't try to shy away from me." The horse tried pulling away but the girl held him fast with great strength. The horse gently lowered his head in shame and nuzzled her under her chin in a silent apology for taking her here. She rubbed his ears as in apology accepted and then turned around to look at the river with all its beauty. (Mike: uh... Jinx: what are you dumbfounded? Mike: uh.... Jinx: oh wait you'd have to be smart first to be dumbfounded. Mike: hits Jinx Cindy: you people drive me nuts)

The lone figure that had been following the girl had come to rest near a tree. He watched as the girl climbed off the horse and started scratching its ear. He had an arrow locked into his bow and was taking aim at the girl waiting for the moment when he would finish her off.

The old woman who had been waiting at the river for the girl paused to see what the girl was doing. She had seen her look at her surroundings with such awe and bliss. She then slid off the horse and grabbed the reins tightly in her hands. She was talking to the animal as if the horse could understand what she was saying. She saw the horse nuzzle the young girl under her chin as a sign of apology that she knew all too well from tending to so many in the forest. This amazed the old woman. 'I had no idea that she could speak with the animals. This is very strange indeed.' The old woman did not notice the lone figure in the tree taking aim at the helpless girl. But she did hear the sound of rushing feet that indicated that Inuyasha had caught up with the girl. 'Oh well I guess I will have to get her alone some other time'. She started to turn when she heard the young girls cry and saw her go down with an arrow in her chest. Panic started to settle in on the old woman as she tried to make her way to the poor girl. "Please let her be all right," she muttered on her way to the girl.

Inuyasha was making his way through the forest following the girl's scent. 'The horse seemed to be heading towards the river; maybe I will be able to catch up to her there.' Coming into a clearing he stopped as he saw the girl standing next to the horse holding the reins tightly in her hand. He gave a big sigh, glad that the girl was all right. Then called out to her as he approached. The Kagome turned at the sound of her name being called. As she was turning an arrow hit her in the chest and she let out a scream of agony before passing out on the ground. Inuyasha heard the girl scream as he saw the arrow hit, he bolted to where the girl was lying all the while calling her name. "Kagome! Kagome!"

Mike: I have something to say!

Cindy: and that would be?

Jinx: you're going straight?

Mike: glares at Jinx

Jinx: it was just a question, see the question mark says so points to question mark

Mike: glares harder

Cindy: I think now would be a good time to run.

Jinx: begins to run

Mike: chuckle she is so easy to freak out.

Hi everyone! I posted this chapter in honor of the three people that at least reviewed my story. Please review and let me know what you think. I will post another chapter when I get more reviews. So it's up to you!


	6. Chapter 6

Jinx: something's up? The numbers are all wrong I think this is supposed to be chapter 6?

Mike: maybe it's just you

Jinx: maybe you're just an ASSHOLE!

Cindy: oh good one jinx, 'sigh'

Chapter 6

The lone figure that was in the tree saw when the arrow hit the girl in the chest and his deed was done. The girl was now dead. Even if she wasn't the arrow that he had gotten from Kikyou insured her death. For it would not allow Inuyasha to remove the arrow and the girl will just bleed to death. Kouga smiled at the thought of the girl dying and that mutt face getting what he deserved for interfering with his plans. 'I will rule this land free from the invaders and with Kikyou at my side. Nothing is going to prevent me from achieving this goal.' Kouga then leapt from tree to tree getting away as fast as possible from the enraged hanyou. Because even he knew that if you got him pissed enough he would be a formidable force to be reckon with. He had no desire to get into a fight with him without any backup.

Inuyasha had reached the girl and was staring at her 'no this can't be happening, Why? Why would anyone want to hurt her? She has done nothing wrong. She is new to the tribe and knew nothing of our ways.' He reached down and noticed that she was still breathing and tried to remove the arrow from her chest to treat the wound. When he touched the arrow he screamed a blood-curdling scream and let go of it as it burned his hand. He landed on his butt a few feet away shaking his hand trying to get the sting out of it. (Mike: ouch! Jinx: I'll give you something to say ouch about 'holds up fist' Cindy: now children. Jinx: oh come on Cindy you know you want to knock he's block off sometimes too. Cindy: nope can't say I have.)

At that moment an old woman appeared next to the girl and Inuyasha became enraged. Quickly getting up he got ready to attack the old woman thinking that she had hurt his Kagome. The old woman seeing him quickly came to a stop and said "Inuyasha if ye want to save the girl ye must help me. I can remove the arrow where ye could not. But unless I do so quickly she will die," hearing her words Inuyasha quickly stopped his advance and nodded his head in agreement that he understood what she had said. He allowed her to get closer to the girl. The old woman then went and kneeled next to the Kagome and looked at her wound before speaking.

"Inuyasha I need ye to get some clean water in this," she handed him a small pot so he could gather the water. He quickly took it and headed toward the river. The old woman then turned her attention on the girl and quietly spoke to her. "Young lady, ye must fight to heal thy body ye can do this. If ye do not ye will die." The old women then started chanting a spell, as she did Kagome began to glow a beautiful blue as her aura started to get stronger. The old woman then reached for the arrow and pulled it from the girl's chest. Kagome screamed when it was removed and then fell silent. Inuyasha hearing Kagome scream was at her side in an instant. "What are you doing to her you old hag?" His fists were curled and ready to pound the living daylights out of the old woman who dared hurt his Kagome. The old woman sighed and placed a bandage on Kagome's chest to stop the flow of blood. "Worry ye not Inuyasha I have merely removed the arrow from her chest".

Seeing that the arrow was gone from her chest be breathed a sigh of relief and kneeled next to the girl. He stared at the old woman with curiosity when he spoke. "Who are you old woman? You seem to know my name but I don't know you." The old woman looked up from her work and said, "I am Kaede, I know ye because I know your father Inuyasha." Inuyasha stared at her for a few minutes before he could answer her. "You know my father?" He said with a shocked voice, "Yes, I have known him for many years. I am the medicine woman who lives in this forest. My knowledge is vast and I treat all. Whether it is human, demon, or animal, I care for the life in this forest and all who passes through here." Inuyasha nodded his understanding of this. He had heard his father speak of a powerful medicine woman/spiritual leader who lived in the forest in solitude. He looked at her and said, "Is she going to be all right?" He asked with concern in his golden eyes. Kaede looked at him and said, "It is up to her whether she lives or dies. I have done all I can, now we must wait." They both sat down next to the unconscious girl and waited to see if Kagome will live or die. (Mike: do you think she lives? Jinx: I kn...... Cindy: 'covers Jinx's mouth' she doesn't know anything.)

Kagome started to wake up but she was no longer in the forest by the river. It was black and she couldn't see anything. "Where am I? I heard Inuyasha call my name but when I turned around I felt this pain in my chest." She looked around trying to see were she was but it was still all black. She got up on her feet and slowly started to walk. As she was walking she saw some light off in the distance so she made her way there. By the time she got there she was weak from the journey and her chest hurt even more. What she saw there took her by surprise. There in front of her were two people tied up with something that didn't look like rope. As she approached she noticed that one of the figures started to move and turned her head towards her. She noticed that one figure had a beautiful star on her forehead and her eyes were blue/gray like hers but with a tint of gold in them. She glowed, a bright blue that seemed to indicate great power, a glow that almost blinded her. The other figure had a half moon on her forehead, her hair was the same color as Inuyasha but with black streaks running though it she noticed that this girl was unconscious.

She looked at both figure bewildered. "Who are you?" She asked the girl with the star on her forehead. She seemed to be the most alert of the two. The figure turned her head ever so slightly and said, "I am the part of you that has been sealed here for many years. Please release me so I can help you heal." Kagome eyes widen in surprise she didn't expect to hear this. "You are a part of me?" She asked a little scared of the answer she would get. "Yes, many years ago I was sealed to prevent people from knowing who you really were. I have been waiting to be released. Please release me so I can help you, if you don't we will both die." Kagome walked over to her. She looked at what was binding her and said, "How do I release you? This isn't something that I can cut through or untie." The figure turned her head to look at the girl. "All you have to do is put your hands on the bindings. I will help you free me." Kagome looked at the other figure that laid on the ground and said, "what about her? Do we free her too?" The figure said, "No, not now, it is not her time to be freed. Please hurry our time is running out."

Kagome turned back around and placed her hands on the binding. The binding started glowing and became really bright, then all of a sudden it burst releasing the girl that it had imprisoned for all these years. Once the girl was released she stood up straight and reached for Kagome. "Now we become one again, your memories will start to return once we are united," she touched Kagome on the forehead with two fingers and they both started to glow a pretty blue and began to merge into one being.

Inuyasha was sitting by Kagome looking deep into her face. She seemed to be fighting something or struggling to wake up. He looked on with concern when all of a sudden she started to glow a bright blue. The light that came from her was bright and full of life. It had energy and it engulfed her body fully. Her whole body lifted from the ground as he quickly got to his feet and stared at her in awe. "Kaede! What is happening to her?" Kaede looked at the floating girl and smiled. 'She must have broken the spell that binds her, but I feel that not the entire spell has been broken. There is still one more that she needs to brake.' Kaede then turned her attention to Inuyasha, "She is fine she is trying to heal the wound caused by the arrow. She is a powerful medicine woman."

Inuyasha eyes widen with disbelief, 'how can she be a medicine woman,' he looked at Kaede and said "are you sure about this? She is a stranger to our tribe. She has not shown any signs of power. She has only been with us a day." Kaede soften her eyes as she spoke, "young one, I do know about these things, here I will show you." Kaede slowly started to glow a bright blue just like Kagome, then she reached out and combined her strength with the girls. Kaede saw as the wound in Kagome's chest started to disappear and heal. Then Kagome slowly came to rest on the ground in the same position she was before.

Inuyasha quickly went to her and removed the bandage and sure enough the wound was healed. He looked at Kaede who was now sitting on the ground panting. "Are you all right old woman? You look like crap." Kaede had to laugh at his insult. "I will be all right young one," she saw him bristle as she called him young one then explained. "I call ye young one because ye are young. Once ye have lived as long as I have everyone around ye is young" she noticed that he relaxed a bit but still had his attention on the girl. "Inuyasha she will be alright now. She just needs some rest. I must be going for there are others who need my help." She slowly got up to leave and Inuyasha said, "Thank you for helping her, I am in your debt."

This statement caused her to turn around and look at the young man. She was about to say something but thought better of it; she just turned around and started to leave. She stopped once more because she had one more thing to give him before she left. "Inuyasha, please accept this it will help ye to protect the young girl." When she turned around she had a little kitten sitting in her palms. It meowed and then jumped out of her hands and went to lay down next to Kagome. He looked at her puzzled. "How could this kitten help me protect Kagome?" He asked with confusion in his voice. "Do not judge on appearance Inuyasha, her name is Kirara," she turned to the cat and said, "Kirara please transform," the cat transformed into a larger version of itself with three tails burning and fire on her feet. Kaede looked at Inuyasha's expression and said, "I told ye do not underestimate things, for they never appear the way they truly are. Kirara will help ye protect the girl. Please take good care of her," she turned around and left. (Jinx: do you think she comes back in one piece? Mike: it's not my place to tell Cindy: I don't think she buys it mike.)

Inuyasha looked at the giant cat and said, "Well Kirara, welcome to the tribe."

Mike: ok so because you all think of me as your leader.

Jinx and Cindy humph!

Mike: I am!

Jinx: 'punches Mike'

Mike: OUCH! That hurt, what was that for?

Jinx: if you can't take a tiny little hit from a girl then you can't be the leader.

Cindy: good way of looking at it.

Enjoyed the chapter and remember to REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Mike: sorry Cindy it's just me today 'sigh'

Cindy: that's ok mike you're much better company then Jinx.

Jinx: Hey! I'm still here you know!

Mike and Cindy: Oops!

Chapter 7

Kagome awoke to find that she was not alone and it was getting dark. There was a fire burning on her right side and on her left she found Inuyasha lying next to her. He had his arm around her waist and was snuggled up to her keeping her warm. She looked up into his sleeping face. 'He looks so peaceful just lying there asleep. He is just so cute!' She let out a small giggle. His ears twitched a little before stopping and staying still. She moved his arm just a little so she could get up. This was a hard task in itself because every time she moved away from his grasped he would pull her tighter against him and whisper "MINE!" She eventually got free from his grasp and stood up slowly allowing her legs to get used to her weight again. She was extremely hungry. She hadn't eaten at all the day before. Her memory started to come back to her as her healing/spiritual powers are now merged with her, as a great deal of understanding was revealing itself. She had to have some time to understand it all but first things first. She was hungry and needed food. (Jinx: 'grumbles' Cindy and Mike: it was only a joke we knew you were behind us the whole time.)

She walked over to the horse and looked in the bags it was carrying. She spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows, but no food. She took the bow and arrows and placed them on her back then she turned and started to go into the forest. 'I guess I must go and hunt for food then.' Just then a small kitten came out of the forest and rubbed herself on her leg. She looked down and saw the cute kitten and reached for her. Once she had her in her arms she started to scratch her ear, the kitten started to purr with delight. Kagome giggled a little and said in a whisper, "where did you come from? Do you want to go hunting with me?" She heard the kitten meow as if saying she would go with her. Kagome then placed her on the ground and said, "All right lets go get some food." The kitten meowed happily and went along with the girl.

Kagome did not have to search for very long. By the light of the full moon she spotted several rabbits in a clearing. She took her bow off her shoulder, pulled an arrow from the quiver and locked it in place. She waited for her shot and then let the arrow go as she got two rabbits with one shot. She walked over to them, offered them her apologies for killing them then walked back to camp with dinner in her hand.

Now for the task at hand, 'I have to clean these and then cook them.' Kagome looked at the fire and notice that it was starting to go out. There was a pile of wood near it so she just threw some more on to keep it going. She then walked over to the horse and found a knife in one of the packs. She proceeded to skin the rabbits, careful not to damage the pelts and then went to clean them in the river. Once this was done she looked around the forest for some herbs to cook the rabbit with. She found some big leaves that her mother had told her about that will enable her to cook the rabbits in it's own juices. She went to the river and got the leaves wet to make sure they didn't burn in the fire. Adding the herbs to the rabbit meat she placed them all in the leaf and wrapped them up. She then put them in the fire being careful not to put hot embers on them and let the heat of the fire slowly roast the rabbits. (Jinx: Rabbit? Now that's one of the things I'd like to try one of these days. Mike: not me! Cindy: 'sigh')

She then turned her attention to the pelts and started stretching them; she needed to make sure that they were clean of all blood and muscle. She stopped and stared at what she was doing. 'How do I know about all of this stuff? I've never killed or cleaned a rabbit before. It must be my healing/spiritual powers bringing back some of my memories. This is so confusing!' She shook her head, sighed, and continued to work.

About an hour later Inuyasha started to stir. His nose was picking up this wonderful aroma and it was making his stomach growl. He slowly opened his golden eyes to see where that wonderful aroma was come from. He noticed in an instant that Kagome was no longer lying next to him. He quickly sat up and looked around. He spotted her on the other side of the fire with her back to him. He noticed that the fire was going pretty good and that there was food being cooked somewhere in there. His eyes flashed with anger. 'Who the fuck went hunting for her, I am the only one that is suppose to provide for her.' He got up and walked slowly towards the girl. He noticed that she was stretching a rabbit pelt and was making sure it was clean. This made him even more enraged. He took another step forward and was standing behind the girl glaring at her. (Mike: so your telling me that if I don't ... Jinx: would you just shut up! Cindy: what are you guys talking about? Jinx: I don't know I just wanted to yell at him.)

Kagome felt eyes on her back and stopped what she was doing as she slowly turned her head around. What she saw was a very angry Inuyasha. She automatically turned fully around and scooted away from him. Inuyasha saw her reaction and said, "Who the FUCK went hunting for you when I was asleep?" She stared at him confused for a minute and was about to answer him when all of a sudden he had leapt putting his hand around her throat as he pinned her to the ground. Her eyes went wide with shock. She tried to get free from his grasp but couldn't. He asked again "Who went fucking hunting for you when I was asleep? That's my job to provide for you, no one else's." Kagome tried to answer him but couldn't she saw his eyes turn red and she was scared. The only thing she could do was whimper at him with a small bark.

Inuyasha's eyes turned back to their original golden color as he stared at the girl that he held in his grasp. 'Had she just spoke inu youkai language to me?' He heard another whimper and same small bark.

: Pack female sorry:

Was all he heard, he realized what he was doing and released her from his grasp. She lay on the ground crying holding her neck. He gently picked her up in his arms and tried to clam the scared girl as he rubbed her back in small circles. All the while speaking to her in Inu youkai language,

: Pack female forgiven, Beta male not mad:

Was all he said to her, she seemed to understand because she quieted down. After a few minutes of him rubbing her back to get her to stop crying he pulled her away from him and lifted her chin up so he could look at her. Her expression was one of hurt and worry. Worry that he might hurt her again. So he leaned forward and kissed her tears away before he started speaking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that, but it is my responsibility to provide for you and I get angry if any male oversteps his boundaries." Kagome looked into those beautiful golden eyes that she so dearly loved and answered him. "No one hunted for me I did it myself. I was hungry and wanted some food. When I didn't find any in the bags I got the bow and arrows and went hunting. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, you looked like you could use the rest. I caught two rabbits and now they are cooking in the fire." The girl finished speaking pointing towards the fire.

Inuyasha was in shocked. She had just answered his question in his own tongue. His eyes were as big as saucer as he stared at her. Kagome was confused at first; she didn't know why he was staring at her like that. Then she realized that she had spoken in his tongue, 'damn' she thought. She quickly looked to the ground and muttered an apology to him. "You speak my tongue?" said a shocked Inuyasha. She nodded yes to his question. "How long have you known my language?" He looked at her with suspicion in his eyes. She had to think on this one she didn't want him getting mad at her again if she said she had understood everything he was saying since he found her. So she did the next best thing, she lied. "Since I woke up, I feel strange not the same as before. I feel like something has been awaken from a very long sleep," it was true in what she had told him to an extent.

She looked at the fire and realized that the rabbit should be done cooking. "Are you hungry? The rabbit should be cooked." He looked at her and nodded yes. She went over to the fire and grabbed one of the packages that laid in the ashes. She opened it up and put the contents in a bowl that she found in one of the packs and handed it to him. He took it and his senses went wild. 'This smells really good.' He took a bite of the rabbit meat and was instantly in heaven. Never before had he tasted food like this. He ate like it was the first time he had eaten in days. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever eaten. He looked at her and saw her eating while she was feeding Kirara at the same time. "I see you have meet Kirara." He said as he watched her. "Kirara?" asked Kagome. "Yes, her name is Kirara and she was given to me by a friend that said she would help me protect you." Kagome eyebrow rose just a bit and then resumed eating her food not fully believing what he had just told her about the kitten.

When she was done she cleaned up everything and put it away. It was still in the middle of the night and she was still tired so she decided to go back to sleep. Inuyasha watched as she drifted off to sleep once again. 'What kind of woman is she? She is so full of surprises. Kaede told me not to underestimate her but I guess I did' he chuckled to himself. He got up and went over to where she was sleeping and lay down next to her. While he put his arm around her small waist, quickly falling asleep while his mind screamed. "MINE!"

Jinx: 'grabs box' MINE!

Mike: 'grabs Cindy' MINE!

Jinx: now wait that is not going to work

Mike: why?

Cindy: because you're gay Mike!

Mike: I know that but at least I can own her right

Jinx and Cindy: HELL NO!

Mike: FINE! 'Grumbles'

Remember to REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Jinx: 'holds up fists' you people better start reviewing this story!

Mike: you do know that you can't really punch them right?

Cindy: she can imagine things if she wants to on the other hand you and I are going to walk away as if we don't know her.

Mike and Cindy: 'walks away'

Jinx: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN TO ME!

Chapter 8

Inuyasha was the first to awaken to the glorious morning that greeted him. He was in heaven. Even though the sun was shinning in his eyes, when he looked down he saw that Kagome had rolled in her sleep and was now cuddled against his chest fast asleep. He had smelled her hair all night; her scent had a calming affect on him and he loved it. He slowly unwrapped, his strong arms from around her being careful not to wake her and got up.

"Kirara" he called in a whisper and the cat jumped down from the tree. "Please keep an eye on Kagome while I go hunting for breakfast," the cat meowed happily hoping to get a good meal out of it and lay down next to the girl. He put more wood on the fire to keep it going and went towards the river to fish.

Kagome woke up to the smell of something cooking. Her stomach answered her question of being hungry when it growled at her. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes as she noticed that Inuyasha was no longer next to her like he was last night. She continued to rub her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them while looking around; she spotted Inuyasha sitting by the fire cooking some fish. He turned around and greeted her cheerfully, "Good Morning, hope you slept well." She gave him a big smile and replied, "Yes I did. How about you?" He smiled at her and said, "Yes, the best I have slept in a long time." She was smiling and then turned three different shades of red from what he had just said. He saw this and chuckled to himself, "hey Kagome you hungry? I have some fish ready to eat." She looked up at him with a big grin on her face and said, "YES!!" (Jinx: why couldn't it have been Sloppy Joe's now those are good! I hate fish, hey Cindy why didn't you make it Sloppy Joe's? 'looks around' Cindy? Mike? Where'd you guys go?)

Once they were done with breakfast they packed everything away and got ready to leave. "Kagome stay here a minute I want to scout ahead to see in which direction the tribe went." She nodded that she understood him as he made his way through the trees in search of the tribe's tracks. She sat there for a few minutes and then decided that she could at least ride to where he was. But when she looked at the horse she noticed how high he was, she didn't have anything to stand on to get on his back. So she took a step toward the horse and whispered in his ear "do you think you could kneel down so I could get on your back?" The horse shook his head and proceeded to kneel down on his front legs to allow her to get on his back. Kagome thanked him as she was grabbing the reins and pulled it over the horse's head as she jumped on. Once she was on she told him to get up and he complied.

Inuyasha had gone only a little way in the forest before he found what he was looking for and headed back towards Kagome. When he reached the clearing where Kagome was what he saw amazed him. Kagome had said something to the horse and then the horse kneeled down to allow her to climb on his back. When she was on he then stood up, she then proceeded to turn the horse around to follow Inuyasha into the forest. Inuyasha watched, as she was about to turn the horse in his direction. He quickly leaped into the air and landed right behind her on the horse. Kagome almost fell off the horse with the sudden impact of something getting on but Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her small waist and held onto her that kept her from falling. She turned to look up to his face as he said, "I have found their tracks they are heading towards the south we must follow." He then turned the horse around and went after the tribe. All the while holding on to Kagome with one arm securely around her waist. (Jinx: aw 'dreamy expression' Mike: she'll be like that for hours Cindy: what do you want to do until then?)

After a while of riding full speed he slowed the horse down to a trot. He could smell the tribe not too far ahead of them but he was not ready to join them just yet. He still had to give Kagome her riding lesson.

"Kagome," he said during the silent ride. She looked up and said, "yes" and he proceeded "How did you get on the horse? You had nothing to stand on to get up this high?" He knew the answer to his question but he wanted to see how she would respond to his question. "Well.... I was too short to climb on his back, so... I asked him if he could kneel so I could get up on him." She turned red from embarrassment at not being able to get on a horse by herself. He let out a small laugh and said, "So that's how you did it. That was pretty clever of you." He stopped the horse and said, "I want you to learn how to ride. I don't want you to get pulled away like yesterday." She nodded her understanding as he jumped off the horse. She got a wicked look in her eye as he started explaining what to do.

She listened to what he had to say and then said, "Oh, like this?" as she grabbed the reins and took off on the horse, leaving a dumb founded Inuyasha in her wake. You could hear her laughter as she rode like an expert down the trail. Inuyasha quickly regained his composure and went after her. She soon pulled the horse into a trot as she turned to look behind her and noticed that he was not following her. She frowned at not seeing him and was about to turn the horse around when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her from the horse to the ground. She was about to scream her head off when she noticed it was Inuyasha and he had an evil grin on his face.

"So you think that was funny do you?" he said with that evil grin. He had her on the ground and was on top of her. "Yes" she said with a giggle as she stared into those beautiful golden eyes. She noticed that he was on top of her as she turned red and looked away from his eyes. Inuyasha noticed how red she was turning he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Then he noticed that he was on top of her and quickly got off, his own face turning red from embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," was all he could say. She got up and brushed herself off and noticed the state of her clothes.

They were torn and bloodied. She looked at herself in discussed and Inuyasha noticed this. He saw what she was looking at and said, "Don't worry I have new clothes for you once we reach the tribe." She was very happy to hear that he had gotten her some clothes and that at least she would get out of her torn ones. He helped her up on her horse and he jumped behind her as they started to head towards the tribe.

During the long ride Kagome had fallen asleep. He held her in his strong arms while she slept, as he looked at her beauty. 'Why do I have these feeling towards her? I'm in love with Kikyou; I can't be having these feeling towards this girl. Ah, but you are. She doesn't mind if you hold her or embrace her like Kikyou does. Kikyou never wants you to touch her.' He thought about this for a while, 'it's true Kikyou never wants me to touch her. She never wants me to hold her. But Kagome is different. She looks for my embraces and my touches. She never shies away from me.' This is such a wonderful feeling, he felt warm all over like she was meant to be in his arms. They continued down the trail when he heard Kagome whimper at him in Inu Youkai language:

: Beta male:

: Yes pack female:

: Danger!:

: Danger? Where?:

: Up ahead pack in danger:

: Many men:

: Want to harm pack, we must go and help them:

: Quickly beta male, or pack will die:

Inuyasha took all of this in. She had been full of surprises the whole entire trip and he had underestimated her several times now. In his gut he knew that what she was saying was true they had to hurry to catch up to the tribe. So he nudged the horse in his ribs and took off at a very fast pace to reach the tribe in time.

Within 20 minutes of hard riding they had reached the tribe. He had called out to his father, knowing that he could hear him to stop the march. (Mike: wouldn't that be cool to communicate like that? Cindy: yeah I guess Jinx: uh no you'd end up making everything perverted, I mean you're perverted enough as it is. Mike: am not! Jinx: I live with you I know how perverted you are! Mike: what's that have to do with anything! Jinx: it just does ok! Cindy 'in the background sighing holding the bridge of nose')

Inutaisho had sensed his son approaching the tribe. He was glad that he was back safe with them then he heard his son calling to him.

: Leader Male:

: Yes Beta Male:

: You must stop the pack danger ahead:

When Inutaisho heard this he quickly called everyone to a halt and waited for his son to catch up to the rest of the tribe. Miroku being the closet to the elder man asked, "What's wrong? Why are we stopping?" Miroku asked with concern. "There is danger up ahead and I must wait for Inuyasha to catch up with us." But before he could ask another question Inuyasha came riding up hard behind them. "Father we must speak, quickly, alone." Inutaisho looked at his son strangely and then followed him away from the tribe. When they were out of hearing range he spoke but in Inu Youkai language:

: Leader Male, we have many men hiding on the ridge up ahead:

: How do you know this Beta male? I smell nothing:

: This pack female senses them, she told me:

Inutaisho looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and said, "how could this girl know what is up ahead she is asleep. Now if this is a joke t" he was cut off by Inuyasha's growl as it grew threatening. "I know what she said and I have been though a lot in the past two days but she wouldn't lie about something like this please listen." Inutaisho stared at his son and nodded his agreement to listen. Inuyasha turned to the sleeping female in his arms and asked in Inu Youkai language:

: Pack female:

: Yes, beta male:

: Do you still feel the danger:

: Danger is near, many men with horses. They are up on the ridge to the east and west. They plan on attaching the pack and kill everyone. Beta male we must protect pack:

Inutaisho eyes grew wide, "How does she know our code? Not even the best warriors of our tribe know our secret code. So how does she know?" Said a very shocked Inutaisho. "She must be under a trance that enables her to magnify her senses. I don't know how she knows our code, when she is awake she has no understanding of the language. I have tried to get her attention with it before but she doesn't understand. But when she is asleep she can understand it with no problem. She has not been wrong before and I know she is not wrong now. Kaede told me not to underestimate her," said his son. Inutaisho eyes widen even more, "You have seen Kaede?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes but later right now we must get the tribe to safety" Inutaisho agreed. "Can she sense a trail that would lead our people away from the danger?" asked Inutaisho with a raised eyebrow. "I'll asked her"

: Pack female:

: Yes beta male:

: Is there a way around the men that we could travel with the pack:

: Yes:

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up pushing herself away from Inuyasha, when they saw the color of her eyes they were different they where the same golden color as Inuyasha's. Both Inuyasha and his father looked at each other in awe. "We must head in that direction," she was pointing toward another path that was rarely used because of the rough terrain, and the girl spoke in their own native language. Inutaisho shook his head in total confusion as he turned his horse and headed toward Miroku.

Miroku had been watching with interest. He had seen Inuyasha arrive with the sleeping girl in his arms and he had been talking to their father for a while. He saw him ask Inuyasha questions and then saw the girl sit up on the horse and point in another direction. "Miroku have the tribe start taking that trail. It will lead us away from the danger." He nodded his understanding and headed toward the front of the line to direct them down the other path. Once that was done the tribe started moving again. He quickly told the lead scouts that there was danger ahead and that they were to go around it because they didn't want to endanger the tribe. They nodded that they understood and went on ahead of the tribe to scout for danger.

Miroku went back to Inutaisho and reported. "The tribe is heading down the other trail; I have informed the scouts of the situation and the change in plans." Inutaisho nodded at what he was told. 'Hmm Miroku took care of everything like usual, at least we prevented blood shed today,' was all he thought about. "Miroku go back with the tribe I want to have a word with Inuyasha. We will catch up to you in a few minutes." Miroku inclined his head slightly hearing what the older man had said. Then he looked at his brother with a slight smile on his face and left the two alone.

(Jinx: 'hugs Mike' your still perverted Mike: I know Cindy: do you two always fight like this? Mike and Jinx: 'nods head')

Inutaisho approached his son and the sleeping girl in his arms. "When we stop for the night you must tell me everything that has happen in the last two days. Something tells me it is going to be very interesting." He smiled at his son as he started to turn his horse toward the tribe. Inuyasha called out to him to stop and said "Please dad, don't let anyone know that she can speak our language. I know that no one knows about our inu youkai language but the fewer people that know about her understanding what they are saying the better." Inutaisho looked at his son but understood what he was saying, he wanted to protect her and the only way to do that is to make sure no one knew that she could speak our language. He nodded his agreement and went back to the tribe.

After a few minutes Inuyasha tried to wake Kagome. He called her name gently and she started to stir in his arms. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw a bright pair of golden ones staring right back at her. With a smile she greeted him. "Kagome, please don't let anyone know that you can speak our language." Kagome looked at him with confusion in her eyes and said, "Why?" "Because I want to protect you and the only way to do that is to make sure that everyone thinks you can't understand them o.k." She nodded her head in agreement and he took off after the tribe catching up with his father with a now awake Kagome in front of him.

Cindy: on to the next chapter!

Mike and Jinx: ok! 'March with Cindy to next chapter'

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **Points finger at you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mike: Shh! Jinx is sick

Cindy: with what?

Mike: she didn't get to be as annoying today and she is going into withdraw.

Jinx: 'glares at mike from bed'

Chapter 9

The tribe traveled along the rough path that led around the danger that Kagome detected. Inutaisho had sent some scouts to the old path to see if the enemy was still there. They reported back that they were indeed still there waiting for the tribe to pass to attack them. Inutaisho was glad that he had taken Inuyasha advice and taken the tribe down this rough path. It was slow traveling but they made it past the danger. Inuyasha was noticing that his help was needed everywhere. He did not want to leave Kagome alone so he looked for Sango. After a few minutes of looking he located her near the back of the tribe struggling with all of the packhorses to keep up.

He approached Sango and when she saw him she showed some relief in her eyes. She was glad for any help that he could give her with the packhorses. He got off the horse he was riding on and led the horse and Kagome to where Sango was. He turned around and looked at Kagome and simply said "I want you to stay with Sango and help her with the packhorse while I go and help the rest of the tribe up the path." Kagome looked at him with an expressionless face and curled her eyebrow just slightly in an expression of confusion. Inuyasha saw this and then realized what he had done. 'Damn I forgot she is not supposed to know our language.'

With a look of frustration on his face he turned to Sango and said, "Sango, explain to this bitch that she is to stay with you while I go help the rest of the tribe. I keep forgetting she doesn't understand our language and communicating with her is a problem." Sango looked at him with curiosity, "Are you sure that she can ride? You know this trail is very hard to stay on a horse." He looked at her with frustration before replying. "Yes, she can handle a horse just fine," she shook her head in frustration but relayed the message to Kagome who was looking down hiding her eyes behind her hair. Kagome responded, "O.K Sango, I will help you," before she took the reins from Inuyasha hand and headed toward Sango. (Jinx: 'sneeze' I really am sick though 'sniff' Mike: I know you are 'winks at Cindy' Jinx: but I really am 'cough')

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with concern 'what's wrong with her? She has never acted like this before.' He looked at Sango and then left the two alone to tend to his responsibilities with the rest of the tribe.

Sango looked at Kagome she was worried because the girl was not talking, "Kagome? Is everything all right?" Kagome looked up with sadden eyes, tears streaming down her face as she answered her, "Sango, what did I do to make Inuyasha mad at me?" was her simply question. "What do you mean? How do you know he is mad at you?" asked Sango. Kagome took a deep breath and said, "the look on his face when he spoke to you, the tone of his voice, and the glare he gave me just before he left." Sango understood what the problem was and she tried to comfort the girl as best she could while they traveled behind the tribe. "Kagome, don't let what Inuyasha say's or his looks hurt you, that's just the way he is. Around the tribe he has to act tough but he really is not like that. He is very understanding but never lets anyone see his soft side." Kagome nodded that she understood what she was saying but it didn't make it any easier on her.

'Why am I so hurt by what he called me? Could it be that I'm starting to have feelings for him? But the last couple of days have been some of the best days that I have ever spent. I was actually happy and I was having fun.' She rode quietly for a while then she started looking around for the little kitten that had been traveling with her and Inuyasha. When she didn't see her she stopped her horse and called for her, "Kirara!" Sango stopped and turned to face her, "Who is Kirara?" Kagome was about to answer her question when the kitten jumped from the trees and landed in Kagome's arms. She smiled and said; "This is Kirara," Sango was beside herself when she saw the kitten and asked to hold her. Kagome looked at the kitten and asked her if she minded if Sango held her. Kirara meowed happily and jumped into Sango's arms as she started purring. Sango was so happy just to have a pet again; she missed the ones she had. "Were did you get her?" Kagome shrugged and said, "I really don't know when I woke up I found her next to me. Inuyasha said something but I couldn't understand him." She hated lying about her not understanding what they were saying but she had promised Inuyasha that she wouldn't say anything. (Mike: sounds like something you would do. Jinx: what?! Cindy: you know pretend to not know the language. Jinx: Klinght gut! Mike and Cindy: HUH?)

Finally the tribe came to a stop in a nice big clearing. Both girls got off their horses, glad for the opportunity to stretch their legs. Sango instructed Kagome on what they were going to do. "We will make camp here for the night. We need to gather firewood and see if we can find anything to eat." Kagome looked at her strangely, "Doesn't Miroku hunt?" Sango looked away from the young girl. "He hasn't had time to hunt since we started moving. He hasn't come back to camp at all during the night. He has been so busy guarding the tribe with his barriers that he hasn't had any time to sleep. I am starting to get worried that if he doesn't eat or sleep soon he will get sick, and then what will I do?"

Sango collapsed on the ground crying uncontrollably. "Sango, don't worry we will make sure that he gets some good food and that he at least rest o.k." Sango nodded her agreement but then said, "How are we going to do that? We have no food?" Kagome looked at her friend with a big smile on her face and said, "We are going hunting." Sango looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't know how to hunt do you?" Kagome nodded yes as she pulled out the bow and quivers of arrows and put it on her back. "I have handled a bow since I was a small child. My mother made sure that I knew how to handle one. Are you coming?" Kagome started walking into the forest with Sango closely behind her.

Once in the forest they started looking for signs of animals to catch. Soon they came upon some pheasants, "These will do nicely, what do you think Sango?" the other girl nodded her head in agreement. "How many do you thing we should get?" asked Kagome not knowing how much Miroku ate. "Um, judging by their sizes and the guy's appetite I say about four of them." Was Sango's answer. "O.K." Kagome then inched forward just a little to get a better shot at her prey. She removed one arrow and locked it in place, then waited for the shot. She took aim and without a single noise she released the arrow, the arrow flew without a sound and had caught two birds in one shot. She quickly took another arrow out and locked in place and shot again. Taking another two birds with the silent arrow and just for good measure she shot another arrow and had two more for a total of six birds.

Sango looked at her in awe. "You are a very good shot," she said as they went around picking up the dead birds. "How come you shot six of them?" she queried, "well I was thinking that maybe we can share with Inuyasha's parents. That way his mother doesn't have to worry about cooking." Sango looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "Kagome, Inuyasha's mother died a long time ago. It's just been him and his dad for as long as I have been here." Kagome grew sadder by the minute. She remembered when she was young and she had asked about her father, how her mother had that hurt look on her face when she finally told her that her father was dead. "I'm sorry Sango I didn't know," said Kagome with a sad voice. "It's o.k. Just don't say anything around Inuyasha or he will blow up in your face. Aw heck what I am saying he doesn't understand you anyway so he won't get mad."

They both started laughing and went to the river to clean the birds. They were careful not to throw the feathers away for they could use them for other thing. Kagome showed Sango how to remove the feathers and clean the birds. "Kagome, were did you learn how to do all this? I have never been taught." Sango asked with curiosity in her voice. "My mother showed me how to fend for myself out in nature; she said that if anything ever happened to her that I will be able to survive. She also told me that I should only take what I needed and leave the rest for when we would need more. That the land would provide for me and in return I was to take care of it," she finished with a singsong. "You mother must be very wise then," said Sango, Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

On the way back to camp the girls gathered up some potatoes, roots and other herbs to cook with the birds. Once in camp they placed everything on the fire and started to get ready for the night. Across camp Inuyasha was sitting with his father telling him what happened these last couple of days. At that moment both of them put their noses into the wind and smelled something mouthwatering. Inuyasha eyes widen with understanding and said as he was getting up to leave, "Kagome is cooking, this should be good." Inutaisho looked at his son with confusion, "You mean to tell me that Kagome can cook?" Inuyasha turned back to face his father while he scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "oh, I must have forgotten to tell you that small piece." He said laughing at his father. "Well she is an excellent cook and she can hunt if need be" Inuyasha said in a proud voice about his Kagome. "You are joking right? No woman in this tribe hunts." Inuyasha was a bit irritated at his father and flatly said, "Well my Kagome can!" Was all he said before leaving his fathers side in a huff. 'His Kagome uh, well he has changed a lot in the last few days, and for the better I must say.' Inutaisho looked on as his son walked away from him wondering if he would share his dinner with his father.

On his way back to camp Inuyasha found Miroku and dragged him away for some much needed rest and food. "Look Miroku even you need some food and besides Kagome's a wonderful cook. She went through all this trouble to catch and cook the meal then the least you could do is eat it!" He said huffing as he crossed his arms across his chest. Miroku looked at his brother in confusion, "She can hunt?" Miroku asked in a shocked voice. "Why is it that everyone keeps asking me that stupid question? Yes, she can hunt, now can we please go I am hungry!" Both men headed towards their camp to where Kagome mouth-watering food awaited. (Mike; we're running out of things to say. Jinx: sigh I know)

Kagome turned to Sango and said "Hey Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku are coming." "How do you know that?" asked Sango "Well it's kind of hard to explain but trust me they will be here in a few minutes, so help me serve the food." They both got busy and served each of them some food. When they got there all they had to do was sit down and eat. Inuyasha was again in heaven. The food was flavorful and his mouth was watering. Miroku nodded his agreement and then he turned to his brother and asked with a big grin on his face "Would you consider trading her to me?" Inuyasha almost choked on his food, Kagome heard the question he asked and continued to eat but was listening to see what the reply would be to his question. Inuyasha was at the breaking point, 'how could he even ask me a question like that?' he clamed himself down before he answered "No." Miroku was shocked that his brother did not take him up on his offer; he knew his brother hated the responsibility of caring for the girl so why wouldn't he sell her. "Why?" Miroku asked with confusion. "Because she's mine and I'm not selling her ever!" said a very pissed off hanyou. 'o.k. I think this girl is starting to grow on him, better not make him mad' "O.K. I just thought I ask," said Miroku as he held his hands in front of him trying to make peace. "Well don't, she's staying with me." Inuyasha continued to eat his wonderful food.

Kagome having overheard the war of words from the two brother just chuckled to herself pleased to hear that he would not get rid of her any time soon, she turned to Sango and asked, "Hey Sango, do you know where Inuyasha's father is? I want to take him some food." Sango nodded her head yes and pointed toward the center of the camp. "You can't miss him; he has the same color hair as Inuyasha but not the ears." Kagome got up and placed a pheasant in a bowl along with some roots and potato and walked towards were Inuyasha father would be.

As she approached she noticed a very tall man with hair like Inuyasha and pointed ears on the side of his head standing off alone looking at the stars. As she was approaching him he turn towards her and greeted her "Good evening Kagome, what brings you here?" she didn't know if Inuyasha had told his father about her so she just pretended not to understand and hand him the bowl of food in her hands. He took the bowl and said thank you, she slightly bowed and started to turn away when he called to her again "Kagome, Inuyasha has told me that you could understand our language will you not sit with me and talk for a few minutes." Kagome was relieved to know that Inuyasha trusted his father enough to tell him the truth about her. She turned to face him and said, "Yes." She followed him to a place where he could eat and they could speak without anyone listening to what they were saying.

Inuyasha looked up from his empty bowl and noticed that Kagome was no longer in the camp. "Hey Sango, where did Kagome go?" he asked with curiosity. "She went to give your father some food." She replied back to his question. His eyes widen, 'she went to give my father some food; oh no, no one has ever done this before and survived. I hope he isn't mad at her for doing it. It's considered disrespectful for her to approach the chief of the tribe before being formally introduced to him. I had hoped to get her into some decent clothes before I presented her to him, damn the things I go through.' He quickly got up and made his way over to where his father had last been seen.

He found them both just sitting on a log talking quietly when Inuyasha quickly approached and kneeled before his father apologizing. "Father I'm sorry, I have not explained the traditions of our tribe to her yet, please don't be angry with her." Inutaisho looked at his son with curiosity as he was trying to smooth things over for the girl's rashness by coming to him with food. "Get up Inuyasha, I am not mad at her, as a matter of fact I was thanking her for such a wonderful meal. Thank you my dear for a wonderful meal. You can come back and see me anytime you want." Kagome said "your welcome" bowed and started walking back to camp. Inuyasha stood there not knowing what to do. Inutaisho seeing his son's expression explained "I am not mad at her; she was merely concerned that I was not getting enough to eat. She made it clear that I needed to eat a good meal and get some rest. She doesn't know I am the chief. You never told her?" Inuyasha lowered his head and flatten his ears on his head and said "No" "Why?" was his father's question. "I guess I forgot to tell her." Was all he could say, "Well no harm done, oh by the way she is an excellent cook, if you ever plan on selling her I want her, just name your price." Inuyasha looked at his father very irritated and answered, "I am never going to sell Kagome, not now not ever!" As he stalked off after Kagome to make sure she made it back to camp safely.

Kagome continued to walk through the tribe to get back to camp. She knew which way she had to go and avoided any contact with any members of the tribe. They were giving her such dirty looks because of her clothes and muttering hateful words at her that she lowered her head, wrapped her arms around her chest and continued to walk at a brisk pace back to camp. Suddenly someone blocked her way. She tried to go around her but the woman continued to get in front of her. Kagome slowly looked up to see a girl with long straight raven black hair, and eyes as dark as the night. She was a little bit taller than her but she emitted an evil aura. She didn't know what to do, so she stopped and stared at the girl to see what she wanted.

"What are you doing here? I thought you got killed a couple of days ago" Kagome tried to keep her face expressionless. 'How did she know that I was attacked a couple of days ago and almost died.' Kikyou stepped forward and pushed the girl to the ground as towered over her. "Inuyasha is mine and I will not let you take him away from me you little bitch!" Kagome didn't know what to do. She could just get up and beat the crap out of this bitch for pushing her on the ground but then again she didn't want to cause any problems for Inuyasha. Plus Inuyasha can choose to be with whom ever he wanted to be with. This bitch could never change that fact.

She didn't have to respond because at the moment Inuyasha had seen what Kikyou was doing and got in between her and Kagome. "Back off Kikyou, I am not going to let you hurt her," said Inuyasha with a growl. "So you prefer to be with this bitch instead of me!!!" she screeched so loud that he had to flatten his ears on his head. "Kikyou, this not the right time or place to discuss this. I will be by later to talk to you o.k." She looked at him in disgust and left. He turned around and offered his hand to Kagome but she refused to accept it and just stood up and started walking back to camp. Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happening now both girls were mad at him and he didn't know what to do about it.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes when they entered their camp again. Kagome went over to Sango and told her what happened and started crying. Inuyasha saw this and he turned to Miroku and asked, "How do I apologize for something that is not my fault?" Miroku looked at him for a few minutes then muttered "You can't, you are always at fault. That is the mind of a woman," said his brother in a somber voice. 'Hmm maybe he's right, but maybe I can make her feel just a little bit better.' He walked over to one of the packs that held his clothes and started looking for the bundle he had stuffed in there. When he found it he walked over to Sango and said, "Sango there is a hot spring not far from here. Take these clothes and see if you can get Kagome cleaned up." Sango nodded her agreement to this; a bath right now would be great. She took the clothes from him and then turned to the crying girl. "Kagome, why don't you come with me and we will go and take a hot bath together." Kagome said yes to the idea of a hot bath, 'it might make me feel a little bit better. Plus I will be out of these torn clothes, the way Miroku has been eyeing me lately I could swear that he could see right through what little clothes I have left.' They both got up and went in the direction that Inuyasha had indicated that held the hot spring. (Mike: I still have nothing to say? Jinx: I got something! Cindy: 'sigh' what is it? Jinx: CHICKEN WINGS! Mike: and Cindy: 'sigh' Jinx: WHAT?!)

The girls reached the hot spring and started to take their clothes off. Then they slowly made their way into the pool of nice warm water. It actually felt good to soak in something this warm. All the tension from the last two days started to leave Kagome. Sango watched as the lines on her friend face disappeared. Kagome turned around and asked, "Sango, who is that girl that I told you about. I believe I heard Inuyasha call her Kikyou, I think that was her name, I don't really know for sure," said Kagome with sadness in her voice. "She is Inuyasha, how can I say this, girlfriend, but she doesn't care about him in the least bit. All of us have noticed that every time he even tries to hold her or embrace her she pulls away from him. We have seen the disgust on her face when he is near her. We have tried to tell him all of this but he won't listen." Kagome just sat there and took it all in. 'hmm, maybe I can change his mind.'

Kagome sensed that Inuyasha was approaching where they were. 'Uh, now for a little fun.' Thought Kagome with an evil smirk on her face. "Sango I don't want you to get up, just stay like that under the water." Sango looked at her like she was crazy but she stayed put in the water. Inuyasha was just fuming over the incident that happened with Kagome and Kikyou. 'What the hell is wrong with Kikyou, is she jealous of Kagome? Well she never wants to be with me anyway. I don't see where this is any of her concern if I want to be with Kagome. It's not like I have asked her to mate with me, I know she would refuse me even if I did.' He stopped walking and knitted his eyebrow together as another thought crossed his mind, 'I wonder what Kagome would say if I asked her.' Just then his ears picked up the sound of Kagome's voice, she was singing, he followed the voice to its source and stared. What he saw made his mouth drop wide open. She was there in the hot springs with her back towards him. She had her hair wet and she was sitting on a rock in the middle of the water. You could see all of her curves and her nice thin waist. When she turned you could not see much do to her hair covering her front. But her skin had the look of a pearl soft and smooth.

He was having hard time breathing; what he saw had taken his breath away. 'She is so damn beautiful. She is everything that I could ever want in a mate.' He shook his head and turned to walk back the way he came. When Kagome knew that he had left she chuckled to herself and then went into the water to bathe. She and Sango had a great time together. They talked about many things, one question caught Kagome off guard, "Your in love with him aren't you?" Kagome turned red and answered, "yes I am." Sango was ecstatic she new she had read the girl correctly. "I am so happy for you; I think you two make a wonderful couple," she said as she hugged the girl. "Well we aren't actually going out together, plus he has Kikyou I don't think he wants me." Kagome frowned and started to climb out of the hot spring to get dressed not wanting her friend to see the sadness on her face.

"Wait a minute Kagome, let me help you with that dress, there is a trick to getting it on," Sango said with a smile. She walked over to her and started to help her get dressed. The dress was simple enough, it was light tan in color with fringes hanging on the bottom of the dress, it had slits on either side of it to make it easier to ride a horse or walk, and it had no sleeves. The front was adorned with a half moon made with blue and gold beads. The blue and gold beads were the colors that signified that the tribe belonged to either Inutaisho and/or his son Inuyasha; they were the color of the chief's family.

The dress was gathered in the middle by a beautiful leather belt that she twisted twice around her waist before she tied it together making sure the two perfect feathers that hung on the end of the belt could be seen. The arms of the dress were made so that the user may remove them during the summer months or leave them on for the winter months to keep warm. Both sleeves had blue, white and gold beads attached to the fringe. Kagome had never seen this pattern before and she loved it. Her shoes were very comfortable. They were soft and wrapped around her feet with care.

The pants were a different story. They weren't really pants per say but leggings. The long cloth wrapped around her legs to form the bottom. She had to tie them with strings on the underside of the dress were there were more strings to attach the leggings to. Once done Sango looked at her in aw. Kagome looked absolutely beautiful in that outfit, like she belonged in that dress. Kagome dress matched what Inuyasha wore. His clothing had a little bit more beadwork on it because of his status. But with Kagome wearing this dress it signifies that she is part of the chief's family.

Kagome then took her hair and combed it out; she then split it down the middle to form two ponytails on either side of her head. She combed them out too before braiding them and added some feathers as highlights. By the time she was done she looked more Indian than Sango. Kagome's eyes took on a new look as well, they were still their blue/grey color but there was a tint of gold surrounding her eyes and it brought out her beauty. When they got back to camp both Inuyasha and Miroku just about fell over when they saw Kagome. She did not look like the same person. Inuyasha had to approach her and take in her scent to make sure it was still her. She looked so different. Now he really didn't know what to do, go to Kikyou or stay with Kagome.

Mike: people please review!

Jinx: yeah get up off your asses and review damn it!

Mike: way to talk to them!

Jinx: what?!

Mike: nothing 'sigh'

Cindy: I've learned to just humor her too.


	10. Chapter 10

Jinx: 'hugs box' I love you boxy 'giggle'

Cindy: Mike, what's with that box?

Mike: I don't know she won't tell me?

Cindy: well I want to know. 'Sneaks up behind Jinx'

Jinx: 'jumps away hugging box' MINE!

Chapter 10

Kikyou was walking in the forest searching for her lover. She whistled again and this time she got a response back. When the wolf prince approached he sensed that she was not in a good mood. "What's wrong Kikyou?" he asked with concern in his voice. "You didn't kill the girl liked I asked you too. She is still alive and in the village and now Inuyasha is protecting her more than ever. He had the nerve to come after me because I pushed his woman to the ground," said Kikyou in a frustrated voice. "You mean he tried to hurt you?" Kouga said with a growl, clearly furious that someone would attempt to harm his woman. Kikyou got an evil thought 'I could use this to my advantage, I will pit Kouga against Inuyasha in a fight to the finish, that way one of them will die or both.' "Yes, he tried to hurt me!" She yelled as she jumped into his arms crying. "I will get his woman and she will pay with her life," as Kouga released his woman from his embrace he ran off into the darkness while Kikyou walked back to the tribe thinking that her plan this time was going to work. (Cindy: we got to find a way to get that box 'rolls out plans' ok mike you come up from behind her while I distract her. Mike: I don't think this is going to work very well 'points to jinx in background hugging boxy' I think she'll kill us if we touch it.)

Inuyasha refused to leave Kagome alone that night. The way Miroku was looking at her he was sure that he would have to pry him off of her. Miroku had this look on his face that even Sango had never seen before. 'Is that lust I see in his eyes? He's never looked at me like that before,' thought Sango as she got an idea and decided to act on it before she lost her nerve. She walked over to Inuyasha and said, "Could I speak to you for a minute?" In a very low voice that only he could hear. He got up and followed her a few feet away but was still keeping guard over Kagome. "Inuyasha, she is in love with you." This statement took him by surprise. "She, love's me?" Inuyasha said confused about what Sango had just said. "Yes, she does but she doesn't think you will love her back because you have Kikyou." He frowned and looked back at Kagome. "She actually thinks I will not give her the time of day because of Kikyou?" Sango sighed and said, "Yes." "Sango she is everything that I dreamed of in a mate. It's like we were meant to be." He said with a sad tone to his voice as he was staring at the girl. "I know Inuyasha but unless you express a desire for her she will not be here much longer." Sango said as she lowered her head. "What do you mean by that?" said Inuyasha with anger in his voice. "I don't really know but it's just a feeling that I have. Unless you make her yours she will not be here for much longer."

Inuyasha was about to answer her when he noticed that Kagome had gotten up from her place and had her hand over her heart. Then he heard her speak in Inu Youkai Language.

: Beta male:

: Yes, pack female:

: Danger, wolves come, many of them they plan to attack. Must protect pack, quickly Beta male:

Inuyasha took off to where Kagome was standing and held her in his arms; he then looked into her eyes and saw that they had turned a golden like his. He turned around and spoke with urgency in his voice, "Miroku, the wolves are about to attack gather the people and have them get in the middle of the clearing, leave the women and children there along with some of the warriors to protect them. Have the rest of the warriors meet me by that tree. Place a protection barrier to protect those left behind and then join me. I'm on my way to tell my father that we are about to be attacked." Miroku quickly, along with Sango, started to get the people together before the attack happen. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome and said, "What else do you sense?" She did not want to answer this question but she had no choice. If Beta male asked then he must be given an answer. "They are after me." Was all she said as she lowered her head to look at the ground. Reality hit him in the face as he picked her up bridle style and ran toward where his father was standing, his father did not know what was happening. Inuyasha quickly filled him in on what Kagome had said while he was putting her down. Inutaisho eyes widen in disbelief. "Why would they attack us?" his father asked in confusion. "They want Kagome," was the replied his son gave. "Well they are not going to get her," said Inutaisho in a very angry voice as he turned and started giving orders to the rest of the tribe.

Kagome had heard every thing, 'the wolf tribe is only attacking because they were after me. If she was to leave then the tribe would be safe.' She had made up her mind on what to do. As she was watching Inuyasha talking to his father she started to back away from them. She was making her way into the forest without being noticed. As she turned to leave Inuyasha noticed that she was leaving. He became enraged as he let out a low and evil growl indicating his mood. He leaped and caught Kagome by the arm as she was running toward the forest. He pulled her back towards his father as she was struggling to get free. "Please, if you let me leave then the wolves would leave you alone. They are only after me. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me!" Tears were starting to come down her cheeks as she continued to struggle against Inuyasha's grip.

Inuyasha had enough he pulled her towards him and with his other hand he grabbed her other arm and stared right into her beautiful blue/gray eyes and said, "you are not leaving, you are to stay here with my father and we will protect you." Kagome saw the anger in his eyes as she tried to reason with him, "but if I stay then they will attack you! Please let me leave that way no one will get hurt." She lowered her head and started to cry as Inuyasha shook her to make her stop, "Now you are going to lessen to me! You leaving will not stop them from attacking you will stay here, it is our choice on who we protect and we have chosen to protect you!" Kagome stopped her struggling and began to cry even more as her legs gave out and she fell to the cold hard ground on her knees. Inuyasha had no time left to comfort her, as he got ready to leave for the impending battle. As he turned to his father and said, "Please make sure she stays here and doesn't try to leave the area." His father agreed to his request as Inuyasha turned to leave he glanced at the girl on the ground. His heart went out to her, as he would protect her with his life.

Kagome had heard what Inuyasha said he has chosen to protect her no matter what the cost to his tribe. She knew that the pack would get hurt because of her so she decided that if she could not leave then she would have to protect them, she was not going to let anyone get hurt especially Inuyasha. (Jinx: boxy, boxy, boxy, 'hugs box' I love my box. Cindy: so.......Jinx, how's it going? GRAB IT! Jinx: what?! Mike: 'grabs Jinx' Jinx: 'kicks Mike in balls' Leave my box alone!)

They readied their warriors for the attack. All of the women and children, along with the elderly, and some warriors were sealed in the protection barrier that Miroku extended. Sango came to join Kagome and looked at the girl with concern. "Kagome what's wrong?" Said Sango with concern for the crying girl. "The protection barrier is too weak, they will break through. Many will die I have to protect them." At that moment the wolf tribe attacked. Inuyasha and the others held their own against them. But some made their way to the main body of the tribe in search of the girl that they were told to capture. They reached the barrier and started to bring it down. At that moment Kagome rose to her feet and started glowing a beautiful blue, Sango was taken back by the site and yelped causing Inutaisho to turn around. He also saw the beautiful blue glow that she was emitting. She raised her hands up and muttered a chant and suddenly a new barrier appeared around them forcing the attacking wolves back. This barrier they could not break. It emitted a powerful aura that did not allow non-pack members in.

Inutaisho was very surprised by the girl's power; she was protecting the main tribe with her barrier. Kagome turn to him and spoke in his language not caring any more if people heard her. "The pack is loosing, many are hurt and dying, I must go and help them before we loose them all." Before he could say or do anything she had spread her arms wide and in them appeared a gold bow and quiver of arrows. She then put them on her back and ran toward the barrier into the battle. There was nothing Inutaisho could do to stop her she was fast, too fast for him to grab.

Inuyasha was fighting with the leader of the wolf pack, Kouga. They were both evenly matched and had about the same injuries. "Why are you attacking my tribe Kouga? We have always had an understanding that we would never attack each other. Why now?" He asked with frustration in his voice. "I want that female that you have. She will make a good addition to my tribe." Was all Kouga said as he attacked once more, (Cindy: we got to get that box! Mike: I told you it was going to be hard! Cindy: I'm getting that box, even if it is the last thing I do!)

Off in the distance Kagome was nearing the battle. She saw the wolves about to attack a bunch of her pack member when she drew her bow and an arrow. She locked it in place then the arrow started to glow bright blue as she let it go. At the same time she raised a barrier around her pack members to keep them safe as the arrow tore through the enemy killing them instantly. As she ran to be with Inuyasha she was emitting a healing aura to all the wounded pack members. All of the wounds on the warriors started to heal and they began to regain their strength. She was approaching were Inuyasha was doing battle. She saw Miroku trying to fight off 6 attacking members of the wolf tribe as she skidded to a halt. She took out another arrow and fired. The glowing blue arrow went straight to the enemy, killing them instantly. While a protection barrier kept Miroku safe. Miroku blinked in confusion, wanting to know where the barrier came from. He turned around and saw Kagome with her hand held out protecting him from the blast that she had created. 'She has tremendous powers that even surpass my own. Who is she?'

While in middle of the attack both Inuyasha and Kouga stop their attack on one another to see where the blast had come from. Slowly turning around Inuyasha noticed a small glowing form coming his way at a very fast pace. When it stopped his mouth dropped open. It was Kagome. She had gotten more powerful since the last time he saw her use her powers. Kagome extended a hand toward Inuyasha and closed her eyes. She had to concentrate very hard to heal his wounds. She was growing tired with the fight and was getting weaker but she had to protect the pack and especially Inuyasha. (Jinx: Cindy, why do you want to know what's with the box so bad? Cindy: uh.... I don't know? Jinx: do you really want to know? Cindy: yes! Jinx: ok it's my...... Mike: 'swings in on vein and knock Jinx down' I got her! Cindy: I almost had her mike! Mike: oops)

Inuyasha felt the blue aura of Kagome wrap him in a warm embrace. He felt rejuvenated; all of his wounds were healed. He looked at Kagome and saw her waver a bit. He knew she had used a lot of her remaining strength to heal him and that was not good because it left her open to attack. Just then he saw his brother make his way toward her and stood next to her, ready to give his life to protect her. Inuyasha was now able to turn his attention back to the fight as he said; "Now we end this."

With that Inuyasha attacked Kouga. Inuyasha being completely healed had the advantage over Kouga who was still wounded and bleeding pretty badly. But something off to the side caught Kouga's attention. Some of his men were making their way over to the girl and her companion. All he had to do was keep dog turd busy for a few more minutes and they would have the girl. Another scent caught Inuyasha off guard he quickly made a scan of the area and spotted some of Kouga's men making their way toward Kagome and Miroku. All he could do was mutter

: Pack female behind you:

He hoped she could understand him.

Upon hearing Inuyasha's warning Kagome turned around quickly and found several of Kouga's men had sneaked in behind her and Miroku. She quickly put up a barrier allowing Miroku to finish the intruders. But this left her even weaker than before as she fell to the ground panting from the effort. She put a barrier round herself to keep her safe while Inuyasha finished his fight with Kouga. He needed to concentrate on what he was doing and couldn't be distracted by trying to protect her. Miroku saw the barrier around her body and stood in front ready to repel any danger away from her.

Inuyasha had just about enough of this wolf and made his final attack. Kouga realizing that he will never be able to win decided to run for the hills and try again some other day. Inuyasha saw that he had left and made no effort to follow him. He was tired and wanted to check on Kagome. When he approached Miroku he raised an eyebrow as if asking a question. Miroku answered the unasked question. "It's a protection barrier and even I can't break it, she is very powerful." (Jinx: ouch my head, 'looks around for box' ah there you are 'hugs box' they still don't know what you're for do they 'evil laughter' Cindy: and we may never know either right? Mike: knowing her that would be a...... Mike and Cindy at some time: no!)

Inuyasha approached the barrier and knelt in front of it. He quietly spoke to Kagome. "Kagome, it's me please lower your barrier so we can get to you." Nothing happen, Kagome appeared asleep within the barrier. Inuyasha carefully put his hand on the barrier, it tickled at first but his body was allowed into the barrier with Kagome. He moved toward her and picked her up in his arms. He kissed her on the lips for the first time since they had met. It was the most amazing kiss he had ever felt. Her lips were soft and warm to the touch. She started to stir in his embrace and started to kiss him back. He enjoyed the kiss a little longer before he decided that she needed air. He pulled slowly away from her and looked into those blue/gray eyes with a hint of gold in them. Oh how he loved the color of her eyes.

He asked her, "Are you hurt?" "No, just tired" was her answer. He held her a little longer then helped her onto her feet. She stood on shaky legs but held her own. She lowered the barrier as Inuyasha held onto her. Miroku came over to the couple and said, "All of the remaining wolf tribe have left the area, we are safe for now." Inuyasha nodded his head to indicate that he had heard what his brother had said. Then turned around and said "let's go back to the tribe." The group started to turn away when Kagome sensed the arrow flying toward Inuyasha; she had no time to bring up her barrier so she did the only thing she could think of.

She pushed Inuyasha out of the way and the arrow hit her in the shoulder. She went down with a cry and passed out. Miroku looked on in horror when he realized what had happened to the girl. He turned around quickly to see who had fired that arrow. Inuyasha was recovering from the shove that Kagome had given him to the ground when he noticed her crumpled form lying before him. He yelled her name as he rushed to her side. He held her in his arms looking at the arrow.

Then a faint scent reached his nose, he knew that scent. He began to growl deep in his throat. A growl so menacing that even Miroku was taken back and moved away from him. Inuyasha had placed Kagome back on the ground and stood up to face his new foe. She came out of the forest with her bow in her hand and arrow locked. She brought it up and pointed it straight at Inuyasha. "I told you that you belonged to me and that I will not let that bitch take you away from me. I have worked too long and hard on my plans to take over this territory and no one is going to stand in my way." (Cindy: I wish there was some way that we could get it from her when she doesn't know it? Mike: well that could prove to be difficult; you know what she's like. Cindy: yeah I know 'sigh' she's crazy.)

Inuyasha listen in horror. All this was just a trick. Tricks to get him to change his fathers mind on the invaders. He had fallen for this hook line and sinker. Now she wanted to take away the only thing that truly made him happy. 'No I will not let her take away the one thing that I love most in this world. Because I do love this girl with every once of fiber in my body.' Inuyasha's anger started to grow, his eyes turned red, and two purple stripes appeared on each side of his face. "Kikyou you have gone too far this time. I will not allow you to hurt her again, do you understand." He said as he bared his fangs and flexed his claws at her. "Ha, like I care, I will make sure you die and then I will kill her. I will finish the job that pathetic wolf couldn't finish." Kikyou said with venom in her voice. "You put that wolf up to this?" Ask a shocked Inuyasha. "Why of coarse, you don't think he could of thought of all this by himself do you? I don't think so."

That was it he had had enough of Kikyou's taunting. She released the arrow that she had locked in her bow. It flew straight and true but he was faster. He cut the arrow in two; he saw the fear in her eyes as he attacked. He used his claws to shred her from top to bottom. There was nothing left of her but a pile of meat on the ground for the animals to eat.

Miroku started to move away from his brother. He had no desire to end up like her. He stopped dead in his tracks when Inuyasha turned his way and started to growl deep in his throat. He didn't know what to do but then Kagome started to glow again. Her blue aura intensified as if creating something. In Kagome's hand laid a sword. It was beautiful the handle was wrapped in leather. It had jewels all around the hilt of the sword. There was a designed on the sheath it was of a half moon and stars. In the middle it had a picture of two dog's one black and one white.

Kagome still lay on the ground but started to stir. Inuyasha seeing this went over to her. She gently called out his name and he knelt by her side. He picked her up in an embrace and she slowly opens her eyes. "Take this my love it will help you protect the one's you love." He looked at her for a moment and then closed his hand around the sword. At the same moment that his hand closed around the hilt of the sword his eyes turned back to a golden color and the stripes went away. Inuyasha was back to normal. He blinked his eyes in surprise that he was holding a sword and Kagome's sleeping form in his arms. He looked at his brother and asked, "What happened?" Miroku scratched the back of his head and then proceed to tell him what had happened. A look of pure horror was on Inuyasha's face but his brother quickly reassured him that there was nothing he could have done different that would not have ended in Kikyou's death.

Inuyasha removed the arrow from Kagome's shoulder then dressed her wounds. He picked her up in his arms and started back toward the tribe. When they arrived there they noticed that all of the warriors were standing on this side of the barrier. A quick check revealed that they had not lost anyone from their tribe. This was a good thing. Inuyasha was extremely tired and he wanted to see his father badly. He started toward the barrier and as soon as he stepped up to it, it collapsed then all of the men were free to go to their wives and children.

He quickly made his way to where his father was and told him everything that had happened, he requested that his father protect Kagome while he slept. His father agreed to his request and Inuyasha moved off to the side to were some blankets were put on the ground for them to sleep. Once he put Kagome down he collapsed right next to her. Kagome barrier went up again to encase them both while they slept. When Miroku tried to touch the barrier it knocked him on his butt. Inutaisho just laughed at him saying "Do you really think that Kagome would allow you in the barrier?" Miroku had to laugh at that question. 'Nope Kagome won't let me get within 5 feet of her,' seeing that Inuyasha and Kagome would be very well protected for the night the whole tribe got some much needed sleep.

But off in the distance you could hear the cry of a loan wolf.

Jinx: 'giggle' my box is special because.........'gets hit on head'

Boxy: because I can talk 'evil laughter as they both fade into darkness'

Remember to REVIEW!!!!! Or I will send boxy after you. 'evil laughter'


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Just a few quick notes to the people that reviewed my story!

Inutashio, sorry I couldn't answer your review but hey thanks for writing! I can't see the email address for the people reviewing my story. Its a royal pain but I thought I answer your question here. Will Kagome every go home? Hmmm that is something you are just going to have to wait on. I can tell you that it will be a happy ending. but there is still a lot to go in the story and I don't want to give it away.

Lyn: I will continue to write more. Thanks for reviewing!

Michiko19-hotie: hey thanks for all the emails! I would have emailed you if I could have seen your address, sigh, damn site won't let me. But your are right is not the amount of reviews I get as long as people enjoy the story and tell me what they actually think of it. I'm glad that you are enjoying it and I hope you are not disappointed with the ending. Again thanks for the many reviews. "YOU ROCK!"

Obediah: To answer your question yes he is and if you want more send me an email.

Krizue: sorry I think I might have sent you an email ment for someone else but hey I didn't enjoy your review. Thanks for reading.

To all the rest that are reading this story enjoy but it would be nice if you reviewed and let me know how I am doing. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Jinx and I are very happy and we will try to do our best in the future. So without further ado, on with the story!

Jinx: alright Vellakitty, do you think you can handle this 'hands Vellakitty a box'

Vellakitty: yeah! 'grabs box'

Mike: but we are going to warn you they are evil!

Cindy: 'watches as boxy hits Vellakitty on head'

Jinx: you tried warning her 'steps over Vellakitty'

Mike: 'sigh' oh well

Cindy: 'kicks Vellakitty' she's still alive, so we can get on with the story.

Chapter 11

The sun moved across the land in a somber mood. A lone figure stood guard over his son's soon to be mate. She was worthy to be called that for she had almost given her life to protect the tribe and especially his son. He feared that the battle was not over yet. For as long as Inuyasha has not claimed the girl as his own others would come. They would seek the power she has to protect their tribe. Until she gave her pledge to protect just one tribe others will come to challenge. For this reason we must protect her until she becomes my sons mate she is distend for this, I don't know how I know but I know this girl is my son's soul mate.

The previous night had been a challenge for all of them. Inuyasha and Kagome have not awoken since their return and this upset him. He didn't know if his son was hurt or just needed to regain his strength after the battle. His son had made the request that he protect the girl while he slept. He had agreed to his request but as soon as he placed the girl on the ground he collapsed next to her, the girl then raised a barrier to protect them. They have not been able to get close to them since. The barrier allows no one in if the girl chooses not to. Since they could not be moved he opted to stay here another night for some much needed rest. (Mike: now if we could only get Jinx to rest 'thinks' Cindy: I agree with you 'thinks with mike' Jinx: 'holds bridge of nose' for god sakes, please lets not do this again 'sigh')

Sango had kept her vigil over the sleeping couple. Not being able to tend to Kagome's wounds was taking its toll on the girl. She has been up since the break of dawn hoping to catch a movement from them showing signs of recovery. But they had not stirred. The only movement was some time in the middle of the night when Inuyasha had moved closer to the girl taking her in his embrace. Since that time he has not moved. He told Sango and Miroku that Kagome could indeed speak their language. She had been hiding it for her safety from when she was attacked before. But now that the danger was gone he saw no reason to keep this a secret any more.

So they sat and waited to see if they will wake up from the healing sleep that has taken them. As the sun started setting on the uneventful day he saw his son move for the first time since they came back. He slowly opened his eyes to see where he was. He yawned and stretched being careful not to awaken the girl in his arms. Then he slowly started to sit as he carefully laid her back down to rest. When he stood it was very slowly at first. He was testing his legs to make sure it would support his weight. When he was sure that he had a solid footing he walked toward the barrier and as soon as he did the barrier broke.

Sango breathed a sigh of relief because now she was able to tend to Kagome's wounds, as she moved closer to the sleeping girl Inuyasha blocked her path. She tried to move to the other side but he blocked again this time giving out a loud growl. He was in his protective mode and will not allow anyone to get near the girl. Seeing this Inutaisho moved in between Sango and his son. Inuyasha saw his father and took a step back as he crouched next to the girl. There is only one way to break him out of his protection mode. (Jinx: 'evil thoughts' Mike: how is you having "evil thoughts" different from any other day? Cindy: this is true.)

: Beta male:

: Yes, Leader male:

: Submit to Leader male:

: No must protect pack female:

: It is the job of leader male to protect pack do you challenge? : He said with a growl.

: No leader male:

: Then submit beta male:

Inuyasha had to think for a few minutes before he slowly raised he head up showing his throat to his father in an act of submission then he whimpered his apologies to him. Inutaisho accepted his submission and motioned him to come and sit with him while Sango tended to Kagome's wounds. But before she approached Inutaisho said "Be careful not to hurt her for if she cries out I would not be able to stop him from attacking you." Sango nodded that she understood and went to treat Kagome. She quickly removed the bandages and found that the wounds were completely healed. For some reason this did not surprise her in the least bit.

She had fully expected to be treating all kinds of wounds last night but instead everyone that came back from the battle had no wounds except Miroku. Kagome in her haste to get to Inuyasha healed all of the members of the tribe. Kagome had used the last of her strength to protect them from harm and had nothing left to heal Miroku with. 'I couldn't believe all the cuts he had over his body. He could have died from his injuries if left untreated.' Sango had treated Miroku's wounds and kept a vigil over him until this morning. They had lost no one last night and for this they were grateful. (Jinx: Hey! Give me that back! Mike: no! Cindy: what are you two fighting about? Jinx: he took my pudding! Mike: it was mine before it was yours! Jinx: was not! Mike: was too! Jinx: was not! Mike: was too! Cindy: 'in background' HA! Mike got the last word!!!!! Jinx: 'glares at Cindy')

Inuyasha sat across from his father in silence. After a few minutes Inuyasha broke the silence and asked, "How long have I been asleep?" He asked his father in a tired voice as he rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. "You have been asleep for one day. Since you arrived here yesterday and asked me to protect Kagome while you slept." Said Inutaisho as he looked at his son with concern. Inuyasha looked down and saw that he was wearing a sword and said, "Where did I get this from?" "From what I was told Kagome gave it to you last night. She said it will help you protect the one's you love." Comprehension started to settle in Inuyasha mind as he remembered more of what happened the previous day. He was still tired and needed to sleep. "I'm still tired I think I'll go and lay down for a while." "Do you want anything to eat first Sango has made some food." Inuyasha had to think about this for a minute then nodded yes. Sango brought some food over to him and he silently ate it. It was not Kagome's food but it was still good.

He slowly stood on his legs, thanked Sango for the meal and turned toward Kagome. Sango looked at Inuyasha with concern. "What is it Sango?" asked Inutaisho "He has never said thank you to anyone before, I'm afraid that he is getting sick" Inutaisho had to laugh at this, yes his son never offered his thanks to anyone, but there is always a first time for everything, and this girl has definitely changed him.

When Inuyasha reached the sleeping girl he reached down and gently picked her up in his arms. He was careful not to wake her from her healing sleep and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He then turned around and went to sit against a tree with the girl in his lap. He pulled her close to him as he buried his nose in her hair. He gave a sigh and fell asleep, holding on to the one person that has seemed to calm his soul. (Jinx: 'protects pudding from mike' MINE! Mike: I don't want it any way! 'Turns back to Jinx' Cindy: oh yeah real mature Mike.)

Inutaisho sat there keeping guard over his children. Yes he considered them his children for both girls have earned a special place in his heart. Kagome for taming the wild beast of his son and for Sango for changing the perverted ways of his adopted son. Yes he had noticed the subtle changes in Miroku. He no longer wished to watch the maidens bathing by the stream; he had interest in only one. He no longer let his hands wonder over other women's butts just the one. But lately he has been avoiding the girl; 'I have to find out what is wrong before he does something stupid and loses Sango for good.'

At that point Miroku made his appearance at their camp. He looked tired and exhausted. He told Miroku to sit by him because he wanted to have a word with him. "Miroku, what is wrong with you? You have been avoiding Sango like the plague, this is not like you." Inutaisho watched as his son squirmed in his seat, and then with a sigh of defeat, he answered him. "I have been having these feelings for Sango; lately I can't seem to keep my hands off her. I don't want her to get mad at me so I stay away from her." Miroku said in an exhausted voice. "Why don't you tell her how you feel? I'll tell you what I have told Inuyasha before, unless you show your true feelings for the girl she may not be around for you to have. A female tends to fight to stay with the one she loves, but if she feels rejected or is an outcast then she will give up the will to live. I almost made that mistake with Inuyasha's mother. I didn't tell her how I felt because of my stupid pride, and I almost lost her. But when I finally got enough courage to tell her everything was fine. You must find it within yourself to tell the girl how you feel about her or you will loose her."

Miroku looked at his father with sadden eyes and nodded his agreement that this was something that he had to deal with. He slowly stood up, said good night to his father and went to lie down near Sango. After a few minutes he too was asleep next to the girl of his dreams. He watched over both his sleeping son's and soon to be daughter in-laws. This made him proud. That his son's have finally found mates, now if only Sesshoumaru could find himself a mate he would be the happiest man alive. Sesshoumaru, his eldest son, 'I have not seen him in a long while, not since that day he left to form his own tribe to the west.' He hoped that one day he would get to see his son again. Silence took over the camp as the lone figure stood their looking at the stars and keeping watch over his family, which he dearly loved. (Mike: 'jumps for joy' I got some pudding! I got some pudding! Cindy: where'd you get that? Mike: I took it from Jinx. Cindy: if she finds out.... Jinx: MIKE! 'Comes running towards them' Cindy: I think you'd better run. Mike: way ahead of you! 'Runs really fast in other direction')

During the middle of the night Inutaisho noticed a glow coming from Inuyasha and Kagome. The glow surrounded both figures as they slept. Inuyasha aura had the color of gold and Kagome's aura was blue they both surrounded one another, as if discovering the others soul for the first time. They moved and mingled until they were just one and there it stayed as they slept, protecting them and joining together as one soul should be.

The next morning Inuyasha opens his eyes as the sun began to rise. He lifted his head off the sleeping girl in his arms and looked around to see everyone was still sleeping. He wanted to put the girl down but found that sometime in the middle of the night she had wrapped her arms around him on the inside of his shirt. Her touch warmed his heart. She was gently breathing against his chest and he smiled. 'I wonder if I could wake her up with a kiss.' He looked around not wanting to get caught if someone woke while he was having his moment with Kagome he decided to pick the sleeping girl up and go into the forest.

When he found the right place he sat by the river looking up at the sunrise as the wind gently blew. Kagome snuggled closer to him as the wind hit her. He in turn wrapped his arms around her even more holding her closer to his heart. This felt good, this felt right it was all he ever wanted to feel loved, to belong, and to protect. He pulled his eyes from the sunrise as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, 'I never thought that sunrise could look so beautiful. I've always hated it because no one should be up at this time in the morning but with Kagome in my arms it feels like the right way to start the day.'

He pulled away slowly and raised her head to gaze at the sleeping girl, 'she is so beautiful, and I can't believe she is here with me, it must be a dream.' He lowered his head and gently kissed her on the lips. Her lips were so warm to the touch and as sweet as nectar. She started to stir and soon was returning his kiss. He moved his tongue on the lower portion of her lips asking silently for entrance. He was surprised when she granted him entrance to her mouth. Not one to waste time he gently reached in and explored every bit of her mouth with his tongue, rivaling in the sweet taste of her juices. They finally broke apart for much needed air as he looked at her golden eyes with a hint of bl ue/gray. He was surprised to see that her eyes have changed color. Her eyes were no longer blue/gray with a hint of gold but the other way around. He noticed that a star had appeared on her forehead, a beautiful golden star signifying her power as a healer. He smiled at her and said, "Good morning did you sleep well?" She nodded yes and then tried to sit up but found that he wouldn't let her go.

"Inuyasha why won't you let me sit up?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Because I love holding you like this, and besides there is something that I want now that your fully awake," he said with a hint of mischief in his voice. "And what might that be?" "You'll find out" was the last thing he said as he lowered his lips to meet hers. He was less than inch away from her when he heard "Am I interrupting anything?" It was Miroku, they had been caught and he still didn't get the kiss he wanted when she was fully awake. Frustrated beyond reasoning he said "Miroku, this had better be important or your dead meat" Miroku looked at his brother with concern he was starting to growl and his eyes turned red with anger. He slowly backed away from him and said "I'm just the messenger; your father wants you now." Miroku turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could take him. (Jinx: 'slams mike's head into bed mattress' don't ever take my pudding again! 'slam' Cindy: come on Jinx, into a mattress? I know you can do better then that?! Jinx: 'grabs pudding' yeah but 'takes a bite' I didn't want to spill the pudding everywhere 'big smile' Cindy: 'sigh')

Inuyasha sighed and Kagome chuckled at what Miroku said. "I guess we better get going." Inuyasha smiled an evil smile "not before I get what I want, my father can wait," he moved his head closer to her and kissed her again. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. His tongue was in her mouth and they were really enjoying themselves when a howl came from the direction of their camp making the two lover jump apart from each other. It was dad and he wanted him now! Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and sighed "we better get back before dad comes after us and I don't think he is in a good mood right now." He said with a defeated tone to his voice. "Well o.k. But you might want to wait for a few minutes though." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "Why?" he asked with confusion.

When she got off his lap she pointed down and said "because of that!" Inuyasha looked down and turned bright red. He had a tent the size of a mountain and Kagome was enjoying every minute of it. "So you think this is funny do you?" he said with a growl. "Yes, I think it's wonderful now you get to feel it instead of it poking me." She was laughing so hard that she almost fell to the ground. Inuyasha was mad at himself for letting this happen but his tent was not going down anytime soon not with her around. So he tried to pounce on her, Kagome saw what he was going to do and took off in the direction of the camp where Inuyasha's father waited.

As Kagome approached the camp she ran right into Inutaisho, literally, she fell with a 'thud' on the ground. He looked down at her and asked, "Where is Inuyasha?" Inutaisho looked at her with anger in his eyes as she tried to reply, "Oh, um he's coming, he ah, um, has a little problem to deal with right now," she turned bright red while turning away from Inuyasha's father. He shook his head with understanding. 'Got himself a boner did he, well that will teach him to come when I call for him. I knew they were about to get into trouble. He has to do things right to get the girl to mate with him or she would refuse him. I don't think he has even asked her yet.'

A few minutes later a very wet and cold Inuyasha was standing in front of this father looking at the ground. "Sorry dad I was in the river when you called but I came as soon as possible." "No Inuyasha you would have if I haven't called you back here. I will explain the details of the mating rituals later right now we have to make plans to leave we are already a day behind were we need to be for the winter lands." (Mike: 'holds head' man, my head hurts. Cindy: 'gives mike an 'are you stupid look'' you do know she just slammed your head into a mattress right? So why does your head hurt? Mike: really? Cindy: yeah 'nods head and smiles while walking away')

They discussed the best route to take while Kagome and Sango finished packing the horses. Once they had the route planned out they headed toward the lead scouts, they gave them the information and turned around toward the back of the tribe where Kagome and Sango were. "Hey, sorry for this morning but dad did send me out to get you." Said Miroku trying to apologize to his brother. "It's no problem I still got what I wanted and more." Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face "Oh, you got a boner, that's why you were all wet." Miroku said with a big perverted smile on his face "Hey!!" Miroku threw his hands up in the air and said, "Hey, you don't think I get them with Sango around! I know exactly how cold the river is on a daily bases so don't even think about it." Inuyasha looked at Miroku then asked him "Hey Miroku, do you love Sango?" Miroku was taken by surprise with Inuyasha bold question but he answered truthfully, "yes I do." They both looked at each other and then started laughing.

"I wonder what my father meant by mating rituals?" said Inuyasha with a bit of curiosity in his voice. "Well I don't know much about the mating rituals for demons but for human the man must first ask the woman if she would consent to be his mate. If she happens to say no then you can't touch her." Said Miroku. "You mean I wouldn't be able to kiss Kagome anymore?" Inuyasha had a concerned look on his face. "Well that and other things," said his brother with a bit of embarrassment in his voice "what other things?" Inuyasha's interest was peeked. "I will just let dad tell you that part. He's better at it." When they reached the girls everything was already packed, the girls were seated on the horses and they were ready to go so they both climbed on and followed the rest of the tribe to the south.

Jinx: 'eats pudding in front of mike' yum mike, this pudding is so good 'takes bite' to bad you can't have any to enjoy it with me.

Mike: you are so mean on so many leaves.

Cindy: you do know you did steal her pudding, right? I think you deserve it.

Mike: 'glares at Cindy'

Cindy: don't you glare at me! I'll kick your ass!

I hope that you liked the chapter. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think because I can't read your minds. "**I wish I could though that would be great"**


	12. Chapter 12

Jinx: so yet another chapter 'jumps for joy' boy Cindy, you're pulling these chapters out of your butt.

Cindy: Jinx.

Jinx: yes? 'big smile'

Cindy: you're so delicate you know that.

Mike: 'sigh' that's our Jinx.

Chapter 12

The days passed by and soon they had made up for lost time. The tribe was on track to the winter lands and nothing had attacked them in over two days. Kagome and Sango grew closer, much like sisters. Kagome taught Sango how to hunt, skin, and pick herbs. Sango in turn showed Kagome how to use two katanas, which were smaller than a sword but longer than a knife. Together the girls protected the rear of the tribe as they followed along with Kirara.

On this day Inuyasha and Miroku were called to the front of the tribe to lead them around a very rough part of the trail. Kirara, riding on Kagome's shoulder, raised her head and started to growl. Kagome noticed this and motioned Sango to stop. Once they both stopped Kagome turned her attention behind her. There were men coming two of them, she told Sango this much. They both got off their horses and stood side-by-side waiting for them to appear. Kirara was still on Kagome's shoulder and had not moved; soon the two girls greeted both men when they appeared.

The men looked at one another and grinned very wide. They thought they were going to have some fun with these wenches before they continued on with their task. But what they didn't expect was that these two women were every bit of a warrior as any man. Kagome seeing the gleam in the men's eyes gave Sango a warning glare. Sango slightly nodded her understanding of the situation. "Good day to you, what do you want here?" asked Kagome. The nearer of the two men gave a slight laugh and answered, "We have a message to deliver to a tribe that is on the move, but before we do that, how about we have some fun with you."

They moved quicker than the girls thought they could and had them pinned to the ground. Kagome was starting to loose control of her emotions and was about to lash out at the men when a big giant cat appeared out of nowhere. She had three tails that were on fire along with her four paws. Her teeth were long and pointed and she had a star on her forehead. With a loud roar Kirara leaped and knocked both men down to the ground and had them pinned. (Jinx: 'sings spongebob squarepants theme song' Mike: I never should have told her about that show. Cindy: so it's your entire fault!)

Inuyasha and Miroku heard the loud roar of Kirara and Inuyasha knew it meant trouble for that was Kirara transformed call he heard. He turned to Miroku and told him the girls were in danger and quickly made their way to the back of the tribe. When they got there he saw that Kirara had two men pinned to the ground and two vary dazed girls were trying to get up off the ground. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and as Miroku did the same with Sango's the first words out of both of them were; "Are you alright?" both girls nodded yes that they were fine. Kagome explained that the intruders said they were on their way to deliver a message to a tribe that was traveling down the trail but that they were going to have some fun first with her and Sango.

For the first time Kagome saw the transformed Kirara standing on top of the two men that had attacked her and Sango. She didn't know where this animal came from but she was grateful that it had appeared and helped them when they needed it. Inuyasha by this time had digested what Kagome had said to him and he was pissed beyond reason. 'No one but no one touches my Kagome, they will die for this.' By this time Inutaisho had arrived and he had heard everything that Kagome said. He saw his son get up and walk to the giant cat that was now pinning the two attackers to the ground. He walked silently behind Inuyasha as his son talked to the giant cat. "Kirara let them up. I will deal with them." Inutaisho then spoke. "No I know these two and I will deal with them." Inuyasha turned around hearing his father right behind him and the expression on his fathers face told him to back down before he took his anger out on him. He stepped to his father side and waited for the cat to release the men. (Mike: Hey Cindy? Cindy: yeah? Mike: do you think that maybe we should do some thing about that? 'points to Jinx drowning in toilet' Cindy: Nah, she got herself into it she can get herself out. Mike: yeah I guess.)

Once the men were freed from the cat, they got back on their feet and stared at the man in front of them. They quickly recognized Inutaisho and bowed low to the ground and presented him with a scroll. Inutaisho took the parchment and read it. "Its from Sesshoumaru, he has found a mate and wants me to perform the mating ceremony as soon as possible." This was indeed very good news. He had wanted for his eldest son to find a good mate and settle down. But before he could celebrate he must deal with the two in front of him who dared attack one from his pack.

"Get up! Now tell me why you attacked one of the members of my pack." Both men looked at the Indian chief in front of them and now realized that they had made a grave mistake. Upon looking at one of the girls, her clothing was that of the chief's family. A clear sign that it is taboo to touch. From the look of the young man next to him the girl means much more than a captive. Because by Indian law only captive traveled at the end of the tribe alone not being a part of the tribe. "We are sorry Chief Inutaisho but we didn't notice that the captives belonged to you. We just wanted to have a little fun, we have traveled long and hard to find you we didn't know the wenches were part of the tribe." At this remark Inuyasha's growls grew fiercer as he was shaking with rage and loosing control, his eyes started to turn red. Kagome saw this and gently called to him "Inuyasha?" He quickly turned and went to embrace her, he calmed down as he held her in his strong arms and his eyes returned to the golden color that she so dearly loved.

Inutaisho nodded his head in thanks to Kagome for claming his son down and turned his attention to the two in front of him. "You have no right, whether they are part of the tribe or not to attack them. I do believe my son Sesshoumaru would like to deal with scum like you. Miroku take these two as prisoners have them guarded until we reach Sesshoumaru village." Miroku bowed and went over to the two men and started to tie them up. Kirara was still keeping an eye on them and once they were subdued she transformed back into her kitten form and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome reached up and scratched the kitten's ears and said, "I didn't know you can transform like that! Thank you Kirara for helping us." Inuyasha also gave her his thanks in protecting the girl of his dreams. Kagome looked up into his golden eyes and smiled while at the same time reaching up and rubbing his ear in much the same way as she did Kirara. He started to purr just like the cat and that make her giggle. (Jinx: 'grumbles' Mike: what?! You got out of it perfectly fine!)

Inutaisho walked over to the girls and asked if they were all right. They both said yes and then he said, "We will let Inuyasha's brother deal with them. I suspect that he would love to know what type of men he has in his mist." Inuyasha's eyes grew big "We are going to his village?" "Yes, I have a mating ceremony to perform and the entire tribe is invited." Inutaisho turned around and headed back to the tribe. Inuyasha groaned and Kagome asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha, don't you want to see your brother?" Inuyasha physically cringed and then answered her question. "He is my half brother and we don't always see eye to eye. Plus the fact that even though he had invited the entire tribe to the mating ritual it means you can't attend because you are still not a part of the tribe. You will be left behind while the rest attend the ceremony and I am not willing to do that, I won't leave you unprotected." Kagome looked hurt by his words but tried to cover up by saying. "That's alright I will still be protected I'll have Kirara that will protect me, right Kirara?" Kirara just meowed and agreed that she will protect Kagome with her life.

Inuyasha had no choice his father was moving the tribe to Sesshoumaru village, which meant they had another 3 days before they meet up with his brother. He was not looking forward to the reunion.

Jinx: I hate you all! 'glares at Cindy and Mike'

Cindy: you got out fine, didn't you?

Mike: yeah, it's not like this is the first time, right?

Jinx: 'glares harder'

Cindy: how long do you think she can keep doing that?

Mike: she's known to hold it for some time. 'sigh'

Hope you all liked the chapter. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Jinx: 'does joyful dance'

Mike: what's up with her?

Cindy: 'holds bridge of nose' you'll see why in a minute.

Chapter 13

It had taken three days to reach the village of Sesshomaru. When they got there they set up camp on the out skirts of the village. Then Inutaisho, Inuyasha under protest that he didn't want to leave Kagome but was forced to, Miroku, and the tribe elders went into Sesshomaru village to find him. Upon the group reaching the village Inutaisho son Sesshomaru greeted them. "Father, welcome and thank you for coming so quickly, I have been waiting for my men to return with word that they had found you and would come to perform the ceremony. But they have not returned as of yet." At this statement Inuyasha and Miroku shoved his men to the ground in front of him. Sesshomaru expression did not change but his mind was reeling as to why they had his men tied up. His father explained that his men wanted to take liberties with a couple of females from the tribe, he had left out that they were captives but that did not matter to him. Sesshomaru eye's glowed red from anger. "You dared attack females from my father tribe?" was his snarled remark to his men.

Both men cringed at the sight of their chief and knew they were in big trouble. "But Chief Sesshomaru they were captive's traveling at the very back of the tribe. We didn't know they belonged to anyone." At this Sesshomaru looked to his father for explanation. His father sighed and said "One of the female bore the colors of my family he had no right to touch her." Was all he said, Sesshomaru looked back at his men and closed his eyes, then he yelled over his shoulder. "Take these two and put them under guard. I will deal with them later." With that two men came forward and took the men away to be dealt with by Sesshomaru, which won't be pleasant.

Sesshomaru then turned his attention to his little brother. "So Inuyasha I see you have not found a mate yet. Are you always going to trail father around like a lost puppy?" Inuyasha became infuriated and went to attack but his father stopped it. "Sesshomaru, we did not come all this way so you could pick a fight with your brother." "Half brother!" Both of them yelled at the same time. "Well whatever, I will not let you two fight. Now tell me the name of the girl you will be mating." Said Inutaisho as he was trying to calm down his younger son. "Her name is Jinx and she is the daughter of the chief of the rising sun tribe. She is everything that I wanted in a mate and more she will be arriving tomorrow and the ceremony can be performed the next day if that is alright with you." Said Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face as he looked at his brother. Inuyasha just "Feh" and turned away from him. "That will be all right with me. But what kind of name is Jinx?" asked Inutaisho. "Well I will let you be the judge of that when you meet her. Her name fits her well."

Sesshomaru had to chuckle at this 'yes my Jinx did fit her name quite well.' "Very well we will rest for the next three days and then the ceremony will be performed. Has the girl agreed to be your mate and does she know what that means?" His father asked. "Yes she has consented to be my mate and she knows what it means and she will do her part." Inuyasha heard this and he had to ask his father about the mating ritual because he wanted Kagome to be his mate. But until his father told him what he needed to do he was at a loss. So he kept his mouth shut and "Feh" at his brother every time he asked him a question. He wanted to get back to Kagome as soon as possible. Something didn't feel right and he sensed a need to be with her. (Mike: you didn't? Cindy: 'sigh' I did. Mike: what in your right mind made you do that? Jinx: 'does joyful dance' because she loves me 'hugs Cindy')

Off in the distance an unnamed tribe that was forming had heard the rumors that a girl traveling with Inutaisho had great power to protect a tribe if they could get her to submit. The chief, his son Inuyasha, and the rest of the tribe were protecting the girl. It will not be easy to gain access to the village and take the girl. Not since the tribe was currently located near Chief Sesshomaru village and his tribe was one of the fiercest in the area. But they had to think of a plan, with the girl's power their tribe would rule supreme and they could not be touched as long as the girl lived.

Chief Sesshomaru was about to be married and that meant that they would be too busy to notice extra bodies around the village. So they devised a plan on how to kidnap the girl. Since the girl was a captive that meant that she would not be going to the ceremony. She would be left behind almost unprotected. That would be the best time to attack and get the girl. The plan was sound and they had a spy in place all they would need is the word on when to move and get the girl. Then they will be the strongest tribe in the land and rule it all. They would kill all of the invaders and the land would be theirs once again. They all started to laugh an evil laughter that could make your skin crawl.

Kagome and Sango were setting up camp on the outskirt of Sesshomaru village. Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "Sango tell me about captives, what are they allowed to do? And why aren't we part of the tribe?" Sango cast her eyes to the ground and began to tell Kagome about being a captive, "Well a captive has no rights. They are almost like slaves to the one that captures them. We are supposed to do what we are told to do and we are not a part of the tribe because they do not accept us. To them we are outsiders trying to corrupt their lives and their land. We are treated more differently than the rest of the captive. Because the son's of the chief are the one that have claim on us the rest of the tribe can't touch us without risking the chief's wrath." (Jinx: 'drool' Mike: 'gives Cindy the look' Cindy: 'glares at mike')

Kagome took all this in 'this is just like the slaves that were brought to America they had no rights either.' "So that's why when I walk through the tribe I get all those dirty looks." "Yes," answered Sango. "Well I guess we are just going to have to change their minds on how captives are treated. I will not submit to being a captive when I protect this tribe as well as any warrior here." Said Kagome with a huff as she crossed her arms across her chest. "But Kagome you can't change their minds on this, this is the way it has been for years and they will not change." Said Sango with concern.

"Oh yeah, watch me. This captive is about to rebel." Kagome had an evil look in her eye as she said this. "Ah, Kagome what does that mean?" asked a confused Sango. "Oh, it means that we're not going to do what they want us to do. Well not entirely because Inuyasha has been nothing but kind to me, I could never turn my back on him. I love him too much." As Kagome said this she turned red with embarrassment. "Good, I thought there for a minute that you were going to make me stop doing thing for Miroku. He has also treated me with respect and has protected me many times. But of coarse I have to put up with his wondering hand but that's alright," said Sango with relief in her voice.

"Um, Sango do you love Miroku?" Sango eyes grew wide and she turned 3 different shades of red and looked away. "I knew that you loved him I've seen it in your eyes. I know that he has the same feeling for you because I have heard him tell Inuyasha so," said Kagome with a big smile on her face. Sango now was the color of a tomato and thought 'I never knew that he loved me too.' "Then why has he been avoiding me lately? I thought I did something to offend him or something," said Sango exasperated. "No Sango that not it. He has been avoiding you because every time he gets near you he gets a boner." Said Kagome as a matter of fact. "A what???" asked Sango shyly, "A boner you know, he kind of stands up," and then Kagome pointed to that one part of the body and Sango's eye grew wide with understanding. "I never knew I had that kind of affect on him" said Sango embarrassed. "Well now you know that you do." Kagome said with a giggle. "Well let's get some of this stuff unpacked, because I think we will be here for a few days at least." The girls got busy unpacking only the things they would need and prepared to make camp.

Unknown to the girls that there was somebody watching everything that they were doing.

Jinx: oooooooooo.....creepy!

Mike: you're an idiot.

Jinx: I try 'big smile'

Cindy: oh dear god help me. 'throws hands in air'

Remember to REVIEW!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Mike and Cindy: 'watch jinx do dance'

Mike: she's in this chapter isn't she?

Cindy: 'sigh' yep.

Mike and Cindy: 'continues watching jinx'

Chapter 14

Kagome and Sango had gone to sleep by the time Inuyasha and Miroku made it back from the village. Sesshomaru had insisted that they stay and eat with him in honor of their arrival. Inuyasha had protested loudly about leaving Kagome alone for too long but his father had explained to him in not so many words that he was going to stay there and like it. He noticed that Kagome and Sango had cooked dinner and left their food on the fire to keep warm. He looked at Miroku and asked him if he wanted any dinner. He happily agreed and they sat down to eat the meal that the women in their lives prepared for them.

The girls cooking was a hell of a lot better than the meal given to them at the village. Once they where done they each went over to their individual women and laid down next to them. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was shivering from the cold night air so he cuddled next to her to keep her warm, she stopped shivering upon feeling the warmth of his body. He buried his nose in her hair as he would do every night and fell into a restful sleep all the while muttering "Mine!" (Jinx: 'waits impatiently' Mike: 'chuckles' Cindy: you know that is funny.)

The next morning Kagome woke up to a very protective hanyou holding on to her for dear life. She couldn't move because he held her so tightly. She enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. She felt safe and loved in his embrace. She nuzzled her nose under his chin and licked him briefly. A few minutes later the hanyou stirred and released her. She took this opportunity to get up and move away from him before he pulled her back down.

She didn't make it. He was way faster than her and had grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He nuzzled her neck causing a new sensation to run down her spine. She had never felt like this before and she like it. He began to trail kiss down her neck, at one point without her knowing it she had submitted to him, she had completely relaxed in his embrace and raised her chin up lightly to allow him access to her neck. His nostrils flared and his eyes started to turn red as he was picking up a scent from Kagome that was absolutely irresistible he almost couldn't hold back his instincts.

Kagome choose that time to speak to Inuyasha "Inuyasha please let me go so I can get breakfast ready. I'm really enjoying what you are doing but you must go meet your father soon and I want you to have something to eat before you go, please." Inuyasha eyes returned to their normal color and he released the girl from his arms but before he let her go he gave her a very passionate kiss. One that shook Kagome to her core as it left her with desire for him. She looked into his eyes and scratched his ears ever so gently as she whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you," before she moved away from him. This simple statement made his heart race. 'She loves me; she really said that she loved me.' This was going to be the beginning of a wonderful day. (Jinx: aw...now get to my part damn it! Mike and Cindy: 'stands back as they watch steam come out of Jinx's ears')

After breakfast Inuyasha had to find his father. He wanted to ask him a very important question before they went to see Sesshomaru. He found his father with the village elders and waited until he had completed his business. When the elders left he approached his father, "Hey dad I have a question to ask you," said Inuyasha with a serious tone to his voice. "Sure, what's the question?" Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, "I want to have your permission to mate." This statement caught Inutaisho off guard but it was not unexpected. He knew that he would want to mate with Kagome sometime so he decided to tease his son. "Whom do you want to mate with?" Inuyasha looked at his father with an expression that said 'do you really have to ask me,' but instead said, "Kagome." "Have you asked her yet?" asked his father with a raised eye brow, "No, I wanted your permission first incase you said no and I had to argue the point with you." Inuyasha had crossed his arms over his chest to prove that he was ready to argue the point with his father. Inutaisho laughed at his son's statement and said, "You have my permission to mate with Kagome, but we must have a talk first on the mating ritual." Inuyasha nodded yes and sat down next to his father. He was so happy that he given his permission for him to mate that he would listen to what he had to do in the mating ritual.

"The mating ritual is a ritual which ties the life of the mate to one another. In other words she will live as long as you and you as long as her. Inu Youkai mate for life so this is a life bond, you must share your blood with her and she must do the same with you, when your bloods mix the bond will start to form. A mark is given on each other's neck to signify that you are a mated pair and that the female cannot be touched. Do you understand what I have said so far?" Inuyasha nodded that he understood and his father continued, "Once you mate then the bond is sealed. But if you do not mate within 2 days of you sharing one another blood then you both will die."

This news took Inuyasha buy surprise so far everything his father had said was not bad but the last piece was a bit hard to take. "That is why the ceremony must be done at a specific time. I am needed because my powers will bind the mates together forever. If one dies so does the other that is why it is important that you protect each other." "But if that's true then what happened when mom died." Inuyasha had to ask this question he wanted to know. (Jinx: 'glares at Cindy' Cindy: don't glare at me girl or I'll erase it! Mike: 'sigh')

His father had a sad look in his eyes but he told his son what he wanted to know, he had done the same with Sesshomaru when he asked. "Before your mother died she had enough power in her to release me from my bond. I was devastated, I wanted to die with her but the reason she released me was because she wanted me to take care of you. She didn't want you growing up without a parent." Inuyasha finally understood why he had lived and his mother had died. "Thank you dad for telling me I know it must have been hard for you. I want to do something before we leave, I'll be back in a few minutes." Inuyasha stood and left his father and went in the direction to where the girls were located.

Inuyasha got back to camp to find that Kagome was sitting alone crying; he walked up silently behind her and embraced her. Kagome was shocked and tried to pull away but when she recognized who was embracing her she relaxed into it. "Why are you crying?" Inuyasha said with a voice that was filled with fear and hurt. Kagome didn't answer his question she just lowered her head and began to shiver. Inuyasha turned her around because he wanted to see her eyes. He lifted up her chin and licked away the tears that were coming from her eyes then he said, "I want to ask you a question," she looked into his eyes and nodded for him to continue.

"I have been meaning to ask you this for quite some time, I'm never good with words, and at times I get tongue tied. But I want you to know that you mean the world to me, without you my life would not be complete. I love you my Kagome, will you be my mate for life?" Kagome was shocked at what he had asked her, 'he loves me, and he wants me to be his mate, his wife, for life. This is all I ever wanted, he makes me happy and now I know that we have the same feelings for each other.' She looked into his eyes and with fresh new tears coming down her cheek she said, "Yes." Inuyasha was the happiest person on this earth he leaned in and kissed her passionately, having her melt in his arms. Her body fit perfectly with his like two pieces of a puzzle. He pulled away from her and quickly told her about the mating ritual, he asked her if she would agree to this and she said yes as long as she was with him it didn't matter to her. (Jinx: 'grows more impatient')

He didn't want to leave her but he had to get back to his father. He had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen. So when he walked away from Kagome he called for Kirara. She came from out of the trees and landed in his arms. He looked at the cat and said in a low voice. "Kirara, Kagome has consented to be my mate, please watch her while I'm gone. I have a feeling that something is going to happen to her and I fear for her safety. If anything happens transform and call for me I will hear you." The cat meowed and left his arms running back to protect the girl who would be his mate.

When he finally reached his father he had found him pacing back and forth. "Dad what's wrong? Why are you pacing?" were his questions. Inutaisho looked at his son and said, "Well what's the answer, did she say yes or no?" "Is that why you're pacing back and forth?" the elder just nodded yes. "Well she said yes to everything!" Inutaisho was very pleased with this and congratulated his son. "Well now all we have to do is decide when the ceremony will be," said his father with a smile on his face. "It will have to be soon, I feel something is not right, like the calm before the storm." Inuyasha had been looking out toward the mountains in the near distance. "What do you sense?" Inutaisho asked. "I feel like there is danger coming and bad. They are after Kagome they want her for their tribe."

Inutaisho was staring at his son; his eyes had a glazed look to them as he looked off into the mountains. He walked next to him and gently asked, "Do you see who they are? Do we know them?" He had long ago learned to be watchful, his mother always had the same look when she was seeing. "No, but there are many of them enough to attack and take Kagome." "Are they moving yet?" asked his father, "No, not yet they are waiting for the signal to tell them when to move." 'Good this meant that they had sometime' thought Inutaisho. At that point Inuyasha felt weak in the knees and started to fall but his father held onto him. Inuyasha looked at his father with confusion written all over his face. "What happen?" His father helped him sit and explained what just happen.

Inuyasha was beside himself he did not want to go with his father to Sesshomaru village he wanted to stay behind and protect Kagome. He knew something was going to happen but he didn't know when, but he knew it would be soon, very soon. With a down cast heart he followed his father to his brother's village to set in motion a plan that will some how work to protect his love.

When they arrived at the village they sat down with Sesshomaru and explained what was going on. Sesshomaru knew of such a tribe in the mountains but they have always left his people alone because they were fierce warriors. Sesshomaru asked if they knew when they might be attack. His father answered that he didn't know but felt that it might be soon. This upset Sesshomaru because Jinx was on her way to the village as they spoke. "We must bring the girls here to the village to protect them and we must find Jinx. She left her village this morning with her escorts and would be arriving soon. If these fools are going to attack us then I want to get Jinx out of harms way. We must go find her now!" Sesshomaru stood and left the tepee followed by his father and brother. Off in the distance they heard the call of a very large cat. Inuyasha ears caught the sound of Kirara's yell and said, "that's Kirara and they are under attack!" They gather as many warriors as possible and headed back to the camp were Kagome and Sango were left. 'Please be safe Kagome I'm coming' the group of warriors raced through the forest to where the battle was being fought hoping to get there in time to save his Kagome.

Kagome and Sango sat around the campfire talking about the day's event. They had been left behind because they were not allowed to go with the rest of the tribe. So they were talking about the upcoming mating ceremony for her friend. Sango was so happy for her; she wished that Miroku had asked her too then both of them could have been married at the same time to make it a double wedding. As of late Miroku had been keeping his distance from her and she noticed that even though he slept next to her at night to keep her warm, he had not been there when she would awaken. She had not hit him in a long time because of his wondering hand, which has also been behaving itself. It confused her even more to think about all the things he used to do and all the things he was no longer doing. (Jinx: 'starts jumping for joy' Mike: it's coming up isn't it? Cindy: yep)

As they sat there talking Kagome got that look in her eye, the same one she gets when someone is approaching that they don't know. "Sango someone is approaching our camp, it just one person but many animals, so be on guard." Sango nodded her understanding and got her katana's ready. Then a dog came out of the forest, he was all black with some white and had a kind and friendly face. Kagome looked at Sango for a moment then turned her attention back to the animal in front of her. Kagome stepped forward, Kirara was still on Kagome's shoulder and she started to growl, clearly she didn't like the dog.

Kagome reached her hand up and scratched the cats ear gently and said, "Don't worry Kirara I don't think he wants to hurt us, right boy? Now what could your name be?" They heard another voice, a female voice that came from behind a tree. "His name is Jake, I named him after my sword," said the girl tapping the sword on her side. Her sword was beautiful, the handle was made of gold, and it had little blue, white, yellow gemstones all long its hilt. The sheath was a dark green almost black in color; it had the picture of a large black dog imprinted on it. Behind the dog the sun was imprinted and it showed all of its golden color. It was shorter than a sword but longer than the katana's. To put it simply it was a work of art. (Jinx: 'runs in circles around Cindy' I love you, I love you, I love you! 'jumps on Cindy hugging her to death' Cindy: can't........breath........)

The girl that held this sword stood about Kagome height her eyes appeared to be a golden/green color, her hair was raven black, it was short, about shoulder length. She had bangs on her forehead that were the color of the sun. It set off her eyes just pe rfectly. Her ears were pointed on the side of her head; she had fangs and claws just like Inuyasha. She was of slim built. The dress she wore set off her figure perfectly; it hugged all the right curves of her body. It was black with a golden eagle set in beautiful gold beads on the front of her chest. She had a belt that seemed to loop twice around her slim waist and ended with it being tied to the side with feathers hanging off the ends. The fringe on the dress looked like it was the color gold with alternating red and blue beads. Her shoes were of the same type as Kagome's but she had black leggings that went all the way up her legs. When she smiled it was one of the biggest, Kagome hadn't seen a smile that big in a long time. It warmed her heart and she new this girl would not harm them. She walked up to the girl and greeted her.

"Hello, my name is Kagome and this is my friend Sango" pointing to were Sango was standing. "Would you like to have something to eat we have plenty." "Hi, my name is Jinx and I would love to join you, I have been walking for a long time and I'm tired. Can my companions join us?" Kagome looked at her and smiled then said, "the more the merrier." With that Jinx whistled and out came 14 more dogs. All of different shapes and colors. (Jinx: All my baby's!!!!! Mike: to all those who do not know our Jinx here, 'sigh' she really does have 15 dogs. Cindy: 'laughs at mike' I bet its fun living there!)

The dogs formed a protective circle around the girls as they sat down by the fire and talked. "Are you the Jinx that is to mate with Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome in a shy voice. "Yes, I am her, why don't tell me that Sesshy is being mean again." Kagome had to laugh at her question. "No, he isn't being mean; I haven't met him to know if he was?" "Why haven't you met him? And by the way why aren't you at his village enjoying the festivities?" Jinx asked with curiosity. "Because we are not allowed to go for we are captives." Kagome's eyes sadden and look to the ground, clearly not wanting her new friend to see the hurt in her eyes." "Well that's stupid, not allowing you to go to the village because you're captives." Jinx said in a huff. "Well that is going to change. How would you like to come to the mating ceremony as my guest?" Both girls look happy about going to the mating ritual. (Jinx: 'drools over Sesshy' Cindy and Mike: 'sigh')

At that point Kagome noticed something and voiced her observation. "Um, Jinx I just noticed something about you, your eyes change colors as your mood changes. It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Jinx giggled, "Well that is the way I was born, my mother says that you can tell what mood I'm in by the color of my eyes. They go from blue to green to yellow or even black or red. But beware of the red that means I'm pissed and I'm out for blood." The girls made a mental note never to get her mad. They sat around the fire talking about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, as they tried to think of the different things their soon to be mates did that was funny or embarrassing. (Mike: It's a curse, but it's true, never I mean never get Jinx mad. Cindy: I don't want to know. Jinx: WHAT?!)

A lone figure was standing down wind from the dogs so they wouldn't detect him. He had overheard the conversations that the girls were having. This was going to mess up everything. If they wanted to get the girl they would have to move now while she was left unguarded. He sent word to his tribe to move the attack for now, or else they risk loosing the girl because then she would be well protected. The messenger came back and relayed that the attack has been moved up and for him to get ready. The battle for the girl was about to begin.

Kagome was laughing at what Jinx had said about Sesshomaru when she went stiff. She slowly rose to her feet and clinched her heart. They were coming many men and they wanted her. Sango looked at the girl's expression and knew what it meant. In an instant she was by Kagome side and asked her, "How many are coming and from which direction?" Kagome just looked at her friend's eyes and said, "They are surrounding us there are too many to count and they want me. I must go or else everyone in the tribe will be killed." Kagome tried to leave but Sango held her by the arm. "Kagome, do you really think that they will leave us alone if you go? They will still kill us no matter what. We must stay together and fight." Jinx was listening to the conversation and her eyes started to change to black. She yelled at her guards and told them to protect. The dogs immediately formed a smaller circle around the girls. Sango yelled at Kirara to transform and she did. The cat let out an ear splitting growl that shook the entire area.

Kagome knew that Kirara was calling for Inuyasha to come back to camp. The tribe will come back to protect her. 'I have to protect them all; I have agreed to become the mate of Inuyasha.' With her accepting to be his mate also came the promise to protect the tribe as her own pack. She was now the beta female and as such she had to protect them. 'I must protect them all especially Inuyasha, no one but no one harms my pack.'

Kagome began to glow blue and as she glowed the unnamed tribe appeared surrounding the girls. Kagome quickly raised a barrier to protect them as they came charging in. Kagome then raised her hands and opened her arms and in them appeared the golden bow and a quiver of golden arrows. Her eyes were focused for the battle that was to begin. She would protect her pack no matter what.

The battle for Kagome has begun.

Jinx: 'hugs Cindy'

Cindy: mike a little help here would be great!

Mike: nope, I'm rather enjoying this.

Remember to REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Jinx: 'pout'

Cindy: 'sigh' what's the matter?

Jinx: 'points to mike' he made fun of me 'pout'

Cindy: about what?

Jinx: 'holds up wrists' because I finally told him what these mean.

Cindy: oh, what do they mean?

Jinx: not telling! 'hides wrists'

Chapter 15

Kagome took her bow and locked an arrow into it; she then pointed it behind her where she knew that Inuyasha would be coming from. In her mind she prepared the barrier to go up and surround them as soon as the arrow was released. She released the arrow and at the same time put a barrier up on the approaching warriors to prevent them from getting hurt with the power of her arrow. (Cindy: hey mike? Mike: yeah? Cindy: what do Jinx's tattoos on her wrist mean? Mike: 'bust out laughing')

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru almost ran right into the barrier. They had stopped just in time to see the explosion that appeared right in front of them. Sesshomaru eyes widen not knowing what sort of power had caused this. Inuyasha just said "Kagome is opening the trail for us as soon as the barrier comes down it would be safe to travel." Said Inuyasha with pride. "You mean to tell me that a female put this barrier up." Asked a shocked Sesshomaru. "Yes, my Kagome did that." Sesshomaru looked at his brother in surprise that he had called the girl his. He was really protective of the girl. Then as the barrier was about to go down Kagome spoke to everyone that understood Inu Youkai language,

: Beta male:

: Yes beta female:

: Many men have come they surround us. We have your pack brother's mate with us. She is safe for now. I will protect for as long as I can but you must hurry:

: We will be there as soon as we can:

Kagome understood that she must protect the girls for as long as possible. She let go of another arrow as it killed everything in it path. The unnamed tribe was beginning to loose and badly at the hand of just a lone female. Kagome started to grow weaker all of the power that she was using to protect the people around her was taking its toll. She collapsed on her knees and Sango and Jinx were at her side. She was panting it was getting harder for her to keep the barrier up and soon it would collapse. (Cindy: 'paces back and forth' this is going to be another one of those 'boxy' things isn't it. Jinx: 'pops out of now where' YEP! 'Evil laughter')

'Please, I have to keep going, there are still too many of them out there for them to fend off. What can I do?' another voice answered her call, 'Kagome it is time that you released me, let me out and I will help you protect the pack.' Kagome mentally nodded and prepared for what she had to do. She told Sango and Jinx that she could no longer hold the barrier up. But if they could just keep them at bay for a few minutes she will have the extra power she needed to defeat them. Sango and Jinx looked at each other with determined eyes. Jinx eyes had gone to blood red. She was pissed, that they would harm her friends. She was going to make them pay dearly for their stupidity.

Both girls stood and faced the enemy sword and katana at the ready. The dogs and Kirara were ready as well. "Jake," whispered Jinx to her dog, the dogs ears pert up at the sound of his name being called by his master, "Stay and protect Kagome." Jake walked over to the girl and stood by her side ready to protect her. At that moment the barrier fell and the enemy charged in. Both girls attacked the men with no mercy; Sango was fast with her katana's cutting down as many as 20 men at one time. Jinx was amazing, with her sword raised she shouted "Blades of rising sun!" and with that the eagle on her forehead that was hidden behind her bangs began to glow a pure golden color as her power was channeled into the sword, when she pointed it at the attackers what came out of it was a bunch of shining disks that looked like stars quickly spinning and cutting down anything in its path. (Cindy: I must know!!!!! Jinx: 'evil laughter' Mike: 'falls out of chair laughing')

The unnamed tribes were pulling back as they noticed that there were more people joining the attack, the rest of Inutaisho tribe had made it to the battle. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the first one's there. They were in time to see Sango and Jinx cut down about 50 of the enemy in one pass. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was on the ground on her knees with Kirara and a dog defending her. Inuyasha ran to her side and started to protect his love. He fought them off never letting any of them come near her. Sesshomaru and the others joined Jinx and Sango. Everyone was fighting as hard as they could but it was a hard battle.

Kagome started to glow again, but this time her entire body was lifted from the ground. A golden/bluish color started to surround her. She tilted her head back slightly with her eyes closed, her body hung limply as she was engulfed by the light. Her hair started to turn silver with a hint of black streaks, her eyes turned golden color just like Inuyasha, her nails grew into claws, her teeth into fangs, and she had two cute dog ears on top of her head, one black and one white. A half moon appeared next to the star on her forehead. Her clothes had changed as well; she now wore a simple white dress with blue and gold trim. The emblem on her chest was the same as on her forehead, it was made of blue and gold beads. She wore two katana's and the golden bow and arrow. Her hair flowed behind her as the wind whipped it around. She descended to the ground and stood there surveying what had happen to her pack and all who had been injured. Jinx laid on the ground; she was being fiercely protected by Sesshomaru. She had gotten a cut on her leg and currently could not stand up. Sango was at Miroku side fighting at least 10 men by themselves. She had to stop this.

Kagome then took a step forward and raised her arms up. A barrier was raised to protect her pack from any more attacks. Any one in the barrier that was not of her pack was thrown out. She turned her attention on the wounded and began to glow again. As she glowed each wound on the warriors were healed. She turned around and walked out of the barrier to face the unnamed tribe or at least what was left of them for most of them were either dead, dying, or running. The few that remained where the leaders of the group hell bent on getting her, as they approached her she kept an eye on all she could see and those she couldn't. She had her sword drawn and was ready for battle.

The one that was the leader approached her, Kagome watched with golden eyes as he came to her and stopped just 10 feet from her. "You are to come with me; if you come freely then we won't kill any of the people from your tribe." Kagome eyed him as if amused, "my pack is safe you can't do anything to any of them. I have pledged my protection to them and this is the way it will be." The leader's eyes widen as her words hit full force. She had pledge to protect this pack. But she has not submitted so she can still be taken. With that he attacked her. Kagome moved to the side and he rushed by her, not expecting her to move so quickly. Kagome took her sword and slashed at the man from top to bottom. He let out a scream and collapsed on the ground dead. She looked at the remaining men that surrounded her. They were ready to attack her when out of nowhere Inuyasha landed right behind her; with his back to her he was ready to defend her to the death. Seeing the two hanyou's together was more than the unnamed tribe could stand so they backed away and headed for the hills as fast as their feet could take them. (Jinx: 'watches Cindy pace back and forth' Cindy: 'talks to self' Mike: 'rolls on floor laughing')

With them gone Inuyasha finally went down on his knees panting because of his wounds. Kagome for the first time since he came to stand by her noticed that he was hurt and rushed to him, she helped him lay down so she could tend to his wounds. The barrier that was protecting the rest of the villagers came down as Kagome started to glow and concentrate on Inuyasha's wounds. It took her a few minutes to heal him, but when he was healed he opened his eyes and smiled at his Kagome. She was more beautiful now than before. But before he could talk to her she collapsed in his arms. Everyone came towards them to see if Kagome was all right. He told them that she was probably just tired and needed to rest. She had used a lot of her energy to protect and heal everyone in the tribe.

Sesshomaru finally got the chance to hold his Jinx. He had been so worried about her during the fight, when they arrived what he saw was the kind of power she can create with the sword. But then she was caught off guard and went crashing to the ground, Sesshomaru had been there to protect her. 'I never knew she could fight like that. I loved her before but now I love her even more, if that is even possible.' He mused. He held Jinx in a tight embrace and then lifted her head to gently kiss her on the lips. Her lips were as soft as rose petals and as warm as a summer's night. He gently asked for her permission to enter by lightly nipping at her lower lip. She granted him entrance and he just enjoyed the taste of her. His senses were going crazy she tasted like honey, fresh and clean he could stay like this forever but there where people waiting for him and if he didn't stop now there will be not mating ceremony. So he pulled away from her still holding her close, never wanting to let her go ever again.

Jinx looked into the eyes of her beloved. She was in heaven. Never before has she been kissed with such flame and passion. She wanted more but there was nothing she could do about it now, she would have to wait until tomorrow, until after the mating ritual. Sesshomaru finally pulled away from her and asked if she was all right she nodded yes and looked at her friend with concern. "Is she going to be alright?" "Yes I believe she will be all she needs is some rest." Said Sesshomaru in a cold voice. "But what happened to her?" Sesshomaru looked at his future mate with confusion, "what do you mean what happen to her, she looks fine to me." "No Sesshy, that's not what I meant, she wasn't a hanyou before but now she is." Understanding came to Sesshomaru eyes. Now he understood her question.

Jinx and Sesshomaru walked over to the sleeping Kagome, Inuyasha was in his protective mode and wouldn't let anyone near her. Jinx asked Inuyasha her question, "Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome, why is she a hanyou now?" Inuyasha had to ponder this question in his mind for a bit before he answered. "I'll really don't know, but what I do know about her is that her powers were sealed in order to protect her a long time ago and since the day I found her she has been growing more powerful. The sealing of her hanyou form must have been the last spell she needed to break in order for her to be set free. When she wakes up I'll ask her some more questions."

She smiled at Inuyasha and then stood; she walked over to Sesshomaru and smacked him hard on the shoulder. He was stun by her action; he didn't know what he did to deserve this. Her eyes were turning red from anger as Sesshomaru was backed against a tree. "This is all your fault!!" she screamed into his ears. "My fault! How is it my fault?" asked a stunned Sesshomaru. "If she would have been allowed into the village in the first place then this attack would've never had happened." Sesshomaru cast his head down, he knew she was right, but there was nothing he could do, it was the law and he told her as much.

Jinx became enraged and grabbed Sesshomaru by the tail. "You mean to tell me that you are the chief of this village and you can't change a simple law that will prevent this from ever happening again." Her eyes grew watery as tears threaten to fall. It was now Sesshomaru turn to be on the defensive. "I have the power to change anything I want." Jinx let go of Sesshomaru tail and said in a soft voice almost pledging. "Then change it so no one else can get hurt." There she had done it. She had got what she wanted out of Sesshomaru without too much protest. She was smiling big now and embraced Sesshy as he told her that he would. (Jinx: 'plays with imaginary friend' Mike: uh....'walks away slowly' Cindy: 'grumbles about stupid wrists')

Everyone started to settle down for the night. Sesshomaru had erected numerous tepees in order to bring his fathers tribe to his village. He wanted them close so they could be protected in case they were any more attacks. His father, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all shared a large tepee. Inuyasha kept a watch over Kagome as she slept. She had not stirred since the fight. Inuyasha was hell bent on not letting her out of his sight. Something happened to her, her scent was different everything about her was different. She had not responded like this before the last time she had used her powers to the max. He just didn't know what to do, so he went to his father and told him his feeling on what he thought had happened to Kagome.

"Well this is very different indeed. You mean she did not act like this the last time she used her powers." Said a very confused Inutaisho. "No this time it was different; she seemed to be pulling in power from somewhere and she was acting like it was hurting her. She almost seemed like, oh I don't know like, she was enjoying the feeling of the power that she was receiving even though it hurt." He had noticed all this during the battle once she had turned into a hanyou. Inuyasha had lowered his head placing it in his hands. "Well we must keep an eye on her if this power grows too quickly she could be putting herself in danger. She has turned into a hanyou, and she is a strong medicine woman, those two things combined make her very powerful. But she must learn to control that power if she doesn't then she could put herself in danger." Inuyasha thought about his father's words and went back to sit next to Kagome. He rubbed her ear gently and saw her relax on the blankets that she was laying on.

'This is going to be hard; I don't know how to help her control her powers. I don't want her to get hurt. What am I going to do?' Inuyasha fell asleep next to his love, embracing her like he did every night they had been together.

Cindy: ok it's the end of the chapter! Now you have to tell us.

J inx: who says?

Cindy: you did it on the one about the box.

Jinx: so this is one different.

Mike: 'rolls on floor laughing'

Cindy: ok, now I got to know!

Jinx: nope, you'll have to wait, 'big evil smile'

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one is the 1st lemon I wrote for this story. Please remember to REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16

The following chapter contains a lemon if you don't like to read this kind of stuff then you need to leave. You have been warned of the adult content of this chapter. If you are sure that you want to read it then on with the story.

Mike: 'evil laughter' I'm going to enjoy this.

Jinx: 'sob'

Cindy: oh dear lord what have I done.

Chapter 16 (LEMON)

The next morning found a very upset hanyou sitting next to Kagome. Not even kissing her this time had awoken her. She still slept not moving at all during the night. Sango had tried to get Inuyasha to eat something but he had refused. He was sitting by Kagome's side gently stroking her hair and rubbing her ears on occasion to see if she would wake up. (Mike: 'evil laughter' Jinx: hey! It was well worth it ok!!!!!!! 'Pout' Cindy: you two... 'Sigh')

Jinx came by to see if Kagome was any better. But found Inuyasha still sitting by her side not saying a word nor allowing anyone near her. Jinx left the tepee to find Sango and asked, "How long has he been like this?" "He has been like this since last night, he has not moved at all since he brought her here. He refuses to eat or let anyone near Kagome. I am staring to get worried about him; he has never acted like this before." Jinx thought about this a little before she replied, "Kagome did use a lot of energy last night, at first to put the barrier around us, then firing her sacred arrows. She then used her new powers to get rid of the unnamed tribe and heal everyone in the tribe including Inuyasha; it's no wonder she hadn't woken up yet. She will sleep for a good while longer." Sango nodded her head in agreement.

Inutaisho came by to check on his son and Kagome. He found Jinx there talking to Sango with a somber face. He knew that Kagome was not awake yet and that Inuyasha was still by her side. "Nothing's changed I guess" was his simple statement, both girls said no. "Well you better go and get ready for the ceremony." Stated at her soon to be father-in-law, Jinx had turned to walk away to get ready when she turned and said. "Please, if Kagome has not woken up by the time the ceremony is to begin do not make Inuyasha leave her side. It will break his heart, he feels responsible for what happened, I know he does even though he wasn't at fault." Inutaisho was taken back by her simple words but he promised her that if the girl had not awakened then he would not force Inuyasha to leave her side. With a big smile on her face she turned to leave and get ready for the ceremony. (Jinx: 'sigh' I love Inuyasha's daddy in this fic 'big smile' Mike: but aren't you Sesshomaru's mate? Jinx: so, he's my father-n-law in this fic 'raspberry' Cindy: hey! That's my line!)

Inutaisho walked into the tepee to where his son and Kagome were. As he approached his son he saw him and bristled. He sat next to him and started talking to him in a gentle fatherly voice. "Inuyasha if Kagome doesn't wake up for the ceremony don't worry about it. You can stay and protect her. Everyone would understand why you didn't attend." Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief once his father had said this. "Thank you" was all he was able to say. His gaze never leaving the sleeping girl for fear that he might miss her waking up.

As night started to approach Inuyasha tried once more to wake his beloved. "Kagome please wake up, the ceremony is about to begin and your friend would really love for you to be there. Please don't disappoint her." He leaned forward and kissed her; it was just a simple kiss full of his love for the girl. But what he didn't notice was that he was starting to glow, an eerie gold color and Kagome began to glow with her blue. Together the two auras met and began to mix. As if two half's of a soul were reunited after a long separation. After a minute of kissing her he started to feel her respond. He kissed her more passionately and she responded in kind. Soon her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him in closer to her. They continued to kiss, with him rivaling in her taste. He pulled away gently to trace kisses down her neck. She was purring to his caresses. He continued to nip and kiss gently down her neck. She lifted her chin to allow him access to her neck and went limp in his arms, she was in heaven and she didn't want him to stop.

He enjoyed her neck for a little while longer before he stopped, causing her to whimper at his sudden withdrawal. "Do you want to go to Jinx and Sesshomaru mating ritual?" Her head was spinning and her eyes were glassy with her desire for him. But she knew her friend would love for her to go to the ceremony. She nodded yes and when she went to stand up she couldn't. She was still weak from the day before, Inuyasha had been holding her while she had tried to stand up, so when she couldn't he picked her up and then headed out of the tepee with her in his arms.

They arrived at the mating ceremony and when everyone saw that Kagome was awake they were jumping for joy. He placed her on a blanket that had been set up and sat behind her holding her in an upright position with her back against his chest. She leaned into his embrace and welcomed his warmth. The ceremony was about to being.

Sesshomaru stood in front of his father waiting for Jinx to come in. All eyes turned to the entrance of the tepee when she entered. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. It had the picture of the rising sun on the front made of golden beads with a half moon just in front of it made of blue beads. The edges of the dress were made of a golden color that had gems sewn in on the bottom. The dressed hugged her petit form perfectly showing off her curves. Her hair had been adorned with small white flowers that made her glow. Her eyes were the purest of blue indicating her happiness at the moment. Her cheeks and lips were of a rosy color that made her features stand out even more, and in her hands she held a simple bouquet of white and blue flowers. She took Sesshomaru breath away. (Mike: 'looks at Jinx' where the heck did that come from? You have yet to take my breath away 'evil laughter' Jinx: 'glares at mike' Cindy: wait! Aren't you gay? Jinx: yeah! So your opinion doesn't count.)

Sesshomaru was simply dressed he wore only his pants the color of black. Along the side of the pants there was the symbol of his pack. It was adorn with half moons in the color of gold with a blue background. On his chest he wore his armor. Adorn with gold, blue, and white beads. It showed the symbol of his pack plus hers to signify their union, a half moon with the rising sun in the background. His muscles showed on his exposed skin for her to see. His hair was pulled back and on his head he wore his bonnet of feathers showing his status as chief of the tribe. His eyes were of the purest gold she had ever seen and his expression was one of desire for her. It made her shiver at the look he was giving her as she approached. (Jinx: 'DROOOOOOOOOL' Cindy; 'wipes drool off of Jinx's mouth' Mike, I'm going to need another rag here! Mike: 'DROOOOOL' Cindy: oh god 'sighs')

As she was approaching the front to be with the man she loved she noticed that Inuyasha was holding a very weak Kagome against his chest. She smiled one of her biggest smiles at her friend letting her know that she appreciated her being there for her most special day. She reached the front and stood in front of Inutaisho and the ceremony began. "We have come together to join Sesshomaru and Jinx in this mating ceremony. For when Inu Youkai mate they mate for life. The first part of the ceremony requires that both share their blood." They both held out their arm for Inutaisho to cut across each wrist. They then opened their mouths and let the blood drip in to each other mouths. When this was done Sesshomaru licked his wound and it sealed as he did the same for his love.

They turned their attention toward Inutaisho again. "They will now give each other the mating mark of life mates." They turned to each other, Sesshomaru took Jinx into his embrace and nibbled down her neck, this action caused her to shivered with delight as he nipped her neck, when he got to the junction of were the neck and shoulder met he bit into her flesh causing her to go weak in the knees. If it had not been for Sesshomaru holding her she would have fallen on her knees. He released her from his embraced and then gently licked the blood that was forming on her neck as the wound closed. Now it was time for Jinx to do the same. (Mike: OUCH! Don't bite me! Jinx: why you did me remember! 'glares at mike' Cindy: 'shakes head')

She kissed and nibbled down his neck in much the same way as he had done to her. She noticed that he started to purr as she was caressing his neck, when she got to the junction where the neck and shoulder met, she too bit down hard. Sesshomaru growled a low and deep in his throat, as she released him from her embrace and she too licked the wound closed. Once they were done they looked into each other's eyes and both melted as each saw the desire for the other in them.

They turned and faced Inutaisho. "Now I will seal the bond between them." Inutaisho put his hand over the mating marks that both had made on their necks. He muttered something under his breath and he began to glow a light of pure gold. The marks glowed from his touch thus sealing the bond and binding them together forever. He removed his hands and said "I now pronoun them, mated for life." With that Sesshomaru picked up Jinx in his strong arms and left the tepee heading toward there new home.

Sesshomaru arrived at the tepee that was to be home for him and his new mate. Once he entered the tepee he set Jinx down on her feet. He looked into her now golden/green eyes that showed her desire for him. He lowered his head until there lips met, first the kiss was gentle but soon it turned into a strong and passionate kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around her small waist as she wrapped her small arms around his neck making them come closer together in order to deepen the kiss. (Mike: here it comes 'evil laughter' Jinx: 'glares at mike' Cindy: this is going to be a long day 'sigh')

He started by removing her dress never breaking from the kiss they shared; when he was done she was standing there in front of him in all her glory. It was the most perfect sight he had ever seen. Her skin was soft to the touch and she shivered as his fingers moved against her body. It was her turn to remove his clothing; she took off his armor and rubbed her hands along the rippling muscles of his chest. She then gently removed his pants until they slid right off him and lay in a heap on the ground. What she saw made her turn 5 shades of red. He was big but he was hers. He picked her up and gently laid her down on the soft fur of their bed. (Mike: hey Jinx nice move. 'evil laughter' Where did you learn that one? Jinx: you're an ass you know that? Cindy: I don't know I think it's kind of funny. Jinx: 'glares at Cindy' Cindy: you know as well as I do that doesn't work.)

Jinx lay on her back as Sesshomaru knelt over her. Holding himself up on his left elbow as he gently reached down and kissed her again. He gently moved his right hand down to caress her perky breast as she moaned with desire for him. (Mike: I think this would be a good time to address to the people I'm going to make fun of jinx throw this whole lemon 'evil laughter' Jinx: hump! Evil laughter my ass.)

He massaged her breast with his hand while he trailed warm kisses down the sensitive spot on her neck. Jinx was moaning with desire as he kept moving his lips down between the valley of her breast. Then he took one of her breast into his mouth and gently began to suckle. Jinx gasped, wiggling her hips and closing her eyes. Her breath began to come faster as he continued his assault on her breast. He then brought his other hand down her side gently caressing the outside of her leg first then the inside. Her arousal was reaching his nose and it was getting stronger by the minute. He didn't know if he could hold out much longer before he took her but he wanted it to be a night for her to remember always. (Mike: 'falls off bed laughing' oh my god this is great! 'rolls around on floor' Jinx: 'grumbles' Cindy: 'giggles' Jinx: 'sends death glare at Cindy' Cindy: 'shuts up')

Jinx was now panting with desire once he was satisfied with his administration of her breast he moved downward nipping and kissing his way down, looking for the spot that was getting more and more alluring by the minute. When he finally got to her wet spot he gently sucked on the bundle of nerve that causes her to yell his name in pure ecstasy. Careful not to cut her he gently slid in one claw finger and began to move in and out. Jinx gasped and started to pant even more; he then added another finger and that sent her into pure bliss. As he moved his fingers in and out gently pumping her as he was still sucking hard on the little knot right above it. Satisfied that he had teased her enough he removed his fingers from her wet box. Jinx whimpered at the lost of his touch but soon enough he had his tongue in the place where his finger had been just a few minutes ago. She was in ecstasy again and within a few minutes she came in an explosion that ripped through her body as he greedily drank up her wonderful juices. (Mike: 'laughs harder' oh .....My.......god!!!! 'laughs harder if possible' Jinx: I so hate you right now! Cindy: 'giggles')

He moved upward and positioned himself at her entrance asking her with a silent stare if she was ready. She nodded her consent and he slowly entered her, careful not to hurt her until he reached her maidenhood, "I'm sorry but this will hurt" he pushed once more and before she cried out in pain he kissed her passionately. He waited until she was comfortable with his length, when she moved her hips to signal that she was ready, he carefully moved in and out of her slowly. As she urged him to go faster he built the desire in both of them once more. She started to scream his name as her muscle started to clamp down on his shaft and started to come once more, he came shortly after her with a howl of pure pleasure. They collapsed together completely out of breath. He lifted himself out of her and held her in his arms. "I will love you forever Jinx, my mate for life." And she replied, "I will love you for the rest of eternity Sesshomaru," he held her against his chest as they fell into a peaceful sleep. (Mike: 'wipes tear from eye' Oh that was great 'sees jinx glaring at him and laughs again' Jinx: 'sigh' Cindy: you're the one who said it would make the story good.)

The whole tribe heard the howl as it ripped through the entire area signaling that the mating was complete. Everyone rejoiced knowing that the chief had finally found a mate that will stay by him for the rest of his life. So the party continued without the guests of honor. (Mike: aw..... no more of teasing jinx. Jinx: 'glares' Cindy: yeah to bad 'sigh' Jinx: 'grumbles' I hate you all)

Jinx: 'glares at mike'

Mike: then you shouldn't have let me read it.

Cindy: if she wouldn't have let you I would have.

Jinx: 'death glare at both'

Mike: I think it's time to go now 'nerves laughter'

I hope that you liked this lemon it was the first one that I have ever written. Please review and let me know what you think. There are 4 other lemons in this story so you have to keep reading to find them. Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Jinx: 'does stupid dance'

Mike: you'd think we'd be use to this by now?

Cindy: I guess you were wrong then.

Chapter 17

It had been 2 days since the attack that turned her into a hanyou. She was getting used to her new form. It was strange at first; her hearing, sight and smell had improved greatly. At first it had attack her senses viciously, but as she learned how to control them it was not as bad as it had first been. Inuyasha had been helping her adapt to her new form, he being a hanyou made it easier for him to understand what she was going through. Ever since she had agreed to be his mate he has made every effort to be with her. Never wanting her to be alone, like he was for most of his life until he met her, he shared his hopes and his dreams with her. She knew that this was hard for him to do because for so many years he had to protect himself by hiding his feelings, never letting anybody get close to him, not even his father. Now he was free to express them and he was calmer for it. His father had expressed his thanks for calming his temper, which sometimes flared when Miroku provoked him.

On this morning she had awoken alone in the tepee. Taking it as a sign that she can finally have some time alone to think, she left the tepee and went towards the river. She loved the forest and everything that it had to offer. It was quite, the only sounds that you could hear was the sound of the water running in the river and the animal life that inhabited the area. She found a tree and sat down, with her back against the tree truck to think. As she leaned back she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder over everything that had happened to her since she came here. She thought of her mother and how she was taking the news that she was gone. Her mother knew full well what she was, for she was the one who sealed her Miko and hanyou powers. If she ever got to see her mother again she would have to ask her why.

Kagome was so deep in thought that she never smelled, heard, or saw the approaching snake youkai. With a hiss he attacked her grabbing her by the arm as she let out a scream of pain. He lifted her up and then wrapped his tail around her slender body. Releasing her from his mouth he hissed, "You will be a fine addition to my tribe. I have heard about you and your powers but I didn't know it would be this easy to capture you." Kagome was in pain, as some of the youkai venom seeped into her blood. She looked into it eyes and said, "If you think you have captured me then think again" she started to glow and before the youkai could do anything she was free from his grasp. But she was starting to get weak, he had done something to her and she was slowing down. She fought him with everything she had, but she was loosing, she didn't want to be with this youkai, all she wanted was Inuyasha. Fear and anger started to take its toll on her but when the snake youkai was about to attack her again Inuyasha had appeared and was there to defend her. (Jinx: I'm a dork!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mike: You're an idiot!!!!!!!!!! Cindy: 'smack mike in back of head')

He had smelled the youkai from within the village and new that Kagome had been in danger when he heard her scream in agony. He told his father what was happening and left. He arrived in time to see a struggling Kagome on the ground and the snake youkai ready to attack her again. He had leaped toward the snake youkai raking his claws down the enemy's side. The snake recoiled back and assessed the new danger. "You will not stop me from taking her; you are just a lonely hanyou with no power to harm me." Inuyasha had a smirk on his face, "if you think that, then you have another thing coming. I'm not letting you or anyone else take my Kagome anywhere." With that he attacked, he unsheathed his sword and it grew into a large fang as he swung it down on the snakes head. But it had no affect on him, the skin on this snake was so thick that it had repelled the swords attack; it was going to take a lot more to kill him. The battle between the snake and Inuyasha raged on. As Kagome looked on her anger and fear began to take over, at this point the sword that Inuyasha was holding flew out of his hand as he hit a tree and lay unconscious on the ground. That was the breaking point for Kagome, her eyes started to turn red, her fangs grew longer, and her claws grew to twice their length, two purple stripes were present on each side of her cheeks.

She growled low and menacing at the snake youkai, when it turned towards her he attacked but this time she was ready. She leaped and brought her claws down on the snake's head. This time it had an affect as she saw blood coming from the wound as the snake backed away from her attack. "What's the matter? Don't you want to play anymore? I will make sure that this is the last mistake you will ever make!" She attacked again. She was hurting it but still the battle raged on. Inuyasha started to get up from the ground, he saw Kagome fighting the snake youkai but she had changed somehow her eyes were glowing red, her claws and fangs were longer. Then he realized what had happened she had turned into her full youkai form. He reached for the fallen sword and put it back in its sheath.

He saw her battling and he becamed enraged, his eyes started to turn red, claws and fangs grew, he was turning into a full youkai also, but the difference was that he still maintained his mind in this form, "This sword must allow me to change into a full youkai without me losing control of who I am." Inuyasha joined Kagome in her attack against the snake youkai. Kagome got hit and fell to the ground hard. She was having trouble getting back up. Inuyasha landed in front of her ready to protect her while she was down.

At this time the warrior's from the village came to help Inuyasha fight the new enemy. What they saw they were clearly not ready for. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were in full youkai form and both bloodied from the battle. Inuyasha unsheathed the sword again and this time brought out its attack, as he leaped into the air he yelled "Wind Scar!!" and as he brought the sword down three bright flashes of energy came out and rushed toward the snake youkai killing it upon impact. The battle was over; well Inuyasha at least thought it was.

Inuyasha put his sword back into the sheath and walked over to Kagome but as he approached her she started to growl at him. It was a warning, telling him to keep his distance from her. He saw his father and the others trying to get to Kagome and he called out to them, "don't get near her, she is in her full youkai form and she will attack you. She is still very powerful and I don't think that I will be able to stop her if she attacks." Everyone froze at his words, they wanted to help her but in her present state she could attack and kill them. (Jinx: me don't have much to say? Mike: yeah I'm even running out of things to bicker at you about? Cindy: 'gasps')

Inuyasha began to walk towards her again, but very slowly this time. Kagome saw him coming towards her and she got up and went into a battle stance. He froze on the spot waiting to see what she would do. She attacked him, bringing her claws down on him, but he was faster, he was able to dodge the attack but his body was weakening from being transformed. His mind reeled with what to do to snap her back to herself, then an idea came to mind, 'it's got to work, I know it will work.' He stopped as Kagome came rushing towards him and yelled at the top of his lungs, "KAGOME I LOVE YOU!!!" it seemed to work because she stopped right in front of him. He quickly wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her. She struggled at first but then leaned into his kiss, returning it eagerly. When they broke from the kiss he looked into her eyes they were finally back to normal. Then she fainted into his arms because of all the wounds she had sustained from fighting the snake youkai. He easily lifted her in his arms and took her back to the village were they would treat her wounds.

Inuyasha let Sango tend to Kagome's wounds, but every time that she whimpered he would start to growl at her. So Sango took her time, making sure that she didn't hurt her, when she was done she got up and left the tepee. Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and noticed that she had opened her eyes. "Inu... Inuyasha," she whispered and he was there in an instant. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm and safe. Soon she was asleep in his embrace and right after that he too fell asleep. As they slept they both started to glow, their souls uniting as one to heal one another from the many wounds they had sustained.

Sango had gone back to the tepee hoping to get Inuyasha to eat something. She worried about him when Kagome was hurt because he never ate or slept during her time of recovery. He would always stand guard over her until she finally woke up. When she walked into the tepee what she saw made her skin crawl, there in front of her were Kagome and Inuyasha surrounded by a glowing gold and blue light. It was like they were dancing together, separating and combining into one. She rushed outside and went to find the others so they could come and see.

Inutaisho, Miroku, and Sango returned to the tepee, they saw the same thing that Sango had seen a few minutes before. As Inutaisho approached the sleeping pair the glow intensified as if creating a barrier to prevent anyone from getting near to them. He looked at them and knew that they were all right and he turned his attention to Miroku and Sango, "What is that barrier?" asked a confused and frighten monk. "Those barriers if you want to call it that are the souls of Kagome and Inuyasha. They are uniting as one." The look on Miroku and Sango's face told him that they were confused and didn't understand what was going on, so he tried to explain. "Once every thousand years a youkai will find his soul mate. A person, who has lived in loneliness all their life and felt the pain of hatred because they were different from the rest, once the two come together as one they will grow closer, together they will begin to feel everything the other is feeling and hear what the other is thinking. They will not need me to seal their mating bond for as you can see they are creating one themselves, When it's time for these two to mate we must be present to make sure they don't kill each other for they will be in full youkai form. He must subdue her and she must submit to him and they'll do it in full youkai form because that is where the bond is strongest."

Inutaisho looked at Miroku and Sango to see if they had understood what he was saying. Sango had a concerned look on her face as she was looking at Miroku. Miroku had a big perverted look on his face. Inutaisho understood why this happened and quickly turned on his adopted son and glared at him. "Miroku, when I said that we had to be there, it doesn't mean that you are going to watch. Your job will be to set up a barrier that will not allow anyone into the area while they are vulnerable. They will be too busy with each other to notice if any youkai or enemy tribe came near them and if this happens one or both could die. Do I make myself clear?" Miroku looked at his father he knew that if he screwed this up his father would kill him. So he nodded telling his father that he had heard the threat that he had given. They left the tepee but kept watch over the sleeping forms waiting for them to awaken from their healing sleep.

Jinx: hey? What's wrong with you Cindy 'pokes stunned Cindy'

Mike: I think it might have something to do with us not having anything to say?

Jinx: you think? 'sigh'

Well this is a shock both Jinx and Mike have nothing to comment on. I hope you liked the story so please don't forget to REVIEW and tell me how I did.


	18. Chapter 18

Jinx: 'waves flag' Jippi! Chapter eighteen!!!!!!

Cindy: 'sigh'

Mike: you're nuts!

Jinx: I try 'big smile'

Chapter 18

Off in the distance in the rugged mountain range what was left of Kouga's wolf tribe could be found, over half of his tribe had died in the battle to kill the girl that the dog turd was guarding. He had watched as he lost his love in that fight when Inuyasha had killed her with his bare claws, he had watched him do it, not being able to do anything to stop him. Anger radiated from the wolf demon as he was thinking of a way of to kill the girl in his charge. He had to avenge his love and what better way to do that than to kill the girl that Inuyasha was guarding. The thought of making him pay for killing his beloved was enough to put an evil smile on his face. Oh yes he will make him pay for what he did, but if rumors were true on what he heard about the girl she would make a good addition to his tribe. Her powers were great and if she pledged her protection then she would protect his tribe with her life. With her protecting them no one will be able to stop them from taking what he wanted.

Kouga sat in deep concentration when one of his men approached him, "Kouga we have word from our sister tribe to the north, they say they will join in our battle against the Inutaisho tribe." This was really good news that meant that they will be here in 5 days. Yes this was really good news, now all he needed to do was devise a plan to get the girl. This in itself would prove to be difficult because she was being guarded by not only Inutaisho tribe but by Sesshomaru's tribe as well, two of the most powerful tribes in the area. There had to be a way to get to her there just had to be and he had five days to devise this plan. So he sat in silence thinking of ways to get the girl, "and when I get her she will be my woman forever and together we will rule this land." An evil laughter could be heard throughout the cave as he continued to laugh and plot how to get his prize.

Inuyasha finally started to stir after three days; he disengaged himself from Kagome and laid her down on the furs. Then he slowly got to his feet, after making sure that his legs would support his weight he stood and made his way slowly out of the tepee. He saw his father, brother, Jinx, Sango and Miroku sitting around the fire quietly talking. When he approached them they all gasped in surprise that he was finally awake and alone. He looked into their concerned faces and answered the question they were dieing to ask, "Kagome is still sleeping. How long was it this time?" His father looked at him and said, "It has been three days." Inuyasha stared at the fire as he sat down, 'hmm, three days well it sure feels like it, my whole body is sore.' He looked down and noticed that all of his wounds were healed.

Sango came over to him with some food and offered it to him; she knew he would be hungry after three days. He took the food and offered his thanks as he ate it. After he had his fill he looked straight at his father and said, "Is there a way that we can prevent her from going full youkai?" His father had to think on this for a few minutes. Then he replied, "The only one that can possibly do that is Kaede and she is two days walk from here."

Inuyasha sat and stared at the fire some more before he got the look of determination in his eyes. He had come to a decision, "dad can you give me directions to where I might find Kaede? I want to ask her for help for Kagome. If we don't subdue her demon side she will loose control and someone might get hurt." Everyone around the campfire was shocked to hear what he had said but understood his determination to subdue his loves demon side. "Yes I can tell you how to get there; do you want some men to go with you?" Inuyasha shook his head no; "it would be faster if I traveled alone. No one in the tribe can keep up with me and they would slow me down." "I understand when will you leave?" asked Inutaisho with a sigh he knew his son would leave right away to help his mate. "Now, I want to go and come back as soon as possible, please protect Kagome for me while I'm gone. I'm afraid the danger is not over yet and she won't be strong enough to protect herself," said a concerned Inuyasha. "Very well, go north about 80 miles from here, you will find a large rock that sits on a hill overlooking the valley. Once you get to the rock wait there she will find you." Inuyasha stood and started to go into the forest but before he left he turned and said, "tell Kagome that I will be back soon and for her not to worry." His father nodded that he understood and Inuyasha gritted his teeth and took off at a fast pace to the north. (Jinx: running out of things to type. 'slumps in chair' Cindy: good thing too? Mike: why? Cindy: Because there is only like a couple chapter left)

Kagome slowly opened her eyes the next morning she had felt cold and lonely, when she looked around she found no one in the tepee with her. She slowly sat up making sure that the place stopped spinning before she got up. She made her way outside to the beautiful morning sun. She had to blink her eyes to get used to the bright light that greeted her. She turned her nose up into the air and sniffed, 'Inuyasha has to be around here somewhere,' she thought but she couldn't pick up his scent. She grew sad and a lone tear left her beautiful eyes. 'Has Inuyasha left me because of what happened the other day? How long have I been asleep anyway?'

With a heavy heart she started to walk toward the river. That place always seemed to calm her soul, and she needed that more than anything right now. She had not seen her friends or anyone else for that matter so there was no one to stop her from leaving the protection of the village.

One lone soul watched as the girl walked toward the river. Inuyasha was gone on an errand and Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were on the other side of the village discussing the invaders. This was the perfect time to get the girl while she was unguarded and defenseless. He made his way out of the village and back to the mountain region where the wolf tribe waited for his report.

Inuyasha had made it to the place his father had said before daybreak. He sat on the rock waiting for the old woman to show up. He waited on the rock for nearly twenty minutes before he caught the scent of the stranger. When he turned around he saw the old woman approaching him. He stood and greeted her with respect; he didn't want to piss her off before he asked her for help, so he was on his best behavior.

As Kaede approached she saw the young hanyou stiffen, 'why is this young one here?' she thought. When she finally reached him he greeted her with respect, 'hmm, he wants something from me he is being way to polite.' "Young one why are ye here?" He bristled at the words she used for him but shrugged it off. "Excuse me for dropping by like this but I need your help." Inuyasha said in a low and respectful voice. "With what?" Kaede asked with curiosity. "Kagome has changed into a hanyou and three days ago when we were in a fight with a snake youkai she changed into her full youkai form. I almost couldn't stop her from attacking the rest of the tribe. I need something that will subdue her youkai side, the way this sword does to mine." Kaede looked at the sword that hung by his side and asked where he had gotten the sword. He said that Kagome had given it to him the day he went full youkai and killed Kikyou, she said that he could protect his love one's with it. Kaede looked at the sword it looked very familiar to her but she couldn't place where she had seen it before.

"Come with me young one and I will see what I can do to help ye." Inuyasha followed Kaede to a small house that he didn't see before, 'I'm sure that this house wasn't here a few minute ago.' He walked in and she indicated a chair for him to sit in but instead of sitting in the chair he choose the floor right next to the entrance. She saw him do this and was about to protest but held her tongue.

She thought about the sword as she was making some tea and then it hit her. "That sword ye are carrying has not been seen in over 1000 years. It belonged to a great youkai who protected the land from evil. His power was great and it is said that he cared deeply for a human girl back then. Together they kept the land free of evil until one day he was killed and his beloved had taken his sword and hid it for it contains great powers anyone possessing it could rule the land for they would be unstoppable. I see that ye can wheel the sword and it transforms for ye when you unsheathe it, am I correct to assume this?" she asked, he nodded his head yes. "Then ye have been chosen by the sword to protect this land along with the young girl."

He sat there taking in all that she had said to him and it made sense. 'Kagome had said that I could protect the ones I loved with this sword, so maybe she is a descendant from this youkai.' Kaede gave him a cup of tea that he accepted gracefully and she sat down in the chair that she had offered to him earlier. "Now for ye request, I have given it a lot of thought and I think I may have something that will help the young girl control her youkai side but to do this I need something from ye." He looked at the old woman with curiosity, "What do you want from me?" he asked as he lifted an eyebrow at her. "I would need a fang from ye," she watched as he put a hand over his mouth to protect his fang. "A fang, what would that do?" he said exasperated. "A fang from ye will help control her youkai blood. Since the sword has accepted ye as its true owner then ye can help the girl also." Inuyasha didn't hesitate he said yes and waited to see what she was going to do. She went over to one of the cabinets that held a lot of thing in it and pulled a strange tool out of it as she held what looked like a metal claw in her hand she turned to him and said "open ye mouth." He did and in a blink of an eye she had taken out one of his fangs as he let out a loud yell in pain. "Quiet child it will grow back within the day," he was mad but he knew it was for Kagome so he just sat there watching the old hag.

She took his fang over to another table and placed it there, then got some herbs and sprinkled them over the fang. Kaede muttered something under her breath that Inuyasha couldn't hear and the fang started to glow. She attached the fang to a beautiful blue beaded necklace and recited another spell then she turned to him. Kaede handed him the necklace and he took it as she said. "All ye have to do is put this necklace around her neck and it will protect her. She will be able to turn full youkai but will retain her mind in the process not hurting those around her." He nodded his thanks to the old woman then stood. He had to get back to Kagome as soon as possible, something was up and he needed to be there to protect her.

Kagome sat by the river crying she had never in her life felt this lonely. To wake up alone that day and find that the man she loved had left her was heart breaking. She didn't know what had happened when she was fighting the snake youkai it was all a big blur. She felt alone and didn't know what to do. She had made a vow to protect this tribe and that part she must keep, but upon Inuyasha's return to the pack she would leave because she didn't think that he would want her around anymore.

She sat there thinking for a long time when a familiar scent drifted to her nose. Miroku was approaching very quickly. When Miroku reached the river he breathed a sigh of relief, 'Good I have found her, Inuyasha would have killed me if anything would had happened to her while I was some what engaged with Sango.' He smirked to himself, he had swallowed his pride and had told Sango how he really felt about her, when she had professed her love for him too he was overcome with joy. He asked her right there and then to be his mate and she had agreed. When he went back to his guard duty he had found that Kagome had left the tepee and had set off to find her.

He approached Kagome with care he did not want to get her upset and make her turn full youkai on him; he so did not want to die today. He sat down next to her and noticed that she was crying, "Kagome why are you crying? Are you in pain? Can I help you in anyway?" Kagome looked at Miroku with saddened eyes and said "No Miroku there is nothing you can do for me. Please just leave, I want to be alone for a while." Miroku pondered this for a few minutes then finally realized that he had not given her Inuyasha's message. "Kagome before Inuyasha left he gave us a message to give to you when you woke up, he said that he would be back as soon as possible and for you not to worry about him. He went on an errand for his father under protest but he should return shortly."

Miroku noticed as he was speaking that the girl became very attentive to what he was saying and when he added the piece about him leaving under protest she had a relieved look on her face. 'She must have thought that Inuyasha abandoned her after the battle.' "He has been gone for only half a day but knowing him he will be back very soon," said Miroku as he watched her. "He left on an errand for his father?" she asked tentatively "Yes he did, you didn't think he would abandon you do you?" She winced at his comment that is exactly how she felt.

"I'm sorry, but when I woke up and there was no one there I thought everyone had left, I don't know what happened when I was fighting that snake youkai. The last thing I remember was getting hit and him about to attack me again. Then everything went blank. Do you know what happened?" she finished and looked straight into Miroku's eyes. Miroku sighed and then proceeded to tell her what she so desperately wanted to know. She listened intently and was horrified that she had gone after Inuyasha, "Did I hurt him?" she started crying again. Miroku quickly reassured her that she didn't hurt Inuyasha and she relaxed. He had told her that he had gone to see an old medicine woman by the name of Kaede because he wanted to see if she could help seal her demon blood.

Kagome felt better after talking with Miroku, now she knew that Inuyasha had not left her but was seeking help to control her demon blood, she didn't want to turn into a youkai again and hurt any one of her friends or especially Inuyasha.

"Miroku, why was there no one with me? The last time this happened I couldn't go anywhere or do anything without any of you guys being there with me." Miroku winced at her question but decided to answer truthfully any way she could tell if he wasn't telling the truth. "I was supposed to be the one guarding you but I had to speak to Sango. When she went by the tepee I went after her. I was only gone a few minutes and when I came back you weren't there, I panicked and started searching for you." Kagome raised her eyebrow at him, "You didn't get Sango mad at you did you?" she had started to growl at him, so he quickly raised his hands and waved them like a maniac in front of himself "NO!, NO!, NO!, I didn't as a matter of fact I made her really happy." "You did?" she asked confusion showing on her face. "Yes, I asked her to be my mate."

Once Miroku had said this he lowered his head and looked at his hands. Kagome was very happy that the lecher had finally told Sango how he truly felt about her and that Sango had done the same. "Well it was about time." She started to laugh, Miroku looked at her and then he too joined in the laughter. Soon the laughing died out and Miroku said "we better get back to the village the others will wonder what happened to you." She nodded her agreement and started to get up and together they started back toward the village.

As they were walking back Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes were glassy and she put her hand over her heart. Miroku seeing this said, "What is it Kagome, who is coming and from where?" he had seen her do this before and it wasn't good. She searched the area and then her eyes grew wide, "Miroku!" she gasped, "it's the wolf demon tribe. There back and they have more warriors with them this time. He is coming after me and he wants to make me his mate. What am I going to do? I don't think that I can defeat them in my present state. I haven't fully recovered from my previous battle." Kagome showed fear in her eyes.

Just then Kirara bounded from the tree and landed right in front of her. She transformed into her large cat size and roared her most powerful roar into the sky. She was calling for Inuyasha, but he wasn't anywhere near by. "Kagome we must make it back to the village." He grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the village with him. Just then the wolf tribe appeared and they surrounded the pair. Kirara started to growl at the approaching wolf tribe. Kouga the leader stepped forward and said, "You bitch will come with us, you will swear to protect my pack and become my woman, or else we will kill everyone in your tribe." Kagome shook with fear; she didn't know what to do. "Well I don't think she is going anywhere with you, you will have to get by me first!" Miroku all but yelled at the leader of the wolf pack. Then he raised his staff and muttered something under his breath and a strong barrier appeared around the three of them. "Kagome, my barrier should hold until help arrives, Kirara's call should lead them to us." Kagome was in shock, she fell to her knees and started to cry and all of a sudden she let out a cry of anguish that reached into the heavens, the whole forest shook as she yelled out for her beloved "INYASHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Jinx: ok, since we don't have anything more to think of, Mike, Cindy, and I are not going to do the editor notes until the last chapter.

Mike: yep sorry dudes.

Cindy: oh well.

Well since Mike and Jinx have nothing else to say then I will be posting the chapters much faster. But before I do that you will have to leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were sitting in a tepee discussing the problem with the invaders when they heard a roar come from the forest. Inutaisho immediately got to his feet and rushed outside. He lifted his nose into the air and what he smelled he didn't like. He started to growl low and deep in his throat as his son appeared next to him. He too had caught the scent coming from the forest, the scent of wolves. "Sesshomaru get the warriors together we must get to Kagome and Miroku before it's too late." Sesshomaru nodded his agreement then the battle cry went all over the village, calling all the warriors from both tribes to join in the battle. Inutaisho was in the lead leading the war party to meet the danger that had presented itself in the forest.

Jinx ran and started looking for Sango; the war cry had gone throughout the village calling all warriors to battle. She had finally found her coming out of the tepee that she and the others shared. She looked like death when she approached her. "Sango we must go to the battle w" Jinx immediately stopped when she saw the expression on her friend's face. "What's wrong Sango?" Jinx asked with concern. "Kagome and Miroku are not here that means the wolf demon tribe is attacking them, we must get to them quickly!!!" was all Sango said as she rushed into the forest with her katana's drawn and ready for battle, Jinx was following right behind her with her sword drawn as well.

Inuyasha had been running back toward his brother's village at full speed, 'I have to get back to Kagome, I know something is about to happen but I can't tell what it is.' Then he stopped dead in his tracks he had heard the roar coming from Kirara. She was calling to him, Kagome is in danger and she was calling for help. Inuyasha heart just dropped, fear began to take over at the thought of his beloved under attack. He knew she was not fully recovered from the last attack so she was weak and vulnerable to anybody who attacked her. His heart was filled with pain as he started running even faster than before toward the village. "Damn I wish I could go faster than this Kagome needs me." Just then her call touched the very depth of his soul, the fear, anger, love, and hopelessness that she felt at that moment reached him. He was overcome with anger and fear at the thought of loosing her, he started to transform into his youkai form. When he had fully transformed he took off at lighting speed, 'I will be there my love, I will protect you!' the only thing that you could see were the trees bending to the unseen force that went by creating a vacuum in its wake.

The first to arrive at the battle scene were Sango and Jinx. They had some how beat the warriors there. With the look of determination on their faces they charged. The wolf pack noticed the females coming towards them and started after them. What they thought was going to be an easy capture turned out to be their death. Both girls attacked without showing any mercy. The rest of the wolf tribe saw this and then started their attack on them also, but this time the men of the village joined them as they engaged the enemy.

Kouga was getting tired of waiting he instructed his men to bring down the barrier. They attacked it with everything they had. The barrier was slowly starting to weaken. Miroku tried hard to keep his barrier up to protect Kagome. She was still on her knees crying and was of no use to him at the moment. He called to Kirara and said "Kirara my barrier will not hold for much longer be prepared to defend Kagome when it comes down, I will do my best to help." Kirara growled that she understood what he had just said and prepared herself for when the barrier fell.

Kagome was crying on her knees she didn't know what to do and was terrified that she would be taken away. 'Get a hold of yourself Kagome if you don't protect the pack then you would have broken your word to Inuyasha.' Kagome stiffened at the logic of her thoughts; she knew it was right; she had to protect the pack. Weak or not she had to move to protect them or they will be killed all because of her. She slowly stood on her feet, and raised her hands; there she caused the golden bow and arrow to appear. She put the quiver of arrows on her back and pulled an arrow and locked it into place. Then she aimed, directly at the leader of the wolf pack. She made ready her attack and let go of the arrow, which was glowing blue as it flew directly at Kouga.

Kouga saw the arrow coming straight at him; he barely had enough time to get out of its way. The rest of his pack weren't as lucky as the arrow impacted and killed all of them in one shot. He glared at the bitch that had just killed his men. Then the barrier that was protecting them fell. The remaining warriors of his tribe attacked. Miroku and Kirara fought hard to keep Kagome safe but there were too many of them. At one point Miroku had fallen and was about to get run threw when a sword intercepted the shot, he looked up to see Kagome fighting off the would be attacker with her sword. She was killing them one by one until she came to the leader. It was time to face off with her enemy.

Inuyasha had arrived as the battle was raging he had to help them then try to find Kagome. He drew his sword and descended into the battle. As he raised his sword he cut down as many of them as he could with one swipe. He helped his brother who was battling a group of the wolf demon tribe to protect Jinx. He landed next to him and together killed them all, "Sesshomaru help the others I'm going after Kagome." Then he ran off in the direction of Kagome's scent. Sesshomaru looked shocked to see that his brother was no longer a hanyou; he had the scent of a full youkai. He helped Jinx get up and together they fought off the remainder of the wolf demon tribe sending them running back to the mountains.

Kagome stood there in the clearing facing Kouga; he had a look on his face that was full of determination. "You will submit to me and become my woman or you will die." Kagome had to laugh at this. "I submit to no one especially not to you!" she all but screamed. "We shall see about that." He attacked her with his lighting speed she couldn't dodge the attack. He hit her full force in the chest crushing some of her ribs. Kagome found it hard to breath. She landed about 20 feet away from Kouga. He was making another run at her when Kirara came out of nowhere and attacked the wolf prince. They battled for a while when he hit her and she went down not getting back up again. Kagome was enraged, he had hurt her and now he hurt her friend she has had enough. She started to transform into her youkai form. Her claws and fangs grew to twice their length, her eyes turned red, and two purple stripes appeared on each side of her face as she slowly stood.

Kouga had stopped his attack and noticed that the girl's scent had changed. She no longer had the scent of a hanyou but that of a full youkai. She started to growl low and deep in her throat. Then he moved to attack again but Kagome was ready for him, when he reached her she quickly moved aside and brought her claws to bear on his arm as he passed. He screamed in agony from her attack. He looked at his arm and saw were her claws had ripped his skin it was bleeding pretty badly. He became enraged and charge at her again she tried to dodge but he had predicted where she would move and caught her by the throat and pinned her down to the ground. She let out a cry of pain as she hit the ground and tried to get back up but couldn't. "Submit to me bitch! Then we can go to your new pack," said Kouga as he growled at her. "I will never submit to you!" He tightened his grip on her throat making it hard for her to breath. She was on the verge of passing out when a challenge came from behind them.

Inuyasha rushed through the battlefield searching for Kagome. He came to a clearing where her scent was the strongest. When he got there he was shocked at what he saw. Kagome was fighting Kouga in her full youkai form. She had managed to dig her claws into his arm, when he turned around to attack her again she had dodge but Kouga had predicted this and had grabbed her by the throat. He had her pinned and was demanding that she submit to him. This enraged Inuyasha and he called out to his enemy, "KOUGA!! If you want to fight someone then fight me. It's the only way you're going to take my Kagome from here because you will have to kill me to have her!"

Kouga let go of Kagome and she lay still on the ground trying to get some much-needed air back in her lungs. He slowly stood and turned his attention to the person that had just issued the challenge. What he saw made his blood run cold, Inuyasha stood there with blood red eyes and a sword that was twice it's normal size and his scent was different too. Inuyasha brought the sword in front of him and said; "Now we will end this once and for all." He attacked Kouga. Kouga leaped and tried to dodge but Inuyasha was faster, he hit Kouga with his claw right across his belly sending him crashing to the ground. He laid there panting trying to get up.

Inuyasha took a moment to look at Kagome, she was on her side trying to sit up but the attack from Kouga left her without any air and she was breathing hard. This enraged Inuyasha some more seeing that the filth that lay before him hurt his mate. He took a step forward and raised his sword, "Now you die for hurting my Kagome." He brought the sword down and yelled "Wind Scar!" and three bright flashes of light came from the sword and headed straight for Kouga. Kouga didn't have time to move away from the attack. When the flashes of light hit him he let out an agonizing scream and then disappeared never to be seen again.

Miroku was starting to wake up as the final battle was done. He saw Inuyasha kill Kouga with the sword that Kagome had given him. He was bloodied from some cuts but other than that he was all right. He felt two arms wrap around his shoulders as Sango embraced him crying her heart out. She had thought that she had lost her love but he proved harder to kill than they thought. He embraced her back and then kissed her passionately; his father had appeared behind him along with Sesshomaru and Jinx. They looked at each other in awe and then Inutaisho broke the silence, "Is there anything you want to tell us?" Miroku was taken back by the presence of his father that he quickly let go of Sango and turned bright red from getting caught. "Well, I ah, I mean us ah..." "What Miroku is trying to say is that he asked me to be his mate and I said yes!" said a happy Sango with a smile on her face. Jinx squealed with joy, jumped, and hugged her friend. Then they all turned their attention to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha was on one knee panting from the effort of killing Kouga. He looked to see if there were any more of the wolf demon tribe around but found that they were all gone. He turned his attention to Kagome who was now sitting on the ground. As he tried to approach her she started to growl at him. He stopped in his tracks and started to growl right back at her. She looked up with her red eyes and met Inuyasha's equally red eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment neither one of them moving.

Inutaisho told everyone that was around him to stay still; he knew that this day would come the day that he would make her submit to him. They were both in youkai form and this could be dangerous. "Do not interfere with what you are about to see. He must do this or she will turn on us all." The group in turn gave a nod of understanding and watched the pair in front of them.

Inuyasha was getting pissed, he had risked everything to save her and now she was growling at him preventing him from approaching her. He had enough it was time that she took her rightful place as the beta female of the pack.

: Beta female:

: Yes beta male:

: Submit:

: No! I submit to no one!:

: You will submit to me! I am the beta male!:

: No! I will not!

Inuyasha grew angrier by the second, the next thing he did was grab her by the throat and threw her to the ground with him pinning her there. He was on top of her and had her arms under his knees, making it impossible for her to move. She tried to get up but couldn't, he let out a little whimper and he lowered his head to her and said, "Submit to me, my love," he then gave her a lick on the chin and nuzzled her. She stopped her struggling and felt the lick and nuzzle from him that sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't say anything she just laid there with him on top of her. He whispered again "Submit to me," he purred the last words out that made her melt into his arms. Then he kissed her passionately, she returned his kiss with all the love that she felt for him and said, "I submit to you my love and only you." She lifted her chin to expose her neck to him as a sign of submission. He kissed her along her neck and she started to purr. When he looked into her eyes they were no longer red but golden just like his. His eyes had returned to normal once she had submitted to him.

Inutaisho looked on and then turned to the others, "We should leave, what they are about to do is not something we should be watching." As the group turned around to leave they noticed that Miroku was not moving, Sango was enraged, she reached over and grabbed him by his ear and pulled him along with the rest of them, with Miroku protesting the entire time, "What! I didn't do anything. Please let go Sango!" Sango just smirked but continued to drag Miroku with her. Sesshomaru looked to his father and said, "Do you think they will be alright out here by themselves?" asked a concerned Sesshomaru. "Well when we get far enough away I'll get Miroku away from Sango long enough for him to put up a barrier then she can have him back." Said Inutaisho with a big smile on his face. Sesshomaru had to laugh at this Sango was going to have her hands full with Miroku.

So the group left the clearing the only one's that were left were Kagome and Inuyasha.

I hoped you liked the chapter remember TO REVIEW!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

The following chapter contains a lemon if you do not like reading these then you need to leave. You have been warned of the adult content of this chapter. If you are sure that you want to read it then on with the story.

Chapter 20

Inuyasha was still on top of Kagome when he had heard her reply, "I will submit to you my love and only you." That was all he wanted to hear. She had bared her throat to him in an act of submission and he trail hot kisses down her neck. She purred like nothing he had ever heard before. Her behavior was arousing him and her scent was driving him crazy. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. They were golden again, he had brought her back as he gently got off her and helped her sit. She looked at him with concern in her eyes as if she had done something wrong. He brought her into his lap and kissed her again loosing himself in her sweet juices. When he broke the kiss he pulled her away gently then he reached into his shirt and brought out what he had gotten from Kaede. He placed the beads around her neck, they glowed for just a minute before it stopped.

Kagome looked at the pretty beads around her neck and looked up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "They are beautiful, thank you." She then gave him a hug, which he gladly returned and pulled her away so he could speak to her. "Kaede gave me those; she said it will help seal your youkai blood. But you will still be able to turn full youkai the only change is that you will keep your mind and you will know what you are doing, that way you will not hurt anyone that you know." She started to cry in his arms thanking him for doing this for her. He noticed that she was covered in blood and so was he, so he picked her up in his strong arms and bounded for the lake that was not too far away.

Inutaisho had gotten Miroku away from Sango so he could cast his barrier around Inuyasha and Kagome. "Where should I set up the barrier?" he asked his father, Inutaisho thought for a moment then he sensed his son going to the lake with Kagome. "Cast the barrier around the lake and make sure that they don't run into before they get there. Miroku nodded to his father saying that he understood and set to work to cast the protection barrier around the lake. Once Inutaisho had informed Miroku that Inuyasha and Kagome were already at the lake the barrier went up. Inutaisho then turned to Sango and nodded to her; she quickly went over to Miroku and dragged him with her, making sure he stayed away from that area. Inutaisho then sat outside in front of the fire waiting to see what would happen tonight.

As Inuyasha bounded toward the lake with Kagome in his arms she had fallen into a light sleep. She was still tired from the battle. As he arrived at the lake she woke up to see one of the prettiest site she had ever seen. The lake looked like it was glowing in the night with the moon reflecting off the pristine water for all to see, the stars looked like dots as they were dancing on a mirror. It was beautiful she looked at Inuyasha with the love that she felt for him as he stared into those eyes that he had grown to love. He stepped closer to her and then began to remove her clothes. When he was done she was standing there with nothing on her hair was floating behind her as the wind played with it, her eyes sparkled when he looked deep into her soul. 'She's perfect' he looked at her from her small little feet to the top of her head were the only visible mark of her being a hanyou was. 'Oh god I really don't deserve her.' He reached for her ears and gently scratched them. She leaned into his touch sending a new wave of happiness through her body. She had never felt like this before and she didn't want the feeling to end.

He gently pulled her away for just a minute while he took off his clothes. He reached for her and gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome just melted into his embrace, if it had not been for his strong arms she would have fallen to her knees. Inuyasha broke the kiss and grabbed her wrist and started to pull her into the lake. Kagome hesitated a bit because she did not want to disturb the beauty of the lake. As Inuyasha's feet hit the water, ripples started to dance on the lake causing it to change with the night. She allowed him to pull her into the cool water and together they bathed. He washed all of the blood off her and out of her hair leaving it looking like the silver moon with black streaks. He massaged her back and her neck causing her to purr from his touch.

Kagome in turn did the same to him. She washed all of the blood out of his hair and turned it back to its beautiful color that she had grown to love. She washed his back and when he turned around she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips when she reached up and scratched his ears. He purred deep in his throat hanging his head low to allow her access. She was enjoying herself when he lifted his head and brought her in for an embrace and kissed her passionately again. He picked her up and carried her to the shore where there was some soft green grass. He laid her there and then he kneeled by her side and kissed her once more.

As Inuyasha was kissing Kagome another barrier was brought up. This barrier belonged to Kagome it was her way to make sure they were not interrupted and protected during the night.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and then started to trail kisses down her neck, he nipped, kissed, and licked his way to her very sensitive area of her neck, she purred as he gave attention to this area. She started to moan with pleasure as he suckled on her neck. He moved his hips closer to her and started to rub his growing member against her. She felt this and it sent a whole new wave of emotion through her body making it hot from his touch. A new scent started to reach Inuyasha's nose and his eyes flashed red. That scent was different from her regular scent, it was pleasing and it aroused him like nothing he had ever felt before. He continued his caresses down to her heaving mounds. Her nipples stood at attention from the cold night air. He grab one between his padded thumb and forefinger and began to massage it gently while his mouth found the other as he suckled like a new born infant.

Kagome moaned with pure ecstasy as he was showing her his love. He was gentle and he was attentive to her every move and desire. She gently moved her hand up to his hair and gently started to scratch his ears. He moaned with pleasure as she continued to play with them. He let his hand moved gently down her soft skin while he gave her other nipple the attention it craved and suckled on that one for a while. His hand moved down her leg then back up on the inside. Slowly moving her legs apart to allow him access to the spot where that wonderful scent was coming from.

As she gently parted her legs his hand found what he was looking for. It was wet and it was very hot. He gently stuck a finger in her box and heard as his love moaned even more from this action. He loved the way she would move and act when he touched her. He added another finger and gently started to pump in and out causing her to call out his name in pure pleasure. She started to feel the heat build up in her stomach. It felt like a knot that was twisting itself with everything he did. It was getting tighter and tighter as she was getting closer to releasing. Then he slipped his fingers out and she whimpered at the lost of his touch. Inuyasha smirked to himself, 'she was close really close but I saved it for later, hehehehe' He then lifted his head from her chest and went down to were his finger had been just a few minutes ago. His tongue darted into the same place his fingers just vacated. She jumped at the feeling this new sensation gave her and almost got out of his reach had he not been holding her down with his hands. His found the numb that was causing the scent and he sucked as hard as he could on the nub that brought her pleasure as he brought her back to the level before he had stopped. It didn't take long for her to release and as she shivered from the after shock of her orgasm as he greedily lapped up her juices.

He slowly started to rise and crawl over her body. He positioned his manhood at her entrance as he gave her another kiss and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were clouded over with the after affects of her first orgasm. She was relaxed, which is what he needed her to be. Then he kissed her again but this time he started to push into her. He was slow and he was gentle. He didn't want to hurt her ever. When he reached her maidenhead he said, "I'm sorry but this will hurt like nothing you have ever felt before." She nodded to indicate that she was ready and he pushed the rest of the way in.

Kagome let out a scream of pain as her tears fell down her face. Inuyasha whimpered his apologies at her and waited for her to get used to his length. She looked up into his concerned face then moved her hips slightly to indicate that she was ready. Inuyasha almost fainted. 'Good she is all right' he started to move in and out of her slowly. As Kagome got more comfortable the pain was replaced with desire she started to feel the knot in her stomach again as she urged him to go faster. He found a rhythm that they both enjoyed he was getting close his eyes flashed red again as did hers, they both looked at each other as Kagome screamed his name into the heavens as her orgasm started to clamp down on his hard member. Inuyasha felt this as he lost control of his body and spilled his hot seed into her. At the same time Inuyasha bit down on Kagome's neck and buried his fangs up to his gums. He bit a little harder and then released her. He then started to drink the blood that came from the wound and licked it close.

Kagome upon reaching her end she too had bit down on Inuyasha's neck and buried her fangs down to her gum line. She bit a little bit more and started to suck on the blood that spilled from the wound. When she withdrew her fangs from the wound she licked the wound closed. They both laid there panting as the final bits of their mating came to a close. The marks that they had given each other started to glow. They connected in a way that has never been seen before. The marks had come together in their embrace and were now merging into one. The marks were big to show the bond held by these two. Then they fell apart panting for air. When Inuyasha had regained enough strength he pulled his love close to him and let her fall asleep against his chest. He soon followed and they slept the most wonderful sleep that they have had since they meet. All the while Inuyasha demon side kept on saying 'My mate, MINE!'

Inutaisho had heard the cries that came in the night, then he saw the glow in the distance indicating that the marks were sealing. He had been correct in assuming that they would not need his help in making the bond last a lifetime. He smiled knowing that his youngest son now had a mate that loved him for whom he was. As he looked into the heavens he noticed a star shinning more brightly than the others. It seemed to wink its approval at his son's choice in mates. He understood that his mother was watching over him and that she approved of the mating. He got up and decided to go and rest. As he looked off in the distance he noticed that a new barrier was set up around the lake. He smiled to himself; 'Kagome wouldn't trust Miroku from not going down there and peeking in on them.' He had to chuckle. Nope no one trusted his lecherous son. He turned and went to bed.

I hope that you guys enjoyed that. Remember to REVIEW please.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The following morning Inutaisho was waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return to the village. Sango came out and started to prepare breakfast for everyone. When she looked around for Miroku she didn't see him and asked "Have you seen Miroku this morning?" "No I haven't, when I came out here this morning he was still asleep in the tepee," said Inutaisho as he looked at Sango. Sango got really mad that he had snuck off somewhere and that somewhere might be down by the lake to disturb Inuyasha and Kagome. "Do you think he could have gone down by the lake?" asked Sango in a pissed off voice. Inutaisho looked at her and saw the expression on her face. He slowly got up and headed straight for the lake.

Miroku had managed to get away from Sango and his father. It was his chance to go down to the lake and see what was going on. As he made his way toward the lake he couldn't wait to do his favorite pass time. Look at perverted acts that other people were doing. Since he had put up the barrier it should be easy for him to get past it and put it back up to make sure no one else would walk in on him while he watched. As he approached the barrier he stopped and raised his staff. He muttered something under his breath and the barrier lowered. He proceeded to walk forward but as soon as he took ten steps from where he was another barrier caught him and threw him back about twenty feet.

Miroku had landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him. As he closed his eyes he tried to fill his lungs back with precious air, he was thinking how stupid he was to think that Kagome wouldn't put up another barrier to prevent him from coming down to the lake. When he opened his eyes again he was greeted with a sight that he wished he didn't see. Inutaisho towered above him looking very disappointed at his son. "Miroku when will you ever learn." He picked his son up and dragged him back to the village; while he was walking away he turned and yelled for his youngest son, "Inuyasha! I want to see you at the village, NOW!"

Kagome was the first to stir this morning as the sun hit her in the face. She closed her eyes tight as she tried to figure out where she was. She noticed that Inuyasha had his arms around her making sure that she didn't go anywhere. She rolled over in his arms and noticed for the first time that morning that they were both naked. She started to think about what had happened the night before she realized that she and Inuyasha had finally mated. She looked at the mark on his neck and noticed that it was big. It covered a good portion of his neck and the mark was very noticeable. When she looked into his sleeping face she saw that he now had the half moon crest along with a star next to it on his forehead. He looked so calm and cute just sleeping there that she couldn't help but giggle. She reached her hand up and started to rub his ear in very much the same way as she did last night during their mating.

Inuyasha started to feel really good and began to purr as Kagome rubbed his ears. He let a small growl escape his lips before he muttered 'MINE.' He slowly opened his eyes to find his mate playing with his ears. He brought her closer to him and kissed her. She melted into his arms, as he tasted his new mate in the morning sun. He was in heaven, he released her lips and began to trail soft kisses down her neck causing her to moan and her arousal was starting to peek. Her scent was making him go wild with desire as he got on top of her and started to spread her leg apart to allow him into her most amazing wet box just as he was about to enter a loud call reached both of them causing them to jump apart from each other. The mood was broken and Inuyasha was pissed. His father had broken up something that was really good. Kagome sat up quickly looking around then she got what happened. "Inuyasha, Miroku just tried to come in through the barrier but then he ran into mine. Your father has caught him and now he is very angry." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Damn that must be why he wants to see me in the village," he said exasperated. "We should get going back to the village. We can finish what you started tonight." She gave him a deep kiss of a promise of what was to come later that night. They both got up and started to get dressed. Kagome noticed that he had a problem and decided to help him with it so she pushed him into the cold lake. Inuyasha seeing what she was about to do grabbed on to her wrist and she had been pulled along with him. When they both came up out of the water they started to sputter, Kagome realizing how cold the water was started to shiver, 'damn this water is cold, I guess it was a bad idea to push Inuyasha in.' she tried to get out of the water but Inuyasha just pulled her to him and held her tight. The warmth of his body made her stop shivering, she looked into his eyes and lowered her head and whimpered.

He picked her chin up to make her look at him, "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked with concern in his voice. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you into the lake. It's so cold you don't deserve this," she said with a whimper. He started to chuckle, "Don't worry about it, it was kind of fun seeing you get wet." He held her tighter and then picked her up and carried her out of the lake. He set her down and then started to dress her, she was cold and he needed to get her warm and quickly. He got her dressed and then he got dressed. He put his shirt around her and then picked her up and bounded to the village to get Kagome to a nice warm fire.

When he arrived, his father, Sango, and a passed out Miroku on the ground greeted him. He placed Kagome on the ground next to the fire and then asked Sango to please bring him a blanket. Sango ran into the tepee and got one for the poor girl. She was shivering so hard that they almost couldn't get the blanket around her. Inuyasha was starting to get worried he had never seen her act like this and just a little bit of cold water shouldn't have this affect on her. He sat down and brought her to his lap as he tried to warm and soothe his mate. After a while she had stopped and had fallen asleep against his chest. He sighed with relief at least she was asleep and resting; he picked her up and took her into the tepee and laid her on the furs. He made sure that a fire was going in the tepee to keep her warm. Then he looked for another shirt to wear.

He walked back outside putting on his shirt when his father jumped up and stared at his mating mark. "Inuyasha, that is one of the biggest mating marks I have ever seen does Kagome have one this big?" his father asked with amazement. Inuyasha nodded yes, then Inutaisho noticed the half moon and star on his forehead "and I see that you have a new title, you bare the same mark that Kagome has on her forehead." Inuyasha turned red from embarrassment and looked away from his father trying to change the conversation, "what did you want me for?" he said with a growl hoping to get his fathers mind off his mating mark. "We need to discuss our departure from here to the winter land. I want to get there as soon as possible before the snow comes. The weather is starting to get colder and if we don't move soon we will not be able to get there." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible and have life return to normal. He hated being this close to his half brother but he had done his duty and showed up for the mating ritual and in the process he mated as well. The trip was not a total loss he had Kagome and she will be with him for a long time.

They discussed when the tribe would be moving out and then informed Miroku when he finally woke up from his beating. They would leave in the morning and they started to inform the rest of their tribe of their plans. Everyone was busy trying to get everything packed for the move the next day. Sesshomaru came to see his father and was informed of the tribe's departure the next day. He knew that his father had a reason for leaving. The land around this area will not support two tribes for the winter. It will be a long time until he saw his father again but he pledged that if they ever needed any help to repeal the enemy that he would be there to help. Inutaisho was pleased to hear his son say these words. It had been a long time since he was this close to him. The offer of coming to help in time of trouble meant that he recognized his father's leadership and would rally other tribes in the area to help maintain the peace in the land.

Sango sat with Kagome in the tepee while the men discussed business. Kagome was still asleep and had not woken up since she fell asleep in Inuyasha's lap. She went over to check on her when she noticed that Kagome's cheeks were flushed. She put her hand on her head and found that she was burning up with a fever. She quickly got Kagome out of the many blankets that were wrapped around her. She carefully got her undressed from her still wet clothes and found some new ones that would keep her warm.

Sango went out side looking for Inuyasha and found him still sitting with his father. She rushed over to him and said, "Inuyasha, Kagome has a fever and it's bad. I am going to get some water and some herbs that she has shown me that will bring down fevers; I need you to stay with her until I return." Before Sango had a chance to say anything else he was gone, she turned to Inutaisho and said, "I think that she shouldn't be moved until the fever goes down," said a worried Sango. "Yes, you are right Sango; I will inform the rest of the tribe that we might not be able to move as soon as we would like. We will have to wait and see how she does."

Sango left Inutaisho to gather the herbs and water she needed. She entered the tepee to find that Kagome was now in Inuyasha's lap and he was rocking her gently. "Has she woken up since you have been in here?" Sango asked with concern. "No, she is still sleeping and I haven't been able to wake her up. She won't respond to anything I do." Inuyasha was clearly upset that she was in this condition and that it was his fault that she was sick. "Inuyasha don't worry she will be all right. Here help me give her this medicine to make her feel better." He held her up and between the both of them they got Kagome to take the medicine. He still held her and snuggled her against his chest, hoping that the medicine would work to wake her up.

Kagome had woken up in a beautiful valley, the winter wind was whipping around and soon the snow will fall. As she gazed out over the land she had sensed that something was wrong. There in the distance she sensed the invaders getting ready to attack the peaceful village that she called home. As she tried to reach the village to protect it from the impending danger she saw them attack. Women and children were killed; the warriors that fought to protect the village were falling one by one from the firearms that the invaders were using. She saw them overpower and take Inuyasha as he fought to keep the tribe safe, his father seeing his son in trouble went to help but they killed him. She was horrified at the site before her; she could do nothing to help them she had failed in her duty to protect her pack and now they had all paid with their lives. All she could hear was the call of her mate from a distance; she tried to reach him before they took him away from her as she was running she called out to him, "INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

The following chapter contains a lemon if you do not like to read these then you need to leave. You have been warned of the adult content of this chapter. If you are sure that you want to read it then on with the story.

Chapter 22

Kagome was struggling in Inuyasha's arms he had a hard time holding her down to make sure that she didn't hurt herself. She yelled, "INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE ME!!" He had to pinned her to the ground and shook her to see if she would wake up. He called out her name and Kagome eyes shot open instantly. She looked around to see where she was as she was breathing heavily, her eyes immediately fell upon the man she loved, she jumped into his arms and started to cry as he held her and tried to comfort her.

Sango, Inutaisho, and Miroku were sitting outside the tepee when they heard Kagome scream. They rushed into the tepee only to find Inuyasha struggling to keep Kagome from hurting herself. He called her name and then she stilled when she saw Inuyasha she had jumped into his arms and started to cry. They approached Inuyasha very slowly not wanting to threaten in any way in case he attacked them. He saw them approach and let out a low growl from deep in his throat and as long as they kept their distance he was fine. He looked at the still crying girl in his arms and when she began to calm down he spoke gently to her, "Kagome, it's all right I'm here and I will not let anything happen to you, it was all a bad dream." Kagome stopped her crying and listened to what he had to say, 'A bad dream, it was all a bad dream? But it seemed so real how could it be a bad dream?'

She steadied herself and raised her head to look at him, she knew what this dream meant, it was a picture of what was going to happen if they left to go to the winter lands. "Inuyasha, it ... it wasn't a bad dream, it was... it was a vision of... of what might happen if we go to the winter lands." She paused to catch her breath and then continued, "The lands we are going to are they set in the valley?" his nodded yes to her question, "before the first snow falls in that area the invaders will come and attack the village. They will kill all the women and children; all the warriors will die trying to protect their families. Your father... your father...will.... die trying to save you." She started to cry again. She was shaking so bad that he had a hard time holding on to her. "They were taking you away because they said that you were responsible for killing hundreds of the invaders and their families. I couldn't reach you to help you! I failed you!" and if it were ever possible she started to cry even harder holding on to Inuyasha as if her life depended on it not ever wanting to let go of her love.

Inutaisho sat there listening to what the girl was saying as she spoke her eyes glazed over as if seeing what the future would bring. She like her son were seer's of the future, she could tell what will happen if the events were not changed. Losing his tribe and his son in one day did not sit well with him. He got up and walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting holding Kagome. He sat down next to him and started to speak in a low and gentle voice, "Inuyasha did you tell her what the winter lands looked like or where they were located?" Inuyasha shook his head no, 'he hadn't mentioned it to her, he hadn't had the time to,' thought Inuyasha as he held Kagome closer to him. "Kagome, do you know how far in the future this will happen?" Asked Inutaisho in a worried voice. Kagome lifted her head and stared into Inutaisho eyes, her eyes became glassy and expressionless as she answered "The answer you seek is in the near. If we leave to go to the winter lands the invaders will attack with guns. They will kill all in the tribe. We cannot stop them; our powers are not strong enough yet. We need time to get stronger then we might be able to defeat them." "Why do they want to capture Inuyasha?" asked Inutaisho with curiosity. "They want him because they say he is responsible for the deaths of hundreds. When Inuyasha was under Kikyou's control she forced him to attack the invaders. He was the only one that they saw, Kouga tribe were the one's who did the killing. We can see that he did not kill anyone he just lead the attacks and was left to take the blame."

Inutaisho looked at his son with concern, 'so this is what Kikyou had planned all along. She used me to get to my father and then tried to kill everyone in the tribe who would stand in her way.' Thought Inuyasha as he held his love even closer, Inutaisho had one more question for the girl, "When you say, we, who is we?" "We are the protectors of this land, the medicine woman or Miko as you call us, the hanyou, and the human. We live together as one; we protect the land from evil. Now that we have mated my mate shares in that responsibility, together we have the power to stop this evil but if we are separated our powers grow weak. We can still fight as individuals but our power is greater when we are united to protect." Kagome stopped talking and fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inutaisho got up and began to walk outside, then he turned to all of them and said, "I need to speak with all of you as soon as possible." He turned and left the tepee.

They all walked outside, leaving Kagome to rest in the tepee under Kirara watchful eyes, they found Inutaisho in deep thought. They all sat around him and were soon joined by all the elders of the tribe. "If what Kagome says is correct, and I have no reason to doubt what she is saying because she is a seer, then we can not go to the winter land. We must find another area that will keep our tribe safe and will supply us with much needed food for the winter." They all nodded yes agreeing with what Inutaisho had said. "If this is the case then we need to send out a scouting party to locate such an area for us to move and we have to do it quickly. The sooner we move our tribe to safety the better it is for all of us." Everyone grunted his or her approval.

"Inuyasha I know that you don't want to leave your mate, but you're the only one that I can trust to do this job. I want you to take Miroku with you he can help in a fight and protect both of you if you are in danger, plus he is about the only one here that can keep up with you. I would like you to leave in the morning, is this agreeable with you?" Inuyasha had winced at his father's request, yes he did not want to leave his mate but he knew she had to stay and protect tribe while he was gone. He also knew that his father wouldn't make such a request if it weren't important enough to him. He nodded his agreement that he would leave at first light. "I have to tell Kagome where I am going, I don't want her to think that I'm abandoning her because of this quest." Inutaisho nodded his understanding as Inuyasha got up and went into the tepee to be with his love.

As the rest of the group stayed and discussed what they were going to do Inuyasha went over to be with his mate. He sat next to her while she slept, she had stirred and open her eyes and smiled at her mate. That smile melted his heart, as he laid next to her holding her close to his chest as he spoke, "I have to leave in the morning to find a new place were we can go for the winter. Father believes what you have told him and he wants the tribe to be safe. He is sending me and Miroku out to find a new location were the invaders will not find us." Kagome laid there listening to what he was saying, her heart ached at the thought of him leaving her she turn to him and said, "I want to go with you, I think I might know of a place where the tribe could go and be protected."

Inuyasha was heart broken he knew she couldn't go with him because she had to stay and protect the tribe. "Kagome, I'm sorry but you can't come with me, you have to stay and protect the tribe while I'm gone. Please understand, I would love to have you with me but we must do our duty." Kagome nodded her understanding. He smelled the tears that she was shedding and held her close to comfort her. Kagome started to speak in a very low and sorrowful voice, "the place I know of is not far from here. You will be able to reach it in two days. You must travel south to a place with a big rock that looks like a head. When you get near the base of the mountain you will find two rocks that look like doors. Once you are in front of it say 'The protectors of the land have returned' the doors will open for you, once you are inside the doors will close to protect the land beyond. Walk through the tunnel till you reach the end there you will find what you seek."

Inuyasha was stunned by what he had heard. She knew of a place where the tribe could exist in peace away from the invaders. "How do you know of such a place, I have never heard of it?" Kagome sighed deeply before she answered, "Since the beginning of time this place has existed to protect those who protect this land. It will protect us from everything that is to come. It will feed us as long as we take care of the land and only take what we need. We must put back into the earth what we use, in this way the land will protect us." He nodded that he understood her words. Kagome looked into the eyes of her love and said, "Since you will be leaving in the morning could we finish what we started by the lake?" She had the look of lust in her eyes as she reached for his warm lips and found them. He returned her kiss with as much love and desire as he could. When he broke the kiss he looked to the other member in the tepee with them. "Kirara could you stand watch outside and make sure we are not disturbed." The cat transformed into her huge form and growled that she would stand guard and walked out of the tepee as she laid in front of the door to stand watch.

He held her close to him as he started to trail kisses down her neck. Kagome started to purr at his tender touch as he started to remove her clothes. Soon she was naked along with him and he held her close to him. His hands caressed her back as she arched into his touch. Kagome started to feel the heat rise in her body and Inuyasha's nose caught her scent. His desires for her grew as he continued to move his hands up and down her skin. Her skin was smooth to the touch and every time his fingers caressed her she shivered at his touch. She raised her hand and ran it through his hair reaching for the two appendages on top of his head. She gently caressed them and he began to purr as his desire was starting to build. He in turn reached for her ears and started to caress them in the same way that she had done to him. The sensation that she felt when he caressed her ears took her breath away. She couldn't take it any more. She rolled him over much to his surprise and now she was on top. She leaned down and whispered; "now it's my turn."

Inuyasha eyes grew wide as she started to trail kisses down his neck, her hands where busy caressing his chest as he started to breath heavily. She shifted her butt a little lower until she was sitting on top of his manhood. She slowly started to rock back and forth rubbing him in such a way that his eyes glowed red. As Kagome's heat started to rise her eyes had also turned red from the action. Inuyasha had enough and caught her in his arms and turned them over and now he was on top of her once again. He spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance and began to slowly push in. He started to move in and out at a slow pace to torture her with want. As they continued their actions they began to glow, there mating marks started to glow even brighter. He started to move faster at her request as the heat was raising between them. Kagome reached her peek first as her orgasm started to clamp down around his member. Her action caused Inuyasha to loose control of his body and he spilled his seed into her. He laid on top of her for a few minutes holding her in his embraced.

The glow that had started reached its peek and then exploded around them. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were taken by surprise by this. He got off of her still holding her close and putting a blanket over them in the process. 'I wonder where that light came from.' He thought as he looked around the tepee. "I don't know I was hoping that maybe you could tell me." Responded Kagome to his unasked question, "ah, Kagome I didn't ask you a question," said the confused hanyou "But I heard you say where did the light come from," they stared at each other for a few minutes then something dawned on Kagome. She thought "Inuyasha if you can hear what I am thinking, say yes." "Yes" came the answer as they were both staring at each other without speaking. "So the light meant that we are now connected even more, we can hear each others thoughts," said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded his agreement and then had an evil thought 'now I don't have to say anything to you if I just want to have you.' He grinned an evil grin at her and then leaned down to kiss her. Kirara started a low growl out side signaling that someone was approaching. They quickly got dressed and he called Kirara back in the tepee before anyone arrived.

They sat together with Kagome leaning her back against Inuyasha's chest, Kirara had come inside the tepee and jumped on Kagome's lap as Inuyasha spoke to her, "Kirara when I'm away I want you to protect Kagome." He looked at the cat with confidence in his eyes. The cat meowed that she understood and felt proud that he trusted her to protect Kagome. Kagome was petting Kirara behind the ear and she was purring when the rest of the group came in the tepee. Kagome looked up and saw that Sango looked like she had been crying and Miroku looked sad. 'What's wrong with them?' asked a curious Kagome. 'Miroku has to come with me tomorrow and I guess Sango is upset about it.' Came, the silent answer of Inuyasha in Kagome's mind, 'Oh', She had some comfort with Inuyasha but Sango not being mated yet could not have it. 'We have to get them mated as soon as possible that way they could comfort each other the way you did for me.' Thought Kagome 'yes, you're right I have to speak to father about it once we return.' Thought Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku kept on looking at Kagome and Inuyasha their expressions kept changing as though they were having a conversation but no one was speaking. This confused both of them and Miroku had to voice his concern. "Hey is something wrong with you two, you look like your having a conversation but no one is talking." Both hanyou's looked at Miroku and raised an eyebrow at the same time. 'Should we tell them?' thought Kagome 'no let's have some fun' came Inuyasha's reply. Kagome slowly started to smile but it was Inuyasha who spoke. "No there is nothing wrong we are just enjoying each o thers company. I have told Kagome about leaving tomorrow and Kirara will keep an eye on her." "Oh, she is taking it well enough Sango is all upset about it." When he said that he looked at Sango who was crying in the corner of the tepee, Kagome got up and went to comfort her friend.

Sango looked at Kagome with sadden eyes. "What's wrong Sango, why are you so upset?" asked a worried Kagome. "Well I was thinking about what you said earlier and I'm afraid that Miroku is going to be gone for a long time. I want to go with him but he told me to stay here instead." Sango began to cry again. She felt awful for upsetting her friend that way. "Sango I'm ... I'm sorry that I upset you with what I said before. I didn't mean too. I just didn't want anyone to die." Kagome was crying now, she felt a mental touch and she smiled, as her tears fell she continued "But I have told Inuyasha of a place that is only two days from here. So they won't be gone for every long." Sango smiled at her friend's words and she felt much better after hearing this.

As Kagome and Sango were talking quietly in the corner of the tepee, Inuyasha nose caught the scent of salt water; he knew Kagome was crying again trying to comfort her friend. He sent a comforting note mentally, 'Kagome don't cry you know we will be back really soon. We just have to be sure of the route that the tribe can take to the place you told me about. I love you and I will always come back to you.' Inuyasha noticed the smile on her face. Then he looked at Miroku and sighed "We have to speak to dad, you need to be mated with Sango so you could comfort her the way I do Kagome." Miroku looked shocked at what Inuyasha had just said.

He started to get all nervous. "Miroku what's wrong don't you want to be mated to Sango?" Inuyasha had a smirk on his face as he asked this. "Well yes, I do but I don't know I'm scared that's all." Inuyasha had to chuckle at him, "what the great lecher doesn't know what to do?" Now Inuyasha was laughing at his brother. Miroku was so mad by the choice of words his brother had chosen that he leaped at him ready to thrash him for embarrassing him. Inuyasha moved out of the way quickly and made his way out the door with Miroku right on his tail. Sango and Kagome just stared at the pair as they left the tepee with Miroku chasing Inuyasha. The girls looked at each other and then started to laugh at what just happened.

The next morning Inuyasha and Miroku got ready to leave. As Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him he kissed her gently letting her know that he will be back as soon as possible. She nodded that she understood "Please be careful, the way is not clear to me and I feel danger is near." He hugged her again "I promise to be careful, I will return to you. I love you." "And I love you Inuyasha." They kissed once again and then they pulled apart as he started walking away.

Sango was saying good-bye to Miroku, "Please be careful Miroku, I want you to come back to me." Miroku was taken aback by her comment but then he did something that he had wanted to do for a long time but was always afraid that she beat the living crap out of him, he pulled her close and kissed her very deeply. Her lips were soft and hot not at all what he expected, she relaxed into his embrace and she kissed him back with all the love and feelings she had for him. When he ended the kiss he was breathless he never knew that she felt this way about him. He leaned in close to her ear and said, "Don't worry my love I will return to you and when I come back we will be mated."

At his words Sango legs went weak he had said everything she had hope he would say to her and that made her happy. "You better come back to me, I love you." said Sango and gave him one more kiss before they separated and he turned to join his brother. As the two started walking into the forest the girls stood there watching as they disappeared. Sango turned to Kagome and said. "Do you think they will be alright?" Kagome had a look in her eye that Sango didn't like but Kagome answered her. "I don't know Sango, I really don't know if they are going to be in danger. It's like I can't see what is going to happen." Kagome was beginning to cry and Sango went to comfort her. "Don't worry Kagome they will come back to us and if something happens along the way we will find them." Kagome nodded that she heard what she had said but there was something that was still there that she could not put her finger on, something that was going to happen and there was nothing she could do about it.

                                  -------------------------------------

Hi readers I have a question for all of you. I received an email from one of my readiers that said that the editors notes were senceless interjections and are very distracting. I would like to hear from all of you. I want to know if they are distracting to the story. Please leave a review and let me know your feeling. It is very important to me and your opinion counts. At least in my book they do.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Inuyasha and Miroku traveled as fast as they could heading south in the direction that Kagome had given him. "Inuyasha are where we going?" asked Miroku "Kagome told me about a place that the tribe can be safe from the invaders, its two days from where we were so we should be getting there pretty soon," came Inuyasha's answer. As Inuyasha travel he thought about Kagome, he missed her already and they have only been gone one day. 'Kagome I love you and I will return soon.' He thought. 'I love you too and I can't wait for your return' answered Kagome in his mind. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks with Miroku on his heels he crashed into his brother falling down on his butt from the impact. 'You can still hear my thoughts?' he asked 'yes we are connected now and I will always hear you if you call' was her answer. Inuyasha heart skipped a beat, knowing that he could still talk with her even if she wasn't there was a comfort to him. He looked at Miroku and said, "Let's keep going." Miroku eyed him and then nodded that he was ready to go again.

A day and a half after they had left they found the rock that Kagome had described, they approached what looked like a big door and stopped in front of it. Miroku looked on in awe and asked, "How do we get in?" Miroku asked as he stared at the doors in front of them. "Well Kagome told me to say 'The protectors of the land have returned' and it should open." The symbol on Inuyasha forehead started to glow and then a light shot out and hit the door, this scared Inuyasha for a minute but he stood still. The door in front of him started to open from his words. Miroku's mouth hung open from the shock of the door opening. Once it opened they both walked through the door and continued down the tunnel. They heard the door close behind them as they traveled.

When they reached the end what greeted them was a spectacular sight. The land was clean and pure. Trees covered the area for as far as the eye could see. There was a river running down the middle of the land and they could see the fish jumping in it as they walked. The animal life here was abundant and could easily support the tribe and more. It was so peaceful here that he felt at ease in this place. 'Kagome this place is amazing, the land is beautiful and there is enough food here to last a life time.' Inuyasha said in awe. 'Yes, I know I told you that the land would protect the tribe and will provide all the food we need, in return all we have to do is replace what we take from the land' said Kagome. 'We will be back soon, we are going to leave now and return' he replied to her 'I will be waiting my love be careful on the way back something is not right but I can't see the danger' was her reply. 'Yes, I promise to be careful and return to you.' Inuyasha broke the mental contact with Kagome and turned to his brother and said, "Well what do you think about this place Miroku, do you think it will do?" Miroku was still in shock as he nodded yes "Well let's get back to the girls." With that Inuyasha turned and walked back the same way they had entered the land.

When they reached the door Inuyasha repeated the same phrase to get the door to open but the doors wouldn't budge. They both looked at each other with shock in their eyes, "What are we going to do now?" asked a scared Miroku, scared that he would be stuck there with him for the rest of their lives. "Hold on a minute let me ask Kagome." Inuyasha turned from his brother and closed his eyes in concentration. Miroku had a shocked look on his face, 'ask Kagome, and how can he ask her if she is not even here.' Inuyasha opened his eyes and said, "Kagome says that to leave here all we have to say is 'The protectors of the land are leaving' and it should open." The symbols on his head started to glow again and a beam shot to the door and it opened. They quickly got out of there as the doors closed again. "Ah, Inuyasha what did you mean that you would ask Kagome? She wasn't here to tell you how to get the door open, so what is going on?" Inuyasha sighed and said, "Kagome and I have a mental link now and we can speak to each other even though we are far apart." "Well that would explain the look on your face last night when we stopped. You must have been having a really good conversation with her." As Miroku said this he had a big goofy grin on his face, Inuyasha saw this and started to growl at his brother. Miroku quickly stopped and started running for home as fast as his legs would carry him with Inuyasha hot on his heels.

They had stopped by the river to rest before they continued their journey home towards where the girls were. They were in a hurry to get back to their mates. As they rested they heard a noise behind them and they both got into a fighting stance. 'Damn I didn't smell or hear anyone come near us who could be out there.' Inuyasha lifted his nose into the air and caught the scent of the invaders approaching them. There were many of them too many to fight and leave. Inuyasha might be able to get away but they would catch Miroku. He had to make sure Miroku was safe it was his job to ensure his safety. "Miroku we are surround by the invaders I want you to jump into the river when the fighting starts and swim out of harms way." Miroku began to protest that he was not about to leave him to fight the invaders all by himself. Inuyasha ensured him that he would follow him into the river once he knew he was safe.

The invaders had made their presence known, they had guns drawn and were pointing them at Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku raised his staff and a barrier was quickly raised to protect them. The invaders stopped their approached when they reached the barrier. Inuyasha and Miroku started to go to the river when a shot rang out in the clearing it had broken through Miroku's barrier and hit Inuyasha in the leg sending him to the ground in pain. As he fell he pushed Miroku into the river and told him to head back and tell the others what had happened. Miroku was taken away from the area by the rushing currents of the river leaving behind his brother as the invaders surrounded him. As Inuyasha lay on the ground in pain from being shot by the invaders they approached him. They had with them what looked like a medicine woman and she threw something at him that made his senses go wild. He felt darkness start to take over and his last thoughts were, 'I'm sorry Kagome but I tried.'

Kagome and Sango were in the forest collecting herbs for the upcoming trip. She had been happy when Inuyasha had told her that they were on their way back and that they would see them soon. She had told Sango that they were on their way back and she was jumping for joy. Kagome had told her friend that she and Inuyasha had a mental link and could talk to each other over the distance. They had gathered all the herbs that they could carry and were heading back to the tepee. When they approached they saw Inuyasha's father sitting there relaxing waiting for his son's to return. Upon approaching Inutaisho Kagome froze, she dropped the basket of herbs she was carrying and brought her hand up to her chest. She let a cry of pain as she fell to the ground and grabbed her leg. Then she heard Inuyasha's final words before their link was broken, 'I'm sorry Kagome I tried.' Kagome started to cry she was crying at the lost of her mate. Sango and Inutaisho ran to Kagome and tried to find out what was wrong. Through her crying sobs she explained that something had happened to Inuyasha and that she had lost her link to him. Inutaisho picked her up and carried her into the tepee and set her down on the blankets he told Sango to watch over Kagome and not to let her go anywhere. He then headed toward Sesshomaru to seek his help in finding his son.

Inutaisho entered Sesshomaru tepee and his son rose to his feet as he entered. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has been attack we need to see if we can find him." Sesshomaru looked at his father with concern then he nodded his agreement and called for a few of his most trusted men. Together they left and went back to Inutaisho tepee to speak to Kagome and find out in which direction his son's had gone. When he got there he saw Sango trying to stop Kagome from leaving the village to go after Inuyasha, she was still crying and wanted to leave but she would not hurt her friend in order to so.

As he approached he called out to her, "Kagome where to you think you are going?" his voice was forceful and stern. She turned towards him and said, "I'm going after Inuyasha I have to find him." Inutaisho glared at her and said, "You will tell me in which direction they went then we will go looking for him. You are to stay here and protect the village while we are gone is that understood?" His voice didn't leave any room for arguing. She told him what he wanted to know and collapsed to her knees crying. Jinx had come along when she heard that something had happened to Inuyasha in hopes of comforting her friend. She rushed over to her along with Sango and brought her back into the tepee. The men turned in the direction that Kagome had indicated and took off trying to find them.

Miroku had made it out of the river. He was cold and wet but most of all he was worried about Inuyasha. He knew that the invaders had captured him but he didn't know where they had taken him. He got his baring and then started back to the village where his father was, he needed help and needed it fast. He didn't pay attention to his body as it was protesting his running through the forest. Miroku had reached the area where he and Inuyasha were at when they got attacked he looked at the ground and saw where they had dragged his brother away. The tracks lead to the east and he followed them until all of a sudden the tracks stopped and disappeared. He looked confused at first but he circled the area trying to pick up the trail again but failed. He then decided to head back to the village and get help in trying to find Inuyasha.

Miroku ran into his father and Sesshomaru along with some of his men. 'They must have found out what happened from Kagome,' he thought. As he approached his father he saw the relief in his fathers eyes in seeing him. When they approached his father asked, "Miroku where is Inuyasha?" "The invader captured him, they used their guns and they hit Inuyasha's leg, he fell and managed to push me into the river. When I came out of the river and went back to the area were we where they were gone. I found their tracks and followed them heading east but then the tracks disappeared and I couldn't pick it up again, so I decided to go and get help when I ran into you" said Miroku almost in one breath as he tried to explain quickly what had happened. His father had requested that he lead them back to the place where the tracks disappeared to see if they could pick up Inuyasha's scent. He did and when they got there they couldn't pick up any traces of Inuyasha's scent. "They must have a medicine man or woman with them that can disguise their trail and scent like this. I'm afraid that we must go back to the village and get Kagome she is the only one that can track Inuyasha without a trail or scent." They all agreed and headed back to the village to get Kagome.

Kagome was sitting in the tepee crying she was still unable to connect with Inuyasha through their link. Sango and Jinx were there with her trying to comfort her but she would not be comforted. She wanted Inuyasha and none of them would let her go to him. She was the only one that could find him and get him back. She had to be strong because it was going to be a fight to get him back. He was being subdued by a spell and he was asleep. She knew that he was still alive. She would have been able to tell if he had died. Kagome raised her head and looked at Sango and Jinx. "The men are returning and they have Miroku with them," was all she said as she continued to cry.

Sango's heart skipped a beat at the news that Miroku was returning. She rushed outside to see the men returning with Miroku, but no Inuyasha. She jumped for joy as she ran into his arms and kissed him deeply. Inutaisho left Miroku with Sango for the time being and they went inside the tepee to where Kagome was sitting alone crying. He sat down beside her and asked, "Kagome, can you tell where they have taken Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up with blood shot eyes from all of her crying and replied, "They have taken him to one of the larger village to the east. There he is being held under a spell to subdue him. He is alive but he cannot move. They have a medicine woman there that has him under control but if he ever wakes up they will not be able to stop what he is going to do. We have to get to him before he does; I sense that he is fighting the spell and it will only be a matter of time before he breaks free. Plus they have taken his sword from him without it he will turn full youkai and he will be on a killing spree." Inutaisho looked into Kagome's eyes and he gave her the look of determination that he was going to go and get her mate, his son back from these fool's before more blood was shed.

"We will leave in the morning, everyone should get some sleep. Sango and Jinx both protested that they were going with them to get Inuyasha back, Inutaisho was about to reply when Kagome spoke up, "it would be a good idea to have them come with us, they will be of great help to get him back. They won't slow us down because they can ride on Kirara and she can keep up with the rest of us." Inutaisho gave into Kagome's request in allowing the females to come with them in the morning. Kagome sat in the tepee in silence everyone was asleep and there were guards outside and around the tepee preventing her from leaving. 'I'll be there soon to get you my love, please wait for me.' She could almost hear his voice replying to her request. Soon very soon she would have him back.

Well the end of another chapter hoped you enjoyed. Please REVIEW!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Early the next day the group set out to find Inuyasha. Kagome was in the lead followed by Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, his men, and on Kirara flying above them was Sango, Jinx and Miroku. Miroku was unable to keep up to the speed in which Kagome and the others were traveling and had climbed aboard Kirara and rode on her with Sango and Jinx. He was in heaven riding between two beautiful girls but he had to keep is mind focused on the fight ahead. They saw a village in the distance and signaled the others.

When the group came to a halt they stopped on a hilltop and surveyed the village below them. Kagome was concentrating on finding Inuyasha. She had located her mate in one of the houses down below and went to tell the others. "I know which house they are keeping him in, there are villagers standing guard and there are more around the village." "Well we have to figure a way to get him out of there and leave without too much of a fight" said Inutaisho. Everyone thought of what to do and Kagome came up with a plan "well Sango, Jinx, and I can go down there and get their attention. They won't think that three women could do them any harm. You and the others will spread out and take different vantage points around the village. If it sounds like they want to fight then we attack and get Inuyasha out of there as fast as we can."

Everyone looked at her and nodded that it was a sound plan. But Sesshomaru had concerns and voiced them, "I don't want Jinx getting hurt can your powers protect her and Sango?" "Yes, my powers can protect us from their guns. But I will not be able to protect you as well. If I see them in time I can put up a protection barrier to protect you but if I don't then you will be on your own." As Kagome said this she hung her head in shame, to her not being able to protect her pack meant that she had failed as a protector and it hurt her deeply. "We will be all right Kagome, we are warriors and we know how to fight," said Inutaisho. She looked up at the group and saw determination on their faces she nodded that she had heard their words and readied themselves for battle.

Kagome, Sango and Jinx walked slowly to the village along with Kirara. The cat would not leave Kagome's side since all this had started. She traveled in her large form looking all the more menacing. Kagome stopped and turned to her friends; "before we go down to the village I wanted to thank you for helping me. I know that you are putting your lives on the line to save Inuyasha." Both girls looked at their friend and smiled big for her. That was all she needed to keep her strength up. "Sango when we get down there I want you to do the talking." Sango's eyes grew big, "Me? Why me?" "Because I don't want them to know that I can speak their language. I want them to feel free to talk so I can hear what they are planning. I can relay to Inutaisho and the others without the villagers knowing what I'm doing." Sango nodded her head as she understood Kagome's plan and then said, "I will do my best." "I know you will Sango." Kagome said as she turned her attention to her other friend, "Jinx, may I have your sword for a minute?" Jinx looked at her but handed her the sword just the same. "Why do you want it?" "I am going to give it a little power boost, in this way you will be able to help me protect the others if they get into trouble. Call it a belayed mating gift. Besides I know you can handle the extra power I will give it and you will use it well."

Kagome smiled at her friend. Jinx was proud that Kagome had such faith in her to handle the new power she would give her sword. She swore that she would do everything in her power to be worthy of it. Kagome held Jinx sword in her hands and then she closed her eyes, she put her other hand on top of it and muttered a spell. Her hands began to glow very brightly and filled Jinx's sword with energy. She handed the sword back and told her that when she needed to use it the sword would know what to do and show her. She smiled brightly at her friend and then they all turned and headed toward the village to get Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha had started to break free of the spell that binds him. He awoke in a house much smaller than the one that Kaede lived in. He was on the floor with his hands tied behind his back and rapped around his legs. He couldn't move for the moment because he was still very weak from the spell. The only thing that he could to was call 'Kagome.'

Kagome stopped in her tracks once more as she heard Inuyasha calling her name. "Inuyasha has just broken the spell but he seems very weak, he is tied up and can't move for the moment. I also sense that he doesn't have his sword any where near him." The girls looked at each other as they realized what this meant. Without the sword Inuyasha could turn full youkai and will be hard to stop. The girls steadied their nerves as Kagome called out to the men in Inu youkai language.

: Leader male is everyone ready?:

: Yes beta female we are in position:

She turned to her friends and said, "The others are in position, let's go."

As the girls entered the village the villagers noticed that they were Indians. They started to call everyone to come and take a stand against them as they approached. The villagers started to relax when they notice that they were just women and they had no men with them but the giant cat that with them was a force to be reckoned with. As the girls approached the villagers began to surround them. Kagome took this time to speak gently to Sango and Jinx, "Sango, Jinx we must be careful, they think that they can overpower us and have their way with us. I will protect us but we must hold our ground. We are not far from the house were Inuyasha is being held. Kirara stay close to Sango and Jinx and protect them as much as you can." Kirara growled at her and Kagome understood what she had said, "I will be all right, I need your to help to protect them, please." Kirara growled that she understood and would do her best to protect Sango and Jinx.

The girls stopped in front of a group of men they thought were the leaders of the village, Sango stepped forward and spoke, "we have come for the silver hair man that you have in the house behind you. He is the protector of the land and we request his release." "You request his release, well I don't think we are going to release him to the likes of you," said the tall man with no front teeth. "Why won't you release him? What has he done?" asked Sango. "He has killed countless of villagers through out this area, we have witnesses that have pointed him out as the one that attacked their village," said the toothless man with a smirk on his face. "He is not the one that attacked your villages, we had a rouge tribe that were attacking villages though out this land and we have taken care of them, they will not be killing anyone ever again. So you have no reason to hold him," was Sango's reply. The man with no teeth just smiled a toothless grin at her and said that they would not release Inuyasha but that they were going to take them as captives.

Kagome heard what the toothless man had said she stepped forward to stand next to Sango and said, "Sango tell them that if they refuse to release Inuyasha that I will release my powers on them." Sango relayed the message and the grin from the toothless man faded away. He called behind his back for an old woman and she stepped forward. She stood in front of the men and the villagers didn't seemed worried because they knew that this old hag could subdue them just as she had done to the silver hair man.

Kagome raised an eyebrow toward the old woman as she approached. Kagome spoke to her in her own tongue so that the villagers would not understand. "Why do you fight for them? Have you no pride for your own people?" the old woman just grinned at her, "my people cast me out because I wouldn't use my powers to help them but these fools pay me well and give me anything I want as long as I do what they want and right now they want you subdued." The old woman started to chant her spell and Kagome just stood there looking at her. Sango and Jinx raised an eyebrow at their friend and she just shook her head, as if saying that everything was all right. The old woman released her spell and as it started to approach the girls, Kagome began to glow bright blue and as the spell hit Kagome she broke it.

The old woman was stunned no one has been able to break any of her spells but this woman just did. "Who are you?" Kagome eyes stared directly at her and the symbol on her head started to glow. "I am the protector of this land and the person you have in that house is my mate. You will release him or you will suffer." The old woman took a step back from where she stood. "The protector of this land? But I thought that it was just a legend." said the old woman as she was starting to shake in fear. "No it is not a legend I am here and I want my mate. You have two choices, one is to release him and you all will live or two not release him and die, the choice is yours." The old woman was about to run away when Kagome raised her hand and stopped her. "You will tell them what we have just discussed or I will kill you right here and now for being a traitor to your kind." The old woman nodded her agreement and started to tell the villagers what she had said.

The villagers could not believe that these three women and a cat could kill them. They thought that the old woman was out of her mind. They shoved her off to the side and aimed their guns at the girls. Kagome whispered, "They want to do it the hard way." Both girls beside her nodded in agreement and took a fighting stance. Kagome raised her hands up and in it appeared the golden bow and arrows. At the same time Inuyasha's sword appeared on her hip safely secured waiting for its owner. The villager seeing this got very scared, no one not even the old woman had been able to materialize a weapon out of thin air but this wench did. The girls stood there ground as the villagers prepared to attack. Kagome saw several men raise their guns and at that moment she put up her barrier as the shots rang out through the village signaling the start of the attack.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru attacked from where they were as soon as the villagers made their move. It was the end of the villagers as everyone attacked full force. The girls had separated and attacked the villagers as they came rushing at them. Kagome drew her arrow and fired at the heart of the village. Her arrow was destroying everything in its path as it hit its mark. She then drew her claws and started to slash them in half. Sango was holding her own in a fight with her katana's she was a force to be reckoned with. Jinx was fighting with her sword; it felt lighter and stronger as she wielded it. She saw out of the corner of her eye that her beloved was in trouble. Ten villagers were attacking him and one was taking aim with his gun. She raised her sword in the air and pointed it at the would be attacker. The sword shot a golden beam at the man killing him and anyone around him instantly while protecting her beloved. Sesshomaru looked up in surprise and saw his mate protect him. He smiled at her and continued with the battle.

Inuyasha was still in the house when he heard the battle start. He was wondering what was going on when he caught the scent of his love. Kagome had come to get him and she had brought help. Inuyasha got a burst of strength and broke free of his bonds. He stood and walked over to the door. When it wouldn't open he used his claws to smash it, he stepped outside and saw the battle raging. He spotted Kagome fighting several villagers and she looked his way, at that moment of inattentiveness one of the villagers got her in the shoulder. She went down with a cry and Inuyasha yelled, "KAGOME!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha call for her but at the moment she had to deal with the villagers, they had surrounded her and had her in their grasp. She was starting to get angry and her eyes flashed red, her claws and fangs grew to double their length. She got a burst of energy and flung the enemy away from her. She was getting weak but she had to protect the others. Inuyasha was now trying to make his way over to Kagome, as he fought he was getting angrier by the minute, then he saw one of the villager sneaking up behind Kagome with a gun in his hand, he was fixing to kill her when he lost it. His eyes flashed red; his claws grew as he went into a fit of rage. He jumped and landed on the villager that was about to kill his mate. Kagome had heard someone behind her and turned just in time to see Inuyasha in his full youkai form killing the man who was about to hurt her. He then turned on anyone in his way as he was killing everyone in sight. Kagome saw what he was doing and she knew he was out of control as she called out to her mate, "INUYASHA!" He quickly turned in the direction of her voice as she collapsed to the ground panting; he was by her side in an instant as he picked her up and held her in his strong arms while saying "MINE."

Kagome looked in his red eyes and held up his sword to him "protect me with this my love." As he grabbed the sword his mind returned. He looked at her with concern she was bleeding badly from her shoulder and he had to get her out of there. He looked for the others that he knew were fighting in this battle and saw them coming towards him when they saw Kagome go down. They were all unharmed as they made their way towards his location. As Miroku approached he raised his staff and a powerful barrier surrounded them preventing the villagers from coming any closer. If anything all of the battles that Miroku was fighting were making his power grow stronger.

Inutaisho approached his son, "Are you all right?" his father asked with concern. "Yes, but we need to get Kagome out of here. She has been weakened by the fight," Kagome had raised individual barriers protecting each of them from harm. It was taking everything she had to keep them up. "Sango tell these fools that we are leaving, tell them that we have no desire to fight anymore. They will be left alone if the promise never to rise against the Indians again because if they do I will be back to finish what they had started." Said Inuyasha with as much hatred as he could muster in his voice. Sango relayed the message to the remaining villagers who nodded their agreement for letting them live. They had made a grave mistake in attacking them when all they wanted was the silver hair man with dog-ears.

As they entered the safety of the forest all of the barriers went down when they sensed no one was foll owing them. He put Kagome on the ground and checked her wound. She winced in pain from his touch and he whimpered his apologies for hurting her. Sango went and got some herbs from the forest to help Kagome heal and they bandaged her wound. Then he carefully picked her up and carried her back home for some much needed rest.

Hoped you liked the chapter remember to review!


	25. Chapter 25

The following chapter contains a lemon if you do not like to read this then you need to leave. You have been warned of the adult content of this chapter. If you are sure that you want to read it then on with the story.

Chapter 25

Inuyasha and the other's had returned to the village late that night. Everyone was tired from the long day's battle. As they entered the tepee Inuyasha put Kagome on the furs of their sleeping spot. He looked at her wounds and was concerned that it was not healing the way it was suppose to. She was still bleeding on her shoulder and she was having hard time breathing, he saw her cheeks were flushed and a fever was beginning a sure sign of an infection. He asked Sango for help and she came over to look at the wound. When she looked at it, it was red and swollen. Sango left to go and get some water and some herbs to put on the wound.

Sango came back shortly with the much-needed items and proceeded to treat Kagome. "Inuyasha do you know what kind of object she was hit with?" Inuyasha thought for a moment and then answered. "I really don't know, but I think it was a knife. Why?" "This wound shows all the signs of a poison in her system. We need to get it out." "What's the best way to get it out?" asked a very concerned Inuyasha. "Well the best way, from what Kagome has told me, is to make a deeper cut and allow the wound to bleed or suck the infected blood out of her," said a worried Sango as she looked at the wound. "Suck the blood out of her?" Inuyasha was concerned he didn't want to hurt Kagome any more than she was already but he also didn't know how much blood he would have to suck out of the wound.

Inuyasha looked at the girl lying on the furs and then asked if everyone could leave them alone for a few minutes. Everyone agreed as they got up and left the two alone. Inuyasha reached a hand over to his love and caressed her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him through hazy eyes and he leaned down and kissed her. "Kagome you have some poison in your wound and it's not healing. We have to remove it. I am going to remove as much of the poison as I can but it will hurt." She nodded her agreement for him to proceed and he gently picked her up and removed her clothes to expose her wound. She was lying in his arms when he reached down and started to draw the blood that was making her sick. She winced and cried as he continued to remove the tainted blood finally after a while she had passed out from the pain.

He continued to do this until he saw that the wound was starting to heal on its own and the redness and swelling were going down. Kagome was still asleep in his arms and breathing easier after he had finished. He called for Sango to come back in and as he held her Sango bandaged her wound then he laid her down and covered her up. The rest of the group returned to the tepee wanting to get some much needed sleep. Inuyasha stayed awake for a little while longer before he too laid down next to Kagome and fell asleep. As he slept his life energy mixed with hers to help her heal.

It had taken three days for Inuyasha and Kagome to heal completely. Finally the day came when the tribe would move to the new winter location. Inutaisho and Inuyasha were saying their good byes to Sesshomaru and Jinx. They promised each other to visit since they would be so close. Inutaisho could not resist making the comment that grandchildren would be wonderful in the near future causing Sesshomaru and Jinx to turn bright red. As the tribe was preparing to leave Kagome and Sango took their position at the rear of the group. Inutaisho saw this and walked up to them and said, "I want you girls to follow me." It was a command not a request so the girls grabbed the packhorses and followed him.

They went to the front of the group with everyone looking at them as they traveled. Both Kagome and Sango felt uneasy at all the stares they were receiving but Inutaisho did not stop until he reached the front. When he got there he turned around to the girls and said, "This is where you belong in the place of honor not as outcast of the tribe. You have earned your place to be called one of us and I am proud to have you both in my family." The girls looked at each other, surprised by Inutaisho statement but they smiled just the same.

It felt good to be accepted as part of the pack and not be considered captives. They were finally free to walk among them and be a part of the tribe's lives. They had fought long and hard to protect these people and now they were family. Inutaisho looked at Sango and said, "When we get to where we are going I will make sure that no good son of mine mates with you. You both have to get busy and give me grandchildren or else I will be bored silly." He turned away and started walking to check on his tribe and all the while he was quietly laughing to himself at the look of shock on the girl's faces.

The tribe was about to move out and the girls were mounted on their horses ready to lead the way to their new home. Kagome was about to start moving when she felt someone land right behind her that almost made her fall off the horse, a strong arm wrapped itself around her small waist while stating, "Still can't ride a horse uh? Will I guess I am going to have to ride with you to keep you from falling off." Inuyasha said from right behind Kagome with a big smile on his face as his lips found her neck and started to nibble there. Miroku had also done the same thing to Sango only she was a little bit more balanced than Kagome and had not started to fall. But Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist just the same and gave her one of his big smiles that caused Sango just to melt in his arms. Kagome and Inuyasha both laughed at what they saw and then set off towards their new home.

It took the tribe two days to arrive at the place that Kagome had told Inuyasha about. They got off their horses and approached the big rock. Everyone stared at the rock with a look of disbelief on his or her face. 'No one will be able to get through those rocks have the Chief and his son gone crazy?' everyone thought. As Kagome stopped in front of the rock she looked at her mate and said, "Are you ready for the new life we will share together?" "As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything," was his reply. She smiled up at him and said, "The protector's of the land have returned." This time instead of the doors opening like it had done for Inuyasha and Miroku a voice answered her call. "Are you prepared to protect the land and keep it save?" the voice asked. "We will protect the land and our pack for as long as we both shall live." Kagome replied. "Then you may enter the land of the protector's." and with that the great stone doors began to open as the tribe stood watching in awe.

They traveled through the cave to reach the lush green valley that lay sealed behind the doors. They continued to move deep into the valley until they found a clearing and declared that this was a good place to set up their village. The location was ideal it had plenty of water and there was an abundance of animal life to feed them all. The tribe spread out and started to put up the tepees that would shelter them through the winter. Inuyasha, Miroku and Inutaisho had picked an area that was high above everyone else. From there they would be able to see the village and keep an eye on everything around them. They first helped their father set up his tepee and when he was settled Inuyasha and Miroku went to help the girls set up theirs. For as long as they had been together Inuyasha and Miroku had always shared a tepee, but this time to the girls surprise they built two. They were right next to each other but they would have their privacy to be with their mates.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who turned up an eyebrow at him then he felt her mental touch, 'Inuyasha why do we have two tepees now? We have always shared a tepee with Miroku and Sango,' she asked. 'Well it's about time that we have our own place we can't have fun if Miroku and Sango are in there with us now can we?' Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrow up and down while he was grinning at her. Kagome turned ten shades of red and said, 'but Miroku and Sango are not mated yet, where would she sleep? She won't feel comfortable in the same tepee alone with Miroku; you know how he can get' Kagome said with concern in her eyes. 'You don't have to worry about that they will be mated by tonight dad said so.' Kagome was even more shocked that she had to sit down. Inuyasha saw her and rushed to her side, "Kagome are you alright?" She slowly nodded her head yes and looked into his eyes. She had a big smile on her face that was as bright as the sun. He leaned down and kissed her and then said, "We have to finish in order to make preparations for the mating ceremony." She nodded her head in agreement and went to finish off what she had started.

As the evening approached the village had been set up and everyone was hurrying to make the preparation for the mating ceremony of Sango and Miroku. Kagome was helping Sango get dressed in a pretty off white dress; it had the half moon symbol on the front made of blue beads. The fringe on the bottom of the dress had alternating blue, white and gold beads all the way around it. She wore a necklace made of blue and gold beads that made her look gorgeous. When Kagome was done she stood back and looked at the work she had completed. She was perfect and Miroku was going to pass out when he saw her. Sango had the biggest smile on her face that anyone could have on a happy day like today. Kagome was glad that her friend was happy she would finally have a family of her own.

The ceremony was to be held in the center of the village; they had set it up in the clearing. Inutaisho was standing there in the middle along with Miroku waiting for Sango. Kagome came first and sat next to Inuyasha near the front, Sango came out of the forest slowly approaching Inutaisho. When Miroku saw her, his heart skipped a beat, 'she is the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen, and I still can't believe that she had consented to be my mate.' She stopped in front of Inutaisho and then faced him. Inutaisho began, "we are here in the sight of all the gods in the first mating ceremony in our new home. This ceremony will be a little different than the mating ritual for the Inu youkai for in that ceremony I must seal their bloods for life. For humans we won't do this but I will ask this, "Sango do you take Miroku as your mate? To keep him from his perverted ways, will you love him and tend to him in sickness for as long as you live", "Yes" replied Sango. "Miroku do you take Sango as your mate? Will you promise to love her and keep her safe, and forever forgo your perverted ways and stay with her for as long as you live?" "Yes," replied Miroku.

Then Inutaisho took out two necklaces made of blue beads, on the necklace you could see four fangs spaced evenly around the front with four beads in between each fang. He held them in his hands as he bowed his head and muttered something under his breath. His hands began to glow a beautiful golden color and when he opened his hands the color of the beads had changed to a mix of blue/gold and on each bead you could see the symbol of the half moon on it. He put one necklace around Sango's neck and the other around Miroku's neck. Then he placed his hands on both and said, "With these beads I bind you together for as long as you both shall live. May you have happiness together and a long life, you may kiss your mate," said Inutaisho happily. Miroku took a step forward and leaned down and kissed his new mate. When he was done everyone jumped for joy as the pervert finally got a mate that could keep him in line.

They all celebrated the happy occasion with food and drink for everyone. At one point during the night Miroku had caught Sango and picked her up in his arms and started towards their tepee. When he got there he set her down and then he leaned in to kiss her once again. She was nervous and he could tell. She was shaking all over as he held her close to him. He deepened the kiss hoping to get her to relax but she didn't. He pulled away gently and looked in her eyes.

"Sango are you all right? You seem scared?" she looked away from him and said, "I've never done this before?" He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I haven't either." Her eyes grew wide as she turned to him and glared. "Don't lie to me Miroku, no one as perverted as you could still be a virgin, I refuse to believe that I will be your first." Sango was mad and she had turned bright red. Miroku started to falter but regained his composure and grabbed her by her waist and threw her on the furs of their bed. As Sango fell backwards he landed on top of her and kissed her with such passion that it took her breath away.

He started removing her clothing while he was still kissing her and before she knew what was happening they were both naked and lying on the furs. He held her down by her wrist to prevent her from hitting him as he trailed kisses down her neck. Sango wanted to fight but she was losing the battle. His kisses were causing her to go weak and soon her eyes started to close as he continued to assault her body. She arched her back trying to get him off her but that only succeeded in making him hard. He rubbed his manhood on her hips and she gasped at the sensation.

As he made his way down to her chest he found what he was looking for, her nipple stood at attention for his hungry mouth to have. He gently sucked at one nipple, occasionally nipping at times. He felt Sango give up her fight and he was free to release one of her hands in order to massage her other breast. She moaned at his actions as his hand wondered down her side, causing her to shiver at his touch. His hand slipped low looking for the warm spot that he knew was there. When he found it he was not disappointed, it was wet, extremely wet to his touch.

He gently rubbed her little button of nerves and kept rubbing while she moaned his name. His actions were causing the heat to grow in her womb. It became tighter and tighter until she couldn't take it anymore and screamed his name. She released into his hand making it more wet if it were even possible. He couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her, making sure to go slow to allow her time to adjust to him. When he reached her maidenhood, he muttered, "I'm sorry Sango" and pushed the rest of the way in. She was about to let out a scream of pain when he caught her in a passionate kiss. He laid still waiting for her to adjust to him while he kissed her passionately.

When Sango was ready she gently rocked her hips and he started to rock slowly moving in and out gently. He picked up his speed as she encouraged his actions. He found a nice steady pace to build the desire again. As Sango was approaching her peek Miroku went faster, causing Sango to loose control of her body as her womanhood clamped down on his member. Miroku gave two more pushes and released his seed deep in her womb. He laid there panting on top of Sango being careful not to put his entire weight on her. He looked in her eyes and kissed her passionately and she gave into the kiss and returned it. "You are mine now Sango, now and forever" he said, "and you are my pervert now and forever" she answered. He rolled off her and held her tight against him. After a little while she turned to him and said, "Can we do that again?" His eyes widened at her request, 'what have I created?' were his thought as he kissed her once more.

Down in the main part of the village the people started to break up the party and go home. They were tired of the day's activities and needed the rest. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking up to their tepee when they heard the moans coming from the other tepee. They both looked at each other and smiled knowing that Sango had not killed Miroku on their mating night. 'Now it's our turn mate' as Inuyasha looked at his mate with an evil smile on his face. She looked at him and smiled, as she started to run towards the tepee with Inuyasha hot on her heels.

Inutaisho was the last to leave the clearing he wanted to make sure everyone got back to their homes and made a sweep of the area before retiring. As he walked up to his tepee all he could hear were the moans of his son's as the mating continued. He had hoped to get some sleep tonight but from what he was hearing there will be little of that. But a happy thought entered his mind as he entered his tepee. 'Soon I will have grandchildren!'

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter remember to leave me a review!


	26. Chapter 26

The following chapter contains a lemon if you do not like to read this sort of things then you need to leave. You have been warned of the adult content of this chapter. If you are sure that you want to read it then on with the story.

Chapter 26

The next few months passed with no problems, even though it was winter the valley they were in keep them warm and safe. Sango was now pregnant with her first child and Miroku was happy. Soon Inutaisho would have grand children running around the place.

Kagome was in the forest by the river; she always loved the river and would often go there to think. Sango was not feeling well today so she had stay behind to rest, it was the perfect place for her to relax and think. Kagome was so relaxed that she didn't notice the hanyou that was approaching her from behind. He was down wind from her so she could not pick up on his scent. He had gotten really good at hiding his aura from her so that she could not detect him.

As he sneaked up behind her he was readying his attack. He rushed forward, grabbed her, and together they went into the water. As they surfaced she looked at him with angry eyes, "why did you push me into the water?" Kagome yelled in disbelief. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face and said "Gotcha!" Then he started the biggest water fight with his mate. They played and splashed water at each other. It had been a long time since the two hanyou had a chance to relax. They have been fighting enemies none stop for about five months now and for the last two months they had been left in peace. On occasion Kagome would pounce on him and pull him under the water. When they tired they came out of the water and laid on riverbank just enjoying each other's company.

Then a strange scent caught Inuyasha's nose, he lifted his head as his nose was trying to find where that scent was coming from when he turned toward Kagome. The scent was coming from her; it was a signal indicating that she was going into heat. It was the first time since he had met her that he has smelled that scent. She has never gone into heat before, but the couple of month's rest that they have had gave her cycle a chance to become normal.

Her scent was so intoxicating that his eyes started to turn red as his demon side came out. He crawled over to her and started to sniff her neck. He inhaled her sweet aroma making his head spin. Kagome noticed his actions and turned her head to look at him, when she saw the red eyes she thought they were in danger. She tried to get up but he held her in place, struggling against Inuyasha grasp she finally got free and got into a fighting stance. "Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" cried Kagome with a concerned look on her face. Inuyasha just growled at her and then he turned his nose into the air. Someone was approaching he quickly ran forward and grabbed her around her waist and bounded deeper into the forest.

Inutaisho was sitting by his tepee waiting for his youngest son to return with his mate. He had noticed that he had gone after her earlier today when he was done with his responsibilities with the tribe. It has been a long time since he had left and now it was starting to get dark. He decided to go in search of his son and mate by the river. When he got there he didn't find either of them. He sniffed the area and had a big grin on his face. 'Hmm, Kagome has gone into heat and Inuyasha has taken her elsewhere for the night. He won't be back until morning or for at least a couple of days.' He turned around and headed back towards the village knowing that his son and mate were safe.

Inuyasha had finally stopped at a small lake somewhere deep in the forest. He put Kagome down and started to sniff the area when he was satisfied that they were alone he started to go toward Kagome again. Kagome got into a fighting stance not knowing why he was acting so strangely towards her. She started to get mad and frustrated as he continued to go around in a circle. He pounced and tried to grab her but she was quick not letting him take her down. He quickly turned and chased her around the clearing trying to grab her but each time she succeeded in escaping. It was almost like a game to him, he would try to grab and pin her and she would escape.

Kagome was growing tired and at one point she tripped and fell on the ground and he landed on top of her finally succeeding in pinning her to the ground. He let out a laugh of triumph as he said, "I finally got you, now your mine!" he growled into her ear. His hot breath hit her ear and it caused her to hitch her breath. As he continued to caress her ears a low growl could be heard coming from deep inside Kagome's throat. The growl sounded almost like a purr as she relaxed and submitted to his will. He smiled as he saw her submit and he proceeded to attack her neck with kisses and nips, her scent was growing more intoxicating by the minute that he almost couldn't control his instincts.

He removed her clothes with such speed that she almost thought that he had shred them with his claws. When she looked up at him his eyes were still blood red and he had the two purple stripes on each side of his face. He leaned down and kissed her warm soft lips as he brought her closer to his body. His scent had finally reached Kagome's nose, it was a scent that she had not smelled before. It was strong and sweet at the same time it smelled of pine. His scent was making her head spin the longer they continued to kiss. Her eyes turned red and on her face two purple stripes had appeared on each side. When he broke the kiss he saw her red eyes and he smiled. "Mine" he growled softly into her ear. Kagome had an evil grin on her face and before he knew what happened she had thrown him off her.

Now she stood in a crouched position in front of him, "if you want me come and get me," it was a challenge, and Inuyasha gladly accepted. He pounced on her making sure he wouldn't hurt her and as she started to turn away from him he caught her from behind. They landed on the ground with Kagome landing face first. He picked her up and held her back against his chest, as she tried to break free he put his fangs on his mating mark making her relax in his grasp. He bit gently only drawing a small about of blood from her. The scent and taste of her blood made him go wild as he pushed her forward and he entered her from behind. Holding her by her waist she gasped as he started to pump into her. He began slowly leaning over her as his hand moved up and grabbed her breast. She moaned at his touches and relaxed allowing him to deepen his movement. She was on all fours as he continued to go faster and faster into her. Her heat started to build inside her as he continued his assault, the deeper he went the more she wanted until she couldn't hold on any longer she howled her release and a few minutes later Inuyasha pushed deeper and spilled his seed inside her knowing that he had planted a seed that would create his pup. They both fell forward in a heap; he was still on top of her panting as his eyes became normal once again.

The scent of her heat had made both their demon blood boil. He had never before felt this way. He quickly looked at Kagome and rolled her over and found that her eyes were back to normal too. He reached down and kissed her, looking at her with concern in his eyes, "are you all right?" he asked she just nodded yes. She was still out of breath and couldn't speak. After a few minutes she said, "Wow! That was amazing! Can we do it again?" he didn't know what to say to her, she was still panting and wanted more. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her once again. It was going to be a long night.

They returned to the village two days later. Kagome was asleep in Inuyasha's arms as he approached Miroku, Sango and his father. His father had a big smile on his face he could already smell the change in Kagome's scent she was carrying his pup and he was happy. Miroku on the other hand had to open his big mouth, "Wow, your gone for two days and she is completely worn out, how" he never got to finish his sentence as Sango landed a clear blow to the back of his head and he was unconscious before he hit the ground. Inuyasha laughed and thanked Sango for the help. If he had hit him he might have hurt his brother for his comments. He looked at both Sango and Inutaisho and happily announced that Kagome was having his pup. Sango was jumping with joy at the news but he knew his father had known as soon as he had walked up with his mate. He went inside their tepee and put her down on the furs to allow her to rest. When she woke he would have to tell her the good news of her becoming a mother. Life could not be more perfect.

I hoped that you have enjoyed the story so far. The next chapter will be the last one bringing this story to an end. Remember to REVIEW!!!!


	27. Chapter 27 Final Chapter

I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed my story to:

Windmagelita, Lyn, and InuyashaLoveChick guys I appreciate the words of encouragement you gave me while I was posting this story. I'm glad that you liked it.

Dominique to answer your question it is sometimes hard to write a story between races and not get people made at you because of the verbiage. I chose Invaders because to me the people who took the Indian's land away from them were invaders they had no right. It might be lame but I chose to write it this way and believe me it was hard to do without personal feeling getting in the way.

But my hat goes off to my loyal reviewers who have continued to review and give me courage to write another one that is almost done. You guys rock!!

Kagome-Reincarnation, AnimeAngelz, Lonk45, Hanyou punk chick, Inutashio, Michiko 19-hotie, obedian, and Krizue. You guys were great thanks for taking the time to review. You don't know what that meant to me.

Starr Fire I will take what you said to heart and I will try harder in the future.

And a special thanks to Jinx for without her I would have never posted this story in the first place. I had originally written it for her but she bullied me into posting it so you guys could read it.

To the rest of you who didn't review well I hoped you enjoyed it anyway even though you didn't care to tell me about it. Thanks again for reading my fic! Now on with the last chapter!

Jinx: we are back for the last chapter like we said we would be!!!!

Mike: yeah but that doesn't mean we still have anything to say?

Cindy: 'hits mike in back of head' they weren't supposed to know that!

Jinx and Cindy: 'walks away grumbling'

Mike: WHAT?!

Chapter 27

Kagome and Inuyasha lived in peace for a few years raising their family and living in the land of the protectors but the peace would not last long. Tension was starting to build between the invaders and the Indian's. More invaders came to claim the land that had belonged to the Indians ancestors. They began to destroy it by not giving back what they had taken. They killed the buffalo until they were almost extinct the only ones left were the herds that were currently in the protector's land far from their reach. The wild life started to go as the land was striped of its trees, clean water, and life.

Slowly the Indians started to retreat to the base of the mountain of the protectors. Though many had fought the invaders and have won many others were killed in the process. Soon the soldiers came and the tension increased. Inuyasha fought to protect the land and his pack. Kagome in an effort to stop the fighting had put a barrier that surrounded the mountains and the land around it. The soldiers tried to break in but couldn't, the barrier held and soon they had to make peace and settle that the land beyond their reach was sacred land to the Indians and they were not about to give it up.

Inuyasha and Kagome had come down from the mountains to sign the treaty, the soldiers tried to take them captive but failed as they paid with their lives. War broke out as both sides battled for the land that was being ravaged by the invaders. Many died in the war that followed and in order to save what was left both sides had to agree to peace. This time it was the government that had stepped in. Kagome knowing what was to come in the future brokered a deal that would keep their tribe save and with the most of the primed lands for the future. They were treated with respect as they approached to sign the treaty. The government had no wish for the fighting to continue. So once the treaty was signed both sides retreated to the safety of their land. (Jinx: oh and by the way 'giggle' if any one was wondering? The tattoos on my wrist are as follows........ Mike: 'falls of bed laughing' Cindy: in Japanese on Jinx's wrist she has on her left wrist "one's left hand" and on her right wrist she has "one's right hand" now to why Mike finds this so funny?...'looks at mike rolling around on floor laughing' we haven't got a clue? 'shrugs')

The centuries passed and Miroku and Sango had longed since died, their children lived and thrived. They were the one's that had settled at the base of the mountain to protect it from prying eyes along with Sesshomaru and Jinx. They had moved their tribe to the base of the mountain and lived in peace.

They saw the changes in the land as more and more humans settled and built their homes. They saw the farmland grow and thrive as they put back into the land what they took. In this way the humans survived where so many had died. The year's progressed and the lands continue to change. Inuyasha and Kagome would occasionally come down from the mountain to look at progress as it happen. They would walk among the humans unknown to them that they were hanyou's. Kagome's power had grown through out the years she could now cast a concealment spell that made her and Inuyasha look human whenever they traveled.

As the year 2004 approached Kagome was starting to get excited. She knew that the day of the revealing ceremony was coming and that she would get to see her mother again. Inuyasha was happy for her because she would get to see her family again after so many years. But she knew she had to stay away until she had gone down the well that had brought her to the land where she had learned so much and loved. Her children were making their way back to the mountain for the reunion. You see Kagome created the revealing ceremony long ago with Inuyasha as a way of bring their children back and revealing their new children to their grand parents. But as time progressed forward the spell of story telling had changed the meaning of the ceremony to protect it. Only the people that lived in the village at the base of the mountain knew of its true meaning.

Kagome's mother was sitting in her father's house crying they had searched the forest for hours looking for her daughter but had found no trace of her. The villagers had left and agreed to continue to search for Kagome in the morning. It was getting dark and no one was safe in the forest after dark. Her father had come to comfort his daughter in an effort to still her. He told her that she had to get ready for the revealing ceremony because it was going to start in a few hours at the base of the mountain. She looked at her father with utter disbelief. 'How could he think that I could even go to the revealing ceremony when my daughter is out there in the forest alone and might even be hurt?' He saw her expression but she was not going to win. "Daughter it is about time that you found out about the true meaning of the revealing ceremony. You will get ready to go, I expect you to be there," was all he said to her as he left the house.

She had no choice but to get ready. When he had that tone of voice no one could argue with him. So with a heavy heart she started to get ready as the time for the ceremony approached. When it was time to go he came and got his daughter and together they started to head toward the base of the mountain were the ceremony was performed.

Kagome was pacing nervously as the time for the ceremony was approaching; Inuyasha approached her and tried to comfort. She leaned into his strong arms where she had always felt the safest. She turned to look into his golden eyes that she has loved throughout the centuries and smiled. He leaned down and gently kissed her as he held her in his strong arms. As he pulled away from the kiss he said, "Are you ready to go?" She nodded her head yes. "We are not going to use the concealment spell tonight. It is a night to truly reveal to my mother what I am." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and started to walk with her toward the great doors that lead into the valley of the protectors.

The ceremony was about to start as Kagome's mother took her place next to her father by the tribal elders. The Ashiko started to beat and the dancers started to dance. The dance was the story of how a tribe had traveled to the south to protect the tribe from hunger during the winter months and again north for the summer months. It told of the hardships and lost that they endured until one day the tribe had disappeared from the face of the earth. It was said that the protectors of the land had taken them to a much better place, so that they wouldn't have to travel the long road or lose any more members on the journey. They have not been heard from since.

As the Ashiko stopped one of the tribal elders stood up and spoke, "from the beginning of time the land has been protected by the protectors of the land. They roam the land making sure that we give back as much as we take. In this way the land will always provide and its people thrive. The protectors were said to have gone into this very mountain never to be seen again. Some say that they still live there; other say they had died centuries ago. The protectors live on in each of us as they have taught us how to take care of the land. We honor them with this ceremony as a way of saying thanks and to show them what new members have been added to their families."

Kagome's mother looked confused for a few minutes. 'Maybe they are saying that the descendants of the protectors are here and that they come to the ceremony to show the spirits of their parents what new children have been brought into this world. I would have presented my daughter tonight in an attempt to reveal her true power. But now she was gone and I have no idea where she is or if she is even alive,' she thought as a lone tear fell down her cheek. As the elder stopped talking he faced the rocky cliff in front of him, "Great protector's of the land your children have gathered to present your new grand children would you please honor us with your presence." She looked at the stonewall expecting nothing to happen when all of a sudden the rock began to open.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood on the other side of the wall listening to the ceremony when they heard "would you please honor us with your presence" she knew it was time to make their appearance. She turned to the door and said. "The protectors of the land are leaving" the doors began to open. Inuyasha held onto her as the doors open, once the door were opened they stepped through the doors and greeted the elder. He stood taller than before as he removed the beads from around his neck revealing the eldest of Kagome and Inuyasha's sons. He greeted his father and mother as he led them toward the center of the group.

Kagome's mother was in shock. She did not expect the rock wall to open, but as it did she saw two figures emerge from the other side and began to walk toward the elder in the center of the clearing. She gasped; she saw two hanyou approach the elder as he straightens up and took off his beads from around his neck. As he did Kagome's mother saw another hanyou just like the one's that had stepped through the rock doors. He embraced each one and then turned to the rest of the tribe. As he looked at all of them they all removed the beads from around their necks and revealed that they were all hanyou. They all greeted their parents as they approached.

Kagome was disparately looking for her mother, she finally saw her off to the right and she tightened her grip on her mate's hand. When he looked at her he followed her gaze to the lone woman standing to the right. Everyone stood still as they followed the gaze of their parents to the lone woman standing alone. Kagome took a deep breath and started to walk towards her mother.

Kagome's mother saw the hanyou's approaching her and started to panic there was something familiar about the girl but she couldn't place her finger on it. Kagome finally arrived in front of her mother and stood there in silence staring at her. They both looked at each other for a few more minutes when Kagome broke the silence, "Mama, it's me Kagome" Kagome's mother grasped at the realization of the young woman's statement. She knew deep down in her heart that this was her little girl. The one she had lost yesterday in the forest, the one she had shed tears of sorrow, the part of her soul that was missing. She approached her daughter and she looked into her golden eyes. "Kagome?" Kagome nodded yes and the two embraced never wanting to let go of each other ever again. "But how, I just lost you a couple of days ago, what happened to you?" "Mama can't you remember the concealment spell you put on me all those years ago." "You broke them? But that could only happen at this ceremony or if you fell in love with someone." She stated. "Mama meet my mate of 406 years." She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "You love my daughter?" her mother asked the handsome man. "With all my heart." He replied not even hesitating. She turned to him and hugged him saying "thank you for protecting her," they stood apart and he smiled at her then he put his arm around his mate and held her tight.

"Mama, if you haven't already figured it out this ceremony is to bring all of our kids together in order to meet our new grand kids. Please come and join us and meet your grand children and their children." Kagome's mother smiled wide. It was all she ever wanted to have her daughter protected and for her to be happy. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would be meeting all of her grand children on this very night of the ceremony of the revealing.

She was happy, happy that she did what she did to protect her daughter. Happy, that she had found her true love and happiness. "This was meant to be" was the last thing she said as she went to meet all of her grand children.

Jinx: 'sob'

Cindy: Jinx, what's wrong?

Jinx: 'sobs' I'm 'sniff' so 'bows nose into tissue' HAPPY! 'sobs louder'

Cindy: oh

Jinx: and that it's over 'sobs into mike's shoulder'

Mike: oh dear good, 'sigh' she has another story!

Jinx: Too all those evil non-reviewers poo on you for not reviewing this wonderful story! Geesh! You are all evil!!!!!!! Ok maybe not the ones who DID review, but you 'points to non-reviewers' all of you are!!!!!

Mike: 'ahem' Jinx!

Jinx: all of you must perish in the pits of hell for what you have done!!! 'glares at non-reviewers'

Mike: JINX!!

Jinx: you all should, all of you!!!! 'evil laughter opening up portal to hell' now jump in non-reviewers!!!!!! Perish for what you have done!!!!!! 'evil laughter'

Mike: DANIY JINX!!!!!!

Jinx: 'portal closes and fires disappear' what?!

Mike: you know as well as I do that they didn't do anything wrong.

Jinx: but....

Mike: no buts!

Jinx: 'grumbles while jumping off of stage'

Cindy: 'falls of chair laughing'

Mike: you're not helping!!!!!

Cindy: 'shuts up'

Jinx, Cindy, and Mike: bye everyone 'all waves hands' see you all at the next story!! 'all run into darkness giggling'

This is the end to my story I hoped you all enjoyed it. I tried really hard not to offend any one in this story but if I did then I am truly sorry. I have another one in the works if you truly want to read it then tell me in your review otherwise this will be the last story I post. Again thank you for reading and remember to review!

Remember no writer can improve if you don't tell them what they have done wrong. Be it good or bad just tell me what you thought of it.

My next story is almost done. It is another Indian story with many new and old characters. So if you are interested leave me your email address and I will tell you when I start to post it. Again thank you have been wonderful!


End file.
